Return to the Past
by Midnight46
Summary: Trunks has destoryed the androids in his time, but when a mysterious young boy and a new evil emerges he must travel back again to stop it! CHAP 18 NOW UP!
1. Debt Repaid

Hey there people, just thought I should tell you all that I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters in anyway what so ever. But I think that is pretty obvious so on with the story, enjoy!

Return To The Past 

Prologue:

Lightning raced across the deeply darkened clouds and small beads of rain were beginning to fall. The area around was almost completely destroyed, with up turned cars and crumbled buildings covering most of the terrain. A stop light in the middle of the street was flashing red, unable to change to any other colour. The landscape was completely devoted of life, apart from two sole people…or one if you want to get technical.

A muscly young man stood on a small patch of solid ground, a half smile imprinted on his face, obviously picked up from his father. His lavender hair blew loosely in the wind, a sword was attached firmly to his back by a belt like strap. Beneath his blue jacket he was wearing a black elastic Singlet which had the ability to absorb a certain amount of energy that was in types of fatal energy blasts that he was continually bombarded with in his young life. This nifty piece of clothing was made by his mother soon after his best friend and trainer, Gohan, was killed by those savage and relentless androids. It allowed him to have a slight advantage against them, no matter how small it was he always welcomed any type of help he could get, after all it all adds up in the end. Not that he needed it anymore. No he had more than enough strength now, ever since he travelled back to the past to help Goku, Gohan and even his father stop the evil androids in their time and even the monstrous tyrant know as Cell, his power had increased greatly. He no longer need to fear the androids that had wreaked havoc on his time, in fact he was just in the middle of settling an old grudge. The satisfied smile that was on his face soon changed back to a sober look of utter hatred directed totally at the…thing opposite of him. Sure the thing standing across from him looked exactly like a young man with long black hair that came down to his shoulders, dressed in blue jeans and a black shirt with a red bandana tied around his neck, but he was really a heartless android that didn't have second thoughts about anything in his life. Although right now it looked like he was having second thoughts about his choice of letting Trunks live.

Android 17 stared at Trunks in awe, he couldn't believe what he had just done.

"How? How did you destroy 18 so easily? It's not possible, you were nothing before. Nothing!" Android 17 yelled looking at what was left of his twin sister, Android 18. Trunks just made a type of sarcastic laugh in response. 

"What's wrong android? You sound a bit scared. Funny, you didn't seem at all scared when you and what's left of your sister over there ganged up on my friend Gohan in the rain and killed him. When you killed everybody in the world that I cared about, dwindled the worlds population down to less than 1/3 of its original inhabidance. I had to grow up without a father, having to continually run away from the both of you, hardly having a moments peace, do you have any idea what that's like!?" Trunks clenched his fists in hate and continued on before 17 had a chance to reply. "No! Of course you don't! You don't care about anybody but yourself, you never have! Well you don't have to worry anymore, tonight I will make you feel what I have felt all of my life until now. Fear"

Android 17 finally took his eyes off the burning remains of his sister and smirked himself.

"Well, well, well, haven't we gotten cocky all of a sudden. I never said that you were stronger than me, I merely said that you had gotten a lot stronger since the last time we fought, but your are still no where near a match for the likes of me" Android 17 said with confidence, getting into his usual fighting pose. "What do you say to that?"

" I say, believe what you want to believe" 

"Alright I will!" 17 yelled launching himself from his spot and attacking the young saiyan.

Crouching, Trunks barely dodged the punch 17 swung before being kicked in the face by his foot instead. Flipping backwards while in mid-air Trunks formed a small blue energy ball in his hand and fired it at 17's chest, which was easily deflected by a quick sweep of his hand. Counter-attacking, 17 quickly fired off multiple energy blasts at Trunks forcing him to keep on the move. Suddenly stopping, 17 shot forward through the air and embedded his knee into Trunk's chest forcing him to double over just before lifting his clasped hands into the air and bringing them down onto the back of his neck sending him flying into the ground below creating a small crater. Spreading his arms out he quickly gathered energy into his open palms and firing the crackling ball of yellow energy into the crater before Trunks had a chance to recover from his last attack, which created a huge explosion. Laughing, 17 slowly descended to the ground and stood on the outside of the smoking crater.

"Pretty good boy, but unfortunately not good enough!" 17 yelled stretching out his palm towards the crater and creating another ball of energy to finish the job. "And to think I was actually worried"

Suddenly there was a huge explosion of power from within the crater launching 17 into a nearby building from the shear force of energy.

"What the hell was that?" 17 mumbled, pulling himself out of the building, a look of confusion imprinted on his face, that was until he saw what the explosion was from. "There is no way…"

Trunks was slowly rising from the crater he had made only moments ago, covered in a blue aura of energy. Floating forwards, he landed a few feet away from the crater, practically undamaged.

17 also got up and flew over and landed just a few metres away from Trunks. He wasn't going to take anymore chances.

"Well, looks like I underestimated you" 17 said smiling. "Well that just means I wont toy with you anymore"

Trunks just continued to stare at 17, not moving a muscle.

"Nothing to say huh? I don't blame you, I am after all…"

"Pathetic!" Trunks cut in shaking his head in pity. "You still haven't noticed have you?

17 just glared at him.

"Noticed what? What are you on about?"

Trunks smiled and pointed to his hair.

"Haven't you noticed the physical differences yet?" he said chuckling slightly. "I haven't become a Super Saiyan yet"

17's eyes shot open in shock.

"_No! How could I of not noticed!?_" he thought to himself. Breathing deeply he clenched his fists, he was becoming nervous. "It doesn't matter if you're a Super Saiyan or not! You are still no match for me!" he yelled leaping forward.

"Have it your way" Trunks said raising his arms up to his chest as though lifting weights. Electricity started to crackle around him and parts of dirt and cracked plaster began to raise up. The night's sky lit up as the lightning shot randomly across the grey clouds. Rain began to fall a lot harder and faster than it had only minutes ago, while the harmless lightning soon changed to earth shattering thunder. A rogue blot slammed into the battle field forcing 17 to stop in mid air.

"_What the hell is going on!? Could he possibly be doing this himself!?_" 17 thought staring at the bold teenager who was now transforming right before his eyes.

Thunder continued to strike the ground as Trunk's hair floated upwards flashing a bright gold for just a second before returning to its lavender colour. The blue aura of energy that had previously surrounded him was now beginning to turn gold also. If he could of seen his eyes at that moment he would have only seen white. Trunks yelled out loud in pain, no matter how many times he did this it still felt the same way, as thought rocks were trying to travel through his veins instead of blood, but the end result was well worth it. His hair glowed a dark gold again before finally staying that colour. His eyes could now be seen again, but instead of being their usual blue they were now a aqua green. He was almost done, just a bit further and then he would make the android pay for everything, everything that he had ever done to him, done to his family, done to his friends, he would pay for all his debts. With his life.

17 just stood there, unable to comprehend what stood before him.

"_I've never seem him like this, so enraged, so out of control. This might be a bit harder than I expected…_"

Trunk's yelling finally stopped. No longer did a young man stand there, but a legendary Super Saiyan. Standing up in the ranks with other legends such as Goku and his father and Gohan, Gohan the strongest of them all, the first to achieve the myth know as Super Saiyan level 2. Trunks wasn't that far along in his power yet, but he was determined to reach the level his former trainer from the past had and even push it a level higher if possible. But right now he had other things to attend to.

He stood there, engulfed in his golden aura, hair blowing around rapidly. It was time to end what he had started.

"Your times up android" Trunks said as the rain fell harder, pounded down on his body, drenching his clothes.

He slowly walked towards Android 17, the whole time the dust around his feet was blown away as though a heavy wind had just come in.

17 clenched his teeth as sweat slipped down his face. How did a kid like him get so much stronger in such a short amount of time? Could he be bluffing? Or maybe he really was that strong and 17 had just run out of luck.

"You don't scare me!" 17 said taking a small step back.

"Really? Then why are you sweating so much? Funny actually, didn't know androids could sweat. Makes you think why Dr Gero would put that in an androids design, I mean it can't really help you in a fight now can it?" Trunks said taking a few more steps forward, which 17 retracted from. "What's wrong? I thought you weren't scared?" he said mockingly.

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

"It's not nice feeling scared is it? Not knowing what to do. Your mind constantly thinking of places to run. But in the end you know you have to stay, you have to fight. No matter what the consequences are, because it's the only choice you have left"

"Enough!" 17 screamed in frustration fly full speed towards Trunks.

Bringing his arm back he swung a punch at Trunk's face, which he easily dodged merely by tilting his head to the left.

"To slow" 

"Ah!" he yelled as he swung his other fist, which Trunks also dodged with ease. Soon 17 was swinging his fists around wildly not caring anymore where he landed a punch, just so long as he could land one. Trunks dodged all of them without trying before advancing on his prey once more. 

"It's not possible! How did you get so strong!?"

Trunks just ignored the question and continued on with his steady pace.

Bringing his right foot back, 17 made a large kick at Trunk's chest, which was instead intercepted by his left hand.

17's eyes widened, he didn't know what to do anymore.

"Please wait, let me…"

"It ends now" Trunks cut in making a swift and jagged movement breaking 17's leg and throwing him 20 metres across the battered terrain and into a puddle or murky water.

"Hmh, ironic isn't it android? This is exactly how my master looked years ago after you had killed him. Face down in a puddle, degraded by you two bastards after been ganged up on in a fight with only one arm!" 

17 slowly pushed himself out of the puddle and struggled to his feet. Trunks eyed him for a moment.

"Wait. Something isn't right" He said raising his arm and firing a glowing ball of golden energy at 17, completely blowing off his left arm. "There, much better"

17 screamed in agony falling to one knee and clutching the stump where his arm used to be.

"What have you done to my arm!" he yelled.

Trunks continued to glare directly into his eyes, without any form of compassion what so ever.

"Just thought I would try and let you understand what Gohan would have went through just before you killed him" Trunks said floating over to 17 landing just in front of him. "So are you going to get up or not?"

17's face was still covered with pain, what was he going to do now? He was minus a leg and an arm, and he couldn't land a hit when he had both of them in working order so what could he do now that he was missing practically half of himself. Standing on his good leg he positioned himself in a fighting pose. 

"It's not over yet boy" 17 launching himself at Trunks with his good leg.

Trunks stood there already knowing exactly what he was going to do.

"_This will be interesting_" he thought.

As soon as 17 was close enough he swung a punch at Trunks who dodged it just as easy as he had the other times, except this time he attacked back. Slamming his knee into 17's chest he heard a satisfying crack of metal and what seemed like a scream of agony from him. But it was hard to tell, it seemed his voice box had malfunctioned from the force of the blow. Bring his arm back he grasped his sword from its holster and then rasing it into the air spinning it around one handed before slammed it into his back, puncturing him all the way through to the other side. No sound came from 17 as Trunks slid the sword back out of the machines body and let him fall to the ground. 17 lay there, not moving, strangely his body was entirely numb. Suddenly Trunks slammed his foot into the androids side and watched as his body skidded across the ground uncontrollably. Coughing up blood, 17 slowly crawled to his hands and knees, or hand and knees to be more accurate.

"What, is something the matter? Maybe you would prefer it if I just killed you now and got it over with" Trunks said taking a few steps forward. "Then again you would have never of done that for him or anyone else would you? You would have made them suffer a horribly painful death chocking on their own blood. So why should I give you any pity at all?"

A moment of silence fell between the two fighters, until Trunks continued.

"That's right, I know why. Because I am human, I'm not like one of you metallic freaks, I have emotions. And the one I am feeling the most right now is hate. So goodbye android, you will never hurt another person again!"

Stretching out his arm one last time, he drew the energy flowing around him into his palm making another glowing ball of power.

"Finally I can put this horrible chapter in my life behind me and maybe I will be able to find some hope in carrying on" he said, the energy ball he was making finally reaching his desired size.

"Wait you can't do this to me!" 17 yelled struggling to fly away, but he had no more strength left.

"Just watch me!" Trunks yelled releasing the energy held in his hand which quickly raced towards 17 with unstoppable speed.

17 rose his remaining arm in an attempt to defend himself from the blasts enormous power. But it proved to do little good as he was engulfed in the crackling energy, unable to do little more than let out a spine chilling scream.

Trunks stood there, looking at the crater his blast had made knowing that it would have had more than enough power to finish him off. The rain that had been falling previously had finally stopped and the sun seemed to be coming out into the sky showing the start of the new day. Relaxing, he let himself power down to his normal form and a smile slowly came across his face.

"Finally it's over"

So what did you think of that people? Sorry it wasn't that good but it's my first fan fic, I hope you enjoyed it and I would love to hear any feed back good or bad from you for my next chapter, hopefully I should have it up in a week or two. I was original going to just start on the story, but I thought the fight that Trunks had between the androids on the T.V show was a bit…well boring really so I though I would give it a bit more life, but don't worry I will get the story going properly next week. If you would like to e-mail me my address is clone46@hotmail.com. Well, c-ya soon I hope J 


	2. A New Power

Hey people, or person to be more correct (only one review) hoping to get a few more reviews this time, even if they are bad. Once again I do not own Dragon Ball z or any of its characters. Well anyway on with the story!

"Come on!" Trunks yelled covering himself in the blazing golden energy.

The gravity room similar to the one his father had used when he was alive was shaking uncontrollable as Trunks powered up, trying to push past the level of Super Saiyan, but to no such luck. It had been 7 years since Trunks had destroyed the androids and he was already busily training trying to reach the second level just as Gohan did. For some reason he felt he had to get stronger, he knew he was already stronger than anyone alive, but there was just something nagging at him to become more powerful. Then again, he was Vegita's son.

Trunk's muscles started to bulk up as he pushed on further, his power increasing greatly.

"Damn!" he yelled losing concentration. "I'm still not doing it right!"

He started to lower his power level slightly, if he pushed himself any further he would transform the wrong way. Although it was true that his power level would increase almost as much as it would if he had turned into a Super Saiyan Level 2, it just didn't have enough speed. After all, what's the point in having power if you can't hit anything?

Powering up again he tried to focus on all the people that the androids had killed, how they had destroy the world he lived in to almost unrepairable degrees and how they had killed his best friend, Gohan.

Gohan…he was gone…the strongest fighter to ever live killed before he had a chance to reach his full potential. Trunks clenched his fists in hate once more, the golden aura glowing around him grew larger and stronger and his power level started to raise. "They took him away! Those bastards took him away!" Trunks yelled, the power growing inside of him.

He could see Gohan laying face down in the puddle all over again, lifeless. He felt the rage, the power growing. He remembered how he felt seeing him like that, knowing that the androids were responsible and that it was all his fault, because he wasn't there to protect him.

The gravity room started to shake even more as though there was a huge earthquake outside. He was doing it, he was almost there, just a bit further.

Suddenly he sensed something from outside and the anger left him. The golden aura around him faded and he returned to normal as he fell to the ground.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Trunks yell slamming his fist onto the floor repeatedly, "How the hell did Gohan do it? He was so much younger than me but he was able to do it. But it's almost impossible for me to get anywhere near it"

Getting up he looked out the window of the small room.

"Now what the hell was that? It isn't exactly what I would call huge, but it seemed to get my attention. I better go check it out."

µ µ µ 

"Help me!" The little boy screamed struggling to get out of the large mans grasp.

He and three other man laughed uncontrollably at the kids futile attempts of trying to get free.

"Shut up kid! He'll let go of you once we have taught you to respect your elders"

The tallest member of the group said spitting in the kids face while he was at it.

"Now, you mind tellin us what you were doing trying to steal our food?"

The kid's eyes started to swell up with tears once again as he swung his legs helplessly in the air.

"I-I didn't mean to make you angry mister, honest. It's just I was so hungry and it's so hard to find food…and you have so much of it so I thought that you wouldn't mind if I…" he blubbered in his defence before being cut off.

"Yeah, well we do mind! And it looks like we will have to punish you to make sure that you wont do it again" the tall one said taking out a knife.

The butch guy holding the kid up widened his eyes in shock.

"Hey, Tristen calm down man, he didn't really do anything. Just put the knife away huh, we have scared him enough"

"Shut up!" Tristen shot back grabbing one of the kid's arms. "I'm sick of all these scabs comin round and tryin to steal our food. I say that we make an example of this one"

"Yeah but don't you think killing him is a bit much" he said looking around just encase some cops were nearby.

A smirk slipped across Tristen's face.

"Who said anything about killing him Markus? All I'm going to do is cut his fingers off so he wont be able to steal again" He said placing the blade of the knife on the kid's index finger, slicing through it slightly. The kid winced in pain before screaming in horror. "Better hold still kid. Don't want to lose to much of your hand do you?"

Suddenly out of nowhere a foot slammed into Tristen's face sending him through a glass window of a department store.

"Woops, look what you made me do. I'll have to apologise to the owner after I'm done with the rest of you" A cold mocking voice said.

The rest of the group stared at the stranger a bit sceptical. He was a inch or two below 6 foot with dark black hair, his fringe hung in front of his face in two sperate strands on either side of his face coming down to the length of the bottom of his eyes. He was wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue tracksuit pants. All of this was pretty much covered by his large black trench coat which blew loosely in the wind.

"Who the hell are you!?" Markus said stepping towards the young man.

The young man stared hard at Markus with his piercing blue eyes.

"Leave, now" He said looking at each one of them individually.

"Or what?" the most shortest member of the group asked.

"Look out! He's a lot stronger than he looks, don't take him lightly!" Tristen said climbing out of the store, glass crunching under his feet as he did so.

"Heh" The mysterious stranger said in response, a smirk slipping across his face.

"Listen buddy, you have no idea what your getting yourself into. Do you know who you are messing with?" The short one said cockily, laughing slightly.

"Oh I know exactly who I'm messing with. You are the Milcos group, a group that has been terrorising this city for the past few months, beating and stealing from the weak. And it's about time someone stopped you. Seeing that I'm the only one around I guess it will be me" He said stepping forward. "And trust me, I'm not scared"

Yelling out loud he started powering up. A white aura shot up around him making his trench coat fly around wildly and his hair spike up. The ground cracked slightly but remained intact as small rocks started to levitate. The little kid sat on the ground shocked at what he was seeing, while the four men got into their individual fighting posses.

"Come on you idiots power up before he's done!" Tristen yelled covering himself in his own grey energy. "Lets see what your made of kid!"

Quickly Tristen shot forward followed by the three other men, all of which were covered in grey energy.

The young man unfolded his arms and eyed the situation, it didn't look to bad. The tall one by the name of Tristen was coming straight up the middle whilst Markus and the two others were starting to go around to his left side in an attempt to flank him. The stranger merely smiled before stretching his arms out and launching himself off the ground towards them.

"_This is going to be fun_"

µ µ µ 

"What's going on now?" Trunks said as he soared through the air leaving a trail of white energy in his path. "Four more powers have just shot up out of nowhere. But the first one is much stronger than all of them put together."

Looking behind him, he checked the holster in which his sword was held to see if everything was attached properly before transforming in a super saiyan and speeding up.

"I better get over there now before things heat up to much"

µ µ µ 

'Smash!' The noise of Markus slamming into a nearby car echoed through the street as the young man readied himself for the rest of his attackers.

One of the more shorter gang members flung a kick at the newcomer who easily blocked it with a simple raise of his arm. Tristen soon came in from the front and jabbed with a punch at his face which was easily dodged. The third and last of his attackers had powered up an energy beam which he let loose just a few feet way. Smirking, the mysterious youth grasped the leg of the shortest member before flinging him around his back and into the path of the blue energy. A scream occurred informing that the blast had connected successfully. Leaping forward he slammed his knee into Tristen's chest forcing him to double over and fall to the ground in pain. The third man who had accidentally wounded his friend leapt forward in an attempt to hit the guy but failed and was rewarded with an elbow to the back.

"Come on guys, you seemed so sure of yourselves before. Where has all the confidence gone?"

"Shut up!" Tristen yelled, climbing back to his feet. "You have no chance. No chance!" 

Swing his left fist he was dodged by the man before trying with his right and then an all out flurry of punches which was preformed with almost undetectable speed. But still he couldn't land one.

"Doesn't feel to nice to be on the receiving end does it?" the young man said dodging another left before embedding his fist into Tristen's chest and following up with a kick to the face. "Weird though, doesn't make sense a big man like you can't land a punch on little old me"

White energy continued to flow around the stranger as he slowly strode over to Tristen's shivering body. Placing his foot on Tristen's back he slowly started to apply pressure.

Oblivious to him or any of the other men, Trunks stood upon the top of a nearby building watching the fight progress.

"Amazing, how is it possible that I could overlook a power as great as this" He said keeping his eyes pasted on the young fighter. "It's weird, I have never sensed his power before and all of a sudden he just pops up out of nowhere. Actually it feels as thought I have felt his Ki before…"

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw the guy that had been smashed into the car at the start of the fight, and he looked pissed. In his hands he held a huge energy ball which was slowly growing with each passing second.

"_Damn I forgot about him! If he lets that lose that kid is screwed!_" Trunks thought turning towards the guy about to stop him, but it was to late Markus had thrown the energy full pace at the new fighter.

"Look out!" Trunks yelled powering up an energy blast of his own to counteract it. But he just didn't have enough time.

Turning around the young man saw the energy hurling towards him and quickly raised his hands in defence as the blast hit him head on.

A huge explosion erupted ripping apart the nearby area and tossing Markus's former comrades aside. Markus laughed wildly at his achievement.

'To bad mate! Looks like you lose! Ahahah!"  
"No!" Trunks yelled looking for any sign of the young man from his point on the building. "That cheating bastard! That was a cheap shot!"

Then in the smoke he saw a figure.

"That lucky bastard" he said smirking before his eyes shot open in shock.

The young man was standing there practically unfazed by Markus's attack, but his clothes were ripped to shreds and the long black trench coat he once wore was completely destroyed showing more of his body. But that wasn't what had shocked him.

Trunks looked on unable to comprehend what he saw before yelling out in amazement.

"He has a tail!"

Well people that seems to be a nice place to leave off don't you think? Well hope you enjoyed it, and I should see you again next week for the next chapter, but I want to read some reviews from you guys ok, good or bad. Well till then, c-ya. Remember you can e-mail me at clone46@hotmail.com if you have any questions or ideas, thanks.


	3. Another Saiyan?

Hey again people (yay more reviews) Anyway standard disclaimers stand, I don't own Dragon Balls Z ra ra ra you know the rest, time to start the show!

"He has a tail!" Trunks yelled his eyes wide open in shock. "How the hell is that possible? Father had told me that there was only 4 Saiyans left. Me, father, Goku and Gohan, so who is this one, I've never met him before"

The energy coming off the youth was mind boggling, and was still rising as he slowing released his hands to his sides. 

"I'm amazed that those guys even survived that long against him, must have been toying with them" Trunks said jumping down off the building and landing on the street bellow. He had already been seen so there was no point in hiding anymore. "Just hope he doesn't want to come after me next…" 

The street was now pretty much destroyed, small fires and rubble laid everywhere. Trunks clenched his fists in hate.

"Those bastards!" he growled. The scene before him had brought back some horrible memories of what the androids had done. "Those guys are no better than those androids. Make em pay kid"

Markus stared with awe at the young vigilante, jaw half dropped.

"How the hell could you of survived that you freak!? There was enough energy in that to wipe out an entire city block!"

The young man glared at him and took a few steps toward him.

"And that's almost what you did! Don't you care about anyone but yourself! Your friends died in that blast along with numerous other people because of your pathetic squabble with that kid!"

"Who cares? At least you would have been killed!" Markus yelled baring his teeth. "Now, I think its about time that I finished what I started"

Lifting his arm he powered up a blast, a smirk all the while spreading across his face.

"No!" The mystery man yelled. "No more messing around, I'm ending it now, enough people have suffered because of you"

Lifting both his arms up he powered up two separate blasts before letting them lose on Markus. Markus fired his to counteract them but it was instead devoured by the energy and slammed into Markus resulting in a huge explosion. Markus's screaming could be heard for a few seconds before he was disintegrated into nothingness.

Sighing the young man looked around him, strangely he wasn't happy with his achievement, there was a look of grief on his face.

"_Why…why didn't I finish him sooner? So many people died_" he thought looking at the ground in shame. "_Why do I always fail?_"

Suddenly there was a noise from behind him, quickly he spun around and powered up an energy blast aiming it at the stranger.

"Back off buddy unless you want to end up like your friends!"

Trunk's eyes widened and his hands shot up in front of him in defence.

"Wo! Wo! Calm down! I'm not here to hurt you!"

Eyeing him he slowing lowered his hand.

"Yeah I guess, you did try and warn me when that guy attacked me. So what do you want?"

Trunk's eyes darted down to the youths tail and then back to him. Swallowing he began to talk, a hint of concern in his voice.

"You…you have a tail. How did you get it? Are…are you a Saiyan?"

The young man smiled and tilted his head slightly to the left.

"Well you could say that. How is it that you know about the Saiyans?" he said eyeing him with suspicion.

"Well I'm a Saiyan to… well half anyway"

The stranger gave him a quick look over before staring hard into his eyes.

"Well where's your tail?" he said pointing at his with his thumb.

"It was cut off at birth, by my mother. Boy can I tell you that my dad was not happy"

"Really? Well what was your fathers name? I'm guessing he was the Saiyan seeing as he would have been annoyed with your tail being removed"

Trunks looked at him for a moment to see if he was up to anything before carrying on.

"Well if you are a Saiyan you should know him. He was Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans and I'm his son."

The younger Saiyan cocked a brow, a new found interest in the man in front of him.

"Vegeta? What's your name?"

Trunks smiled proud to be his fathers son.

"My name is Trunks"

The youngsters eyes shot open in surprise and a small smirk formed on his face.

"Now that's interesting" he said in a low voice.

"If your done would you mind if I asked you some questions?"

Shrugging, the new Saiyan ripped off what was left of his tattered shirt and threw it to the ground.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well for starters, how about telling me where you came from and what's your name?"

"Hmm…I have a better idea"

Narrowing his eyes Trunks looked at the stranger with suspicion.

"And what would that be?"

Wrapping his tail around his waste the Saiyan stretched his back before taking a few steps forward.

"Well I was thinking along the lines of if you can beat me in a fight, then I will answer all your questions till your hearts content"

Smirking, Trunks took a few steps forward himself.

"Is that a challenged?" He said, a sent of humour in his voice.

"Damn straight" The young Saiyan said cockily.

Glaring at each other the two Saiyans got into their separate fighting posses before waiting anxiously for either one to make a first move.

"Oh one more thing Trunks, I would appreciate it if you didn't transform into a Super Saiyan"

"Well you sure know a lot about or heritage" Trunks responded getting ready to act while his opponent was off guard. "Anything else you know?"

"Sure, as soon as you can beat me I'll tell you everything. That is if you beat me" he said smirking. "Now how about we get this thing started"

"With pleasure"

Powering up, the young Saiyan shot forward and landed a punch with Trunk's face. Flipping backwards Trunks landed on the ground with grace before pushing off and elbowing him in the chest with deadly force. Blood shot out of his mouth as he fell to the ground gasping for air.

"You have a lot to learn little buddy" Trunks chuckled before having a foot slam into his chest.

"Your one to talk" the mysterious Saiyan said mockingly following up with a punch to the face. 

"Oh your good" Trunks said stumbling backwards, charging up a small blast in his hand unbeknown to his young Saiyan competitor. "So I see you are able to use energy. How would you like me to teach you how to use it properly"

"Was that a question?"

"Was that?"

Stretching his arm out he fired the energy contained in his palm and prepared for he explosion.

"Well not bad" The Saiyan yelled connecting his hands together and knocking the blast harmlessly away. "But how about I should you how a pro does it?"

Pulling his arms back he cupped his hands at the side of his hip and slowly started to draw energy into it. Trunk's eyes widened.

"What are you up to?"

The young Saiyan just smirked.

"Ka,me" he started, blue energy building up around him. 

"What the hell!?"

"Ha" 

"No way! How could he know that!?"

"Me, ha!"

Ending the words needed to preform the incredibly powerful move, the youngster fired the now completed blast at Trunks who was looking on dumbfounded.

"Oh shi…"

The blast slammed into Trunks hurling him into a already destroyed building before exploding with a hail of shrapnel.

"_Damn! I better not of killed him!_"the younger Saiyan thought in annoyance before having to cover his face from the second explosion. A smile replaced his snarl. "_No, didn't think so_" 

Trunks was rising from the smoking crater, energy flowing around him all the time. The only damaged that could be seen was a small part of his jacket, but other than that he was fine.

"Ha, got to remember to thank mum when I get home. If it wasn't for her energy absorbing clothes that would have done a whole lot more damage"

Looking down he noticed the strange new Saiyan waiting eagerly on the ground for his arrival.

"Hmh, better get back to my little friend. I bet he is already missing me"

Flying down, Trunks attacked with full speed but connected with nothing but air resulting in the ground below to crack from the force.

"Your pretty fast"

"Thanks" the Saiyan said kneeing him in the chest.

Retaliating still with the other Saiyans knee in his chest, Trunks punched him in the face. Both of them stopped briefly before a flurry of punches and kicks were thrown at each other. Trunks blocked all of the attacks made on him and landed two solid punches and three kicks to the Saiyans gut and then a swift kick to the face. The young Saiyan stumbled backwards but didn't fall and blood seemed to be leaking from his nose. Bringing his hands opposite from each other near his chest he powered up an energy blast and fired it at the Saiyans chest resulting in a explosion that tossed up a large amount of dirt.

Trunks stood there, his eyes darting around looking for any sign of the Saiyan in the dirt. Suddenly he sensed something to his left, getting into a quick fighting stance he prepared himself for his attacker. A blue energy ball shot out from the left startling him.

"Damn!" Trunks yelled knocking the blast away with his right hand. "What is he up to?"

Out of nowhere the young Saiyan sprung out of the dirt and swiftly and almost unnoticeably stole the sword from Trunk's un protected back.

"Pica boo!" he laughed landing on his knees and slashing at the back of Trunk's legs.

Almost reflexively, Trunks jumped the razor sharp blade and kicked the young Saiyan in the face.

"Nice try, but no dice" Trunks said grabbing the sword which was now in mid air.

Falling on his back the Saiyan lay there shocked at the speed of his opponent before noticing what he was going to do.

Trunks had spun the sword around and placed it in both of his hands with the blade facing the ground. Raising it into the air he looked at the Saiyan with a smirk.

"_He wouldn't_" The young Saiyan thought staring into his eyes.

The Saiyans eyes then shot open in horror as Trunks brought the sword down at his face.

Baring his teeth the Saiyan yelled with everything he had.

"Stop!"

The sword stopped just inches away from his face, a trickle of sweat sliding down his forehead.

"You win, I give up" he said letting out a sigh of relief.

"I was hoping you would say that" Trunks said with a laugh offering the Saiyan a hand up.

"You knew?"

"Yeah I could see it in your eyes" Trunks said pulling him to this feet. "Your fighting skills are pretty impressive, where did you learn them from?"

Wiping his face the Saiyan smiled.

"Well it was sort of built in, second nature I guess. I had trained a lot when I was young so I could defeat the androids, but someone beat me to it."

Putting his sword back in his holster Trunks gave a quick smirk before moving part of his fringed out of his eyes.

"Yeah sorry about that, but I had a score to settle with them"

"I though it was you"

Both of them stood there in silence for a moment before the Saiyan final spoke up.

"So a deal is a deal. What questions did you have?"

Trunks thought for a moment, a calm look on his face.

"Well for starters, mind telling me how you got here? My father had told me that there was only four that had survived, two of which are dead. There are also two half Saiyans, me being one of them"

"And the other?"

"Who is asking the questions? Ha, well the other was a close friend of mine and a good trainer. His name was Gohan and he would have been the strongest fighter alive…but he was cut down before he had reached his full potential…by those damn androids" 

Trunks and the younger Saiyan both went silent.

"Those bastards…" the other Saiyan said.

"Yes I know… but the past can't be changed. Anyway, how did you get here, you couldn't have escaped planet Vegeta before it had blown up, your to young"

"That's right, keep going" The Saiyan said as though he was teaching him maths.

"So you must be a surviving Saiyans son" Trunks looked him over. "So what's your name and your fathers?"

The Saiyan released his tail from around his waist and let it swing around behind him.

"My name is Kia" he replied, a stern look on his face "And I am the son of Gohan"

Well that's it for this week keep up the reviews, c-ya again next week.


	4. Authors Note

Sorry people that I haven't done another chapter , I've had a lot of school work and now my computer has broken down, need to buy a new one. Well I should have a new chap up in about 1 or 2 weeks so hang in there plz, sorry for any inconvenience. P.S plz review more.


	5. I want to be a Super Saiyan

Hey people I'm back, sorry it took so long its just the whole computer screwing up and all but I got a new one now and its all good. So where did I leave you all last time, ahh that's right, well here we go, oh I don't own dragon balls z ra ra ra you know the rest, never had never will (sigh).

"You!?" Trunks yelled, "Your Gohan's son!?"

Kia smiled and waved his tail around loosely.

"In the flesh!" he exclaimed stretching out his arms and bearing a toothy grin.

"But how!? He's… well I think …No he's dead!" Trunks objected clenching his fists.

Kia rolled his eyes and cocked a brow.

"Your not very smart are you?" he said sarcastically, "I was born before he died you idiot"

Both of them stood there in silence, the only movement that could be seen was Kia's tail swinging back and forth.

Trunks just didn't know what to say, so many questions were flowing through his mind at that moment and he just didn't know were to start.

"When did this all happen?" he finally asked.

"About time" Kia sighed, "Well it all started 16 years ago. My mother was out trying to find some food seeing as it was getting increasingly difficult to buy it because of the androids. Anyway all of a sudden the androids appeared and started to attack the city that she was currently in. You know, doing their usual, throwing cars and blowing up buildings, occasionally having competitions to see could kill the most in the certain amount of time. So, as I just said she was there when out of some sick twist of fate they saw her and decided to play some sick game where they would chase her till she collapsed. After telling her the rules they gave her 5 seconds to start running, so she took off and tried to loose them but they followed her closely, the whole time throwing ki blasts and laughing sadistically at her. That was until out of no where a man with golden hair appeared and kick the boy in the face and blasted the girl in the chest with a ki blast of his own. While they were temporally knocked down he grabbed my mother and flew her to safety. After thanking him, offered to take her home and when they got there mum noticed that he was injured and told him he should stay the night. He agreed and they got talking and mum learnt all about the Saiyan race, you, Vegeta, my grandfather Goku, everything. He left the next morning and mum never saw him again, but a few weeks later she found out that she was pregnant with me"

"Ah…" said Trunks at a loss for words.

Kia swallowed before continuing.

"Once I was of proper age mum told me all about Gohan and you guys and from then on I swore that I would do my best to train and eventually help you beat the androids…" he stopped, pain could be clearly seen on his face "That was until I found out on the news that he had been killed…murdered by the androids… So I continued to train in the hope of avenging him, that was until I heard that you had beat me to it. So I instead went around to various cities helping people that needed it, in the hope that I may one day find you" 

"And here we are" Trunks finished falling silent. "So why exactly were you looking for me?"

Kia looked up at him, determination in his eyes

"I want to become a Super Saiyan"

Trunks smiled, he sounded just like him when he was younger and had asked Gohan to teach him how to transform into the legendary Super Saiyan.

"A Super Saiyan huh?"

"Yes, I need to get stronger and that's the only way that I know how" Kai said, there was no smile on his face. "I've heard my mother talk about them, she said they are incredible, especially my father…"

Trunks was silent for a moment.

"Why do you want to become a Super Saiyan for? You are already unbelievably powerful as it is.

"Yeah I know…It's just…I just _need to _you know? I have a feeling something is going to happen"

Trunks fell silent for a second time. He had been getting the same feeling for some time now. So who was he to tell this kid no when he was in the same boat. And there was after all that little fact that he was Gohan's son, untapped potential was flowing through his veins.

"Alright, I'll train you" he said smirking, excitement shot through him.

"Really!?" Kia yelled, his face lighting up. "You mean it!?"

"Yes I mean it, it shouldn't be to hard after all for you to achieve it at the power level that you have reached. I was much weaker than you when I first transformed"

Kia punched at the air in excitement.

"Oh man! When can we start!?"

"Right now" Trunks said turning to his left and allowing blue energy to flow around him. "You can train while I do"

Kia looked slightly confused.

"But you have already transformed. Why do you have to train?"

"First lesson Kia" he said sternly on the outside, but on the inside he was laughing at himself. "No one can ever have to much training"

"Oh…Ok!" He said powering up and covering himself in his own grey energy.

Trunks nodded and took off in the air followed closely by Kia.

"Did you want to see your mum before we left!?" Trunks yelled flying straight ahead leaving a long blue line of ki.

"No it's all good, she knows I've been out looking for you, so she wont worry"

"Alrighty, but I still want you to call her once we arrive at my house. K?"

"No problem" Kia yelled nodding as he few faster to catch up to Trunks.

m m m 

"Wow!" Kia said looking all around Trunk's training room. "This is all yours?"

"Yep" Trunks said taking his sword off his back and hanging it on its shelf on the wall.

"Where did you get this stuff from?" Kia asked touching some of the buttons on the gravity rooms key panel.

"Don't touch that" Trunks said calmly.

"Oh sorry…What is it?"

"It's a gravity machine, that's what we will be training in. If you touch those buttons it increases the gravity in it. My mum made it along with everything else in here for me and Gohan to train with and beat the androids"

"Looks like it came in handy" Kia said sticking his head inside the gravity room. "So how does it work?"

Trunks smirked. 

"How about I show you?" 

"Ok!" Kia yelled running into the room. He was starting to remind Trunks of Goku rather than Gohan.

"Ok. Now what do you want it set on? It can go to anything between 2 times earths gravity all the way up to 1000 times" Trunks said walking into the gravity room himself, placing his hand next to the keypad.

"1000!" Kia yelled determination on his face.

"Umm, no" Trunks said laughing.

"Why not!? Don't you think I can do it!?" Kia yelled back defensively.

"You wouldn't have the slightly chance in hell" Trunks said blankly. "Tell you what, I'll put it on lets sayyy, 500 huh?"

"Alright, but once I do it we are going up to 1000 ok?" 

"Sure, _if_, you can do it" he said tapping a few buttons on the keypad. "Ready?"

"Yep, lets do it"

"I suggest that you power up first" Trunks said covering himself in energy.

"Oh yeah…ok" Kia yelled powering up. His ki flowed around him wildly as he reached his maximum.

"Ok, here we go" 

Trunks hit the button and the strange pilar in the middle started to hum as it began to power up. Kia started to smile cockily.

"Is that it? This is a piece of ca…Argh!" Kia yelled as he slammed face first into the floor of the gravity room.

Trunks smirked as he watched Kia struggle to stand.

"Want me to turn it off?" he said slyly.

"Yes! Yes! Turn it off!" Kia yelled as he struggled in vein.

"If you say so" Trunks said hitting the off button. The gravity rooms hum slowly died down and the gravity returned to normal.

"I thought you said you were only going to put it on 500!" Kia yelled pushing himself off the floor and wiping the blood away from his nose. 

"It was" 

"You mean…That was only half!?" Kia yelled mouth open in shock. 

"Yep" 

"But…But…How did you? How could you stand up?"

"500 isn't that big a deal for me, I'm used to it, I can get up to at least 900 in my Super Saiyan form.

"900! How!?"

Trunks walked over and gave Kia a hand up and passed him a towel.

"Dedication. You can do it to if you want, but it will take hours of training each day and I don't plan of training a quitter. Once you start you finish it understand?"

Kia nodded.

"So your willing to train under me and do everything I tell you to?"

"Yes" Kia said nodding again "I will do what ever it takes. I need to get stronger"

"Very well" Trunks said smirking. "Let the training begin"

Sorry that was so short I promise the next one will be longer, I just wanted to give you guys something to read so you wouldn't be AS pissed off at me taking so long. Sorry again, everything will be back to normal really soon. Keep the reviews coming and I will see you next week.


	6. Mysterious Power

Hey people, how ya all going? Sorry again for the delay YEAR 11 IS A BITCH OF A YEAR! First chance I have had to do anything that isn't assignment related, but don't worry, it shouldn't take me more than an hour then I will post this up. So with out further adu, lets get started. You know the show, don't own Dragon Balls z and that's probably a good thing, imagine what it would be like if I did (shudders) anyway, time to start.

"Come on! Push it further!" Trunks yelled, standing cross armed on the far side of the room.

"Further? FURTHER!? ARE YOU INSANE!?" Kia yelled out in pain struggling to push himself up from the floor "How can I push it 'further' if I can't feel my bloody arms!?"

Kia had been training under Trunks for the past few weeks and had learnt the real meaning of dedication, due to the fact that he was being pushed to his limits and beyond. But no matter how long and how trying the training was, he was still nothing compared to his sensei and at this point it looked like he never would be. But how could he think that way? He was the son of the legendary Gohan after all, didn't that mean anything?

"Kia, you need to try harder, if this is all you can give then we are both wasting our time" Trunks said walking over and offering Kia a hand. "Come on, that will do for today"

Sweat was slowly dripping down his face and every muscle in his body was burning, but for some strange reason…he felt different.

"No" Kia chocked out, shaking his head and turning down the offered hand. "No, I can still go on"

"No, enough is enough, if you push yourself to hard you can cause serious damage-"

"I am a Saiyan! Serious damage does nothing but make us stronger!" Kia cut in struggling to his feet. "Besides, didn't you say you didn't want to train a quitter?" 

Trunks feel silent, he was right after all.

"That will be all for today" He said, turning and heading for the door.

"Trunks, please!" Kia panted with his hands on his knees. "Just one more time, then I promise I'll call it quits for the day"

Trunks stopped, but remained silent with his back facing him.

"Please!" Kia begged. "You should know how I feel, you went through the exact same thing with my father. Please!"

Trunks slowly turned around and stared at Kia for a moment, he was in no shape to give it another go. To transform into a Super Saiyan required a certain amount of physical strength and an unbelievable amount of mental, and right then he had little of either.

"Please" Kia asked again.

"Fine, one last time, then we call it quits. Understood?" Trunks said walking a bit closer. "Now stand up straight, come on you should know what to do by now"

Kia stood up straight (after an amount of struggling) and brought his now clenched fists up to his side. 

"Now, focus, focus on the horrible things the androids did to all the people in this world, to all the people that you cared about, to your father, and then just let it go. Let it fuel your power, let it take control, just let it all go, all the pain, all the suffering you have had to endure" Trunks said yelling, saying the speech to himself as much as he was to Kia in order to help him transform. He to had felt the same pain and knew what it took to manipulate it. "Your father fought to stop them! Your father died to stop them! And now you must rise up and take his place!"

Trunks stopped for a moment to see how Kia was progressing. Kia was screaming in agony as powerful golden energy exploded all around him.

Trunks was slightly shocked. He was almost there, just a bit further and he would have it. It was almost unbelievable, he had been training for less than 3 weeks and he had nearly transformed. He couldn't even remember how long it took him to first transform. It had been months and he still couldn't reach it, he was always held back just a little until that faithful day when Gohan went and fought the androids alone, without his help…and died. That, that was when he finally reached the seemingly unreachable, in the rain surrounded by crumbled buildings and huge 6 foot craters. Not under the watchful eye of his trainer and friend…but instead next to his bruised and beaten corps. 

Trunks felt a weird surge in his heart, similar to an electric shock, but no sooner had he felt it, it disappeared.

Shaking his head, he brushed it off and continued to push Kia along.

"That's it! You almost have it, keep going!"

Kia's hair flashed a deep gold but quickly returned to normal, as he screamed out in rage and pain, the golden aura of ki exploding outward as if a match had just hit a puddle of fuel.

"Just a bit further!" Trunks yelled, feeling Kia's power level shoot through the roof.

Trunk's mouth dropped a little.

"At this rate he'll almost be as strong as me" he thought to himself in shock.

Kia screamed out in pain again as his hair flashed gold, staying that way just a few seconds longer than before. He was starting to waver now, the strain becoming to much as he felt to one knee, but he managed to maintained the energy around him and amazingly made it grow even more. His eyes briefly flashed an aqua colour and his muscles grew in size, his veins growing under his skin, caring the new power around his body.

"I…I can't take it!" Kia moaned in pain. "It's to much!"

"No! Don't you dare give up now!" Trunks yelled "Just a bit more!"

Breathing deeply, Kia stood up and focused every ounce of hatred he could muster into his strength, resulting in his whole body glowing in golden energy.

Trunks took a step back, utter amazement on his face.

"What…what is going on, I've never seen this in a transformation before!" 

Kia's body was glowing vibrantly and all that could be seen of his eyes were the whites. Looking closer, Trunks could have sworn that his hair had grown longer…but that was impossible, that didn't happen until the 2nd level and he couldn't of skipped the first…could he? 

Blue electricity was weaving its way around the golden aura that surrounded him, crackling violently. The Gravity Room shook wildly, it was extremely unlikely that it would be able to put up with much more of this.

Kia's screams of pain were becoming more hoarse now and there was a distinct type of echo in it as though he was being possessed by some kind of demon.

"My god! What's going on!?" Trunks yelled, powering up into his Super Saiyan form and shielding his face from the onslaught of energy that was being produced from his little companion. "I'll have to take him down if this keeps up, he'll destroy everything!"

Suddenly Kia's shirt tore off his chest, his muscles becoming to much for the shirt to withstand. All the shreds of his once whole shirt were quickly disintegrated by the cascading, golden energy.

Trunk's jaw was clenched and he was using every bit of his strength just to stand upright.

"That's enough, I can't wait any longer, if I do he'll kill us both"

Crouching down, Trunks pushed off from the ground and pulled his tightly closed fist behind him preparing to swing the punch.

Upon getting closer he could feel the blood in his veins begin to boil and he found it hard to breath. What was going on?

Trunk's eyes started to blur and an unbearable pressure was being applied to the pressure points in his head, he had to end it now. Thrusting his fist forward he stuck a punch at Kia's jaw, but just inches away from his target his fist stopped and wouldn't budge.

Digging his feet into the ground he struggled to get past the invisible shield that seemed to surround Kia.

"Impossible!" Trunks growled, the heat starting to take a large effect on him.

Kia didn't even seem to notice, he continued to scream in pure agony, only god knew what he was going through.

Suddenly, without warning, the blue electricity that was flowing around Kia began to attack Trunks who in turn started his own scream of pain as it travelled over every inch of his body before finally throwing him back into the rounded wall of the Gravity Room.

"Ah, my head!" Trunks moaned, struggling to his hands and knees untransformed. Reaching back he feeling the back of his head with his right hand. It was covered in blood.

It was at this moment that Kia finally opened his eyes and saw a bleeding and injured Trunks staring up at him. Kia's eyes widened even more than they had originally been and his mouth dropped open in horror. Slowly the burning golden energy that surrounded and covered his body started to dim and he felt the anger leave him Before anyone knew what was happening, Kia was face down on the floor and the mysterious power than had once surrounded him had gone, leaving nothing but an eerie and uncomfortable silence. 

Trunk's jaw shook as he slowly got to his feet and stepped over to Kia, his head throbbing painfully with each step.

Kneeling down next to Kia's side, Trunks gave him a quick look over, praying that everything was ok.

"Kia? KIA!?" Trunks yelled shaking him.

He didn't move.

"Come on buddy get up" he said shaking him again "oh please god, don't let this happen again"

Just then Kia's body stirred and his eyes opened slightly. Trunks beamed at him.

"Hey buddy" he said softly.

Kia stared at him for a moment and then swallowed before he tried to speak.

"I'm…sorry" Kia moaned in a dull whisper before his eyes closed and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Breathing deeply, Trunks sighed.

"Me to…"

m m m 

"Sire" A large figure said from the darkness within a large ship "We will be arriving on planet Earth in about 2 more months"

"2 months hmm?" A small figure said from atop a large chair. "That's not good enough"

"Yes, of course master, I'm sorry" The large figure said, kneeling into a bow.

"Get up! Don't be so pitiful!" The small creature yelled in a shrilly voice.

"Sorry master" he said climbing to his feet. "Master, there is just one thing I don't understand, why are we going to Earth first? Shouldn't we be going to some other planets to collect energy, the inhabitants of that planet after all are pathetic!"

"Are you questioning me!?" The strange, rat like creature screamed.

"No, of course not master I was merely…"

"Yes I know, you were only trying to be helpful. The reason we are going there is because my informants on Earth have told me that those androids have finally been destroyed by some kind of amazing fighter" The small creature said floating off his chair. "Now by what they have told me, those androids were extremely powerful and if a human is able to beat them then there should be plenty of energy for our needs"

"Ah, I see now master, very smart" The large figure said laughing.

"Hmm…yes…at least we wont be shot at this time by those damn androids, last time we tried to land on Earth almost all of our ships crashed and we barely got out alive. But now that they are dead we should be able to land and complete our mission"

"Yes master, then we will be able to revive him"

"Yes…it wont be long now. Hold on Buu, Babidi's on his wayyy!"

Well that seems like a nice cliff hanger for that one huh? Hope that made up for taking so long to write it, I'm so sorry. Schools a bitch. Anyway, hope you enjoy, AND GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS. Plzzzzzzzzzzzz heh heh. Well enjoy and c-ya soon.


	7. Pawns of a Master

Welcome back again, Dragon Balls Z fans. Sorry I have been taking so long to write but you know school work is just a little more important. But anyway where did I get off? Ah yes big Dabura and Babidi looking for little old Buu hey? Well enough of the intro, I don't own Dragon Balls Z or any of its characters, so with that said lets begin.

"So what happened in there?" Bulma asked looking down at the unconscious Kia laying comfortably in a hard, flat bed wrapped in white sheets.

Trunks merely grimaced and stared blankly at the floor.

"I'm not to sure, it's something that I've never seen before. If I had to guess I think he may have skipped the first level completely…"

Bulma's eyes knitted together slightly and she took a quick look at Kia.

"You mean he went right to Super Saiyan 2?" 

Trunks shook his head and shrugged.

"That's the thing, I don't think it was level 2, it was different. I mean I saw Gohan transform into that back in the past and it was nowhere as intense as what Kia was going through. It was amazing…at one point he was close to being double my power level…" Trunks said, trailing off and looking down at his mothers face.

A look of slight shock was plastered on it as she turned and stared at Kia as he stirred in his bed.

"He was stronger than you? But…but that's impossible, he's only just a kid!"

"Haven't you learnt anything?" Trunks said turning away and heading for the door across the room "Gohan was just a kid and he achieved something that took Goku, father and I close to a life time to master and even went a step further. Age doesn't determine the strength that someone will posses, it's their spirit. There is also the small fact that he is Gohan's son, and after seeing what he did back in the past, I have learnt never to underestimate Goku's Saiyan blood line" 

"I guess your right" Bulma said rubbing her nose lightly.

"Look I have to go" Trunks said taking a step out of the open door.

"Where are you going?"

Trunks stopped and went silent before turning his head slightly to look at his mother. A small half smile came over his face.

"To get stronger"

m m m 

'Thud, thud, thud, thud' was the sound of the cloaked figure's feet as he sprinted down the crowded street, pushing and shoving past anyone that happened to get in his way. The sky was slightly cloudy, which was strange as it had been a beautiful blue just a few moments ago. 

"Probably an after effect. Amazing"

The mysterious figure continued to run down the cracked footpath, a large smirk on his face. He would be rewarded greatly for the information he had, very greatly indeed. 

"These Saiyan are incredible! They seem to have no limits to their power" The figure thought to himself as he took a left, heading down a deserted subway station. The station had obviously been abandoned for sometime as plaster, litter and what seemed to be train parts littered the area. One of the lights over head kept blinking in an annoying manner, obviously broken. It was a wonder that it hadn't been shut down already. Dodging between the numerous objects, the hooded man made his way down onto the now rusting track and headed down the dark tunnel. Rats could be heard in almost every direction, but scarcely seen due to how dark it was. Despite how unnaturally dark it was, he was still however able to direct himself through the tunnels without any problems, as he had so done countless times before. He stopped for a moment. Someone was following him. Spinning around with lighting fast reflexes he shot a blinding yellow ki blast of energy, disintegrating the fuzzy rodent on impact. His eyes narrowed, just a rat. Turning around he took a few more steps, making his way over to the right hand side of the wall and began to wipe his hands over it in the attempt to find something. Finally, his hands came across an abnormality in the smooth texture of the tunnel's wall. A button. He pressed it. The surrounding silence was briefly interrupted by a metallic "shuck" before returning to the occasional squeaking of the rats. 

Turning, he looked in the general direction of the squeaking rats, "Watch it," he growled, before wiping a strand of hair out of his eyes and heading down the newly opened passage. After what seemed like 5 minutes of continuous walking, the hooded man spotted a soft light deeper down in the passage.

A grin came across his face.

"Ha, master will be most pleased with this information! With it he will no doubt be able to complete what he is planning on in a matter of days!" 

It was becoming slightly warmer, as he made his way into the now blinding light. Rubbing his eyes, he allowed them to adjust before making his way into his clustered and small living quarters. His small "hut" as it would be called, was filled with only the essentials, as it was all that it could fit. It held a small hard bed against the far side of the room, a bar fridge that was positioned in the top right hand corner of the room and a table and chair in the middle, with what seemed to be a small crystal ball on top of it. Walking into the middle of the room, he took a quick look around before reaching up and placing his hand inside of his hood, allowing it to crease his face. His lips were dry and chapped. Sighing, he walked over to his small white bar fridge and took a can of coke out, before taking a seat in the hard wooden chair at the table. Instead of opening the can the normal way; using the ring, he merely poked a hole in it with his finger before taking several big gulps and placing the half empty can on the table. Looking at the crystal ball in the middle of the table, he licked his lips and sighed again.

"Well, guess now is as better time as any," he said smiling.

Placing his hands over the crystal ball, he closed his eyes. Everything was silent, apart from the soft sound of dripping water.

"Alakimza!" he yelled suddenly, resulting in the entire room to be covered in a blinding flash of light.

Then, as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished. Everything was exactly the same, except for one thing. The crystal ball.

"Well, well. Long time no see, Isaac." The small rat like wizard, Babidi said frowning. 

"Hello, sire." Isaac said, bowing down slightly. 

"Isaac my dear boy, have you no manners" Babidi growled, sneering.

"Oh! Of course sire. How could I be so stupid." Isaac said, quickly removing his hood to show his face.

Upon doing so his bright orangey-red hair stood back up in spikes, each pointing out in their own direction, distinguished in several large clumps, quite similar to a Saiyan's hair. His eyes were a very cold light grey, almost as if they were marbles instead of real eyes. Along the right cheek was a deep cut that went from the bottom of his ear all the way to his chin. But his most distinguishing feature was the large 'M' imprinted on his forehead. He had a tall body and quite a bulky build, which would be needed to control the massive energy that he had stored deep in his body. On all accounts, he was much stronger than Dabura, and that made him very proud.

"So, Isaac, what have you called me for?"

Isaac straightened himself and a larger smile took place on his face.

"I have something to tell you master, that will make you very happy indeed!"

"Oh really?" Babidi said, suddenly interested, "Well what is it then?"

"An energy source master Babidi! I found a new energy source!"

Babidi scrunched his face up a little.

"But I thought we already had an energy source to work off…the…Saiyan?"

Isaac nodded, "Yes, but I have found someone much stronger, over twice! A different Saiyan!"

"Twice as strong!? That's excellent! We can suck them both dry! Hahaha!" Babidi yelped gleefully.

"Exactly what I was thinking master!" Isaac agreed buoyantly.

"We'll be able to resurrect Buu immediately!"

"Yes sire"

"Excellent work Isaac! Now I want you to devise a plan on how to steal those two Saiyan's power. Use any means necessary! We should be there in a little under 2 months. Bye Isaac, don't fail me"

"Yes sire"

The image of Babidi disappeared from the crystal ball and Isaac was left alone once again.

"Well, better get to work"

m m m 

"Hmm, that is truly excellent news indeed!" Babidi said jumping off his equally small chair. "But if I know Isaac, the moron will probably fail, and I cant have that happen. I'll need to come up with a plan encase he, no doubt, fail"

Turning around he addressed one of his crew members, "You! Go get…" he said slightly hesitating, "…Yin…and Yan for me…" he finished, sighing.

Nodding, he bowed before eventually leaving the room.

Babidi growled slightly, "Great. Never thought I would have to use those twin idiots again…but they are the strongest I have…"

A few moments after the guard had left, a high pitched laugh and whine could be heard coming from the corridor.

"I pray I wont be tempted to kill those two incompetents…"

Suddenly, through the large metallic doors came two weird looking minikins, who were (as impossible as it may seem) shorter than Babidi himself.

"Hello master Babidi!" both of them yelled in unison.

"Hello Yin…Yan…" Babidi moaned.

"Hello master Babidi! How are you? Good me hopes. Me been good, not to sure what me should do today. Do you know what me should do? Me was thinking me could play. Do you want to play with me? What should we play? How about-"

"Shut up Yin!" Babidi screamed in his shrilly voice.

Yin feel silent.

"…Why don't you want to play with me?…" Yan mumbled from beside him, looking at the floor, "No one ever wants to play with me…"  
Babidi moaned.

"No one ever wants to play with Yan…Yan always left alone…"

"That's cause Yan no fun" Yin cut in.

"Me am!" Yan yelled back before walking over and sitting in the corner.

Babidi began to weep slightly. What did he do to deserve these two morons.

Yin and Yan were both Babidi's attempts at making a creation similar to Buu as his father had done before him…but unfortunately…he didn't do a job anywhere near as good as his father.

Both of them were complete idiots, babies if truth be told. The only good thing was the massive power level that they possessed…although that barely made up for their stupidity.

Yin looked more like a little kid, and acted like one to. He had spiky green hair and shiny blue eyes along with the 'M' on his head. But the most noticeable feature about him was…the extremely goofy smile that he always wore. It absolute never left his face, and that drove Babidi insane.

Yan was the exact opposite. He had flat blue hair and dull green eyes, with of course the 'M' symbol on his forehead. But the major difference between the two was the large frown Yan wore. And the extremely depressed attitude and whiny voice that went with it.

"Listen! You two! I've got a job for you!" Babidi yelled gaining their attention.

"Yes master Babidi! Me do it myself! Don't need Yan!" Yin yelled excitedly, jumping up and down.

"…No one ever involve Yan…him's always alone…never asked to do things…"

"That because you suck" Yin said in what seemed to be a comforting tone.

"Me do not!" Yan yelled before bursting into tears.

"Shut up!" Babidi yelled.

But neither of the twins listened. 

Yan continued to cry, while Yin laughed uncontrollably at him.

Babidi slumped to his knees.

"When I resurrect Buu I will no longer have to put up with such babies…"

Well that's all for this week, hope you enjoyed AND PLZ REVIEW. I know I haven't updated for so long and I'm sorry, I've just been really busy. Well anyway, c-ya later, and I'll try to update soon.


	8. A Time For Dwelling

Hey everybody, sorry its been so long. Encase u will kill me I'll just shut up and let you read. Hope you enjoy. Not really my best work, but I'm tired and need sleep.

"Burning attack" Trunks screamed at the top of his lungs, firing a glowing sphere of energy out of his hands which subsequently wiped out a nearby mountain. The area briefly cracked before returning to normal…that is if you call nothing but dead silence, no birds chirping with a glowing man floating 50 feet in the air normal. Trunks panted slowly and deeply, his body feeling as if it was going to fall apart. What was wrong with him? He tried everything, powering up, trained to unspeakable levels and beyond the likes of which his father would of never even gone, and still he was weak, so weak he could barely beat a boy half his age.

Sighing he looked up at the clear blue sky, a look of grief on his face, "I'm sorry father" he whispered softly, "Sorry I can never be the son that you rightfully deserved…"

Lowering his head he clenched his jaw and allowed his golden aura to engulf his body once again before spreading his arms out parallel from his body, "Final flash!"

y y y

Kia's eyes squinted as he struggled to adjust to the bright and frankly unwelcomed natural light. His entire body practically felt like jelly and he was positive he could feel one of his teeth in a place that it really shouldn't be.

With a slight struggle he curved his lip into a smirk and gave a little chuckle, "_Guess Trunks hit me a lot harder than I thought_"

Shock then rush over his face.

"Trunks!"

In the time frame of just a second he was out of the bed and on his way to the door when out of nowhere Bulma burst into the room. "What!? What's wrong?…" She yelped in a fluster, her head franticly looking around the room before her eyes fell upon Kia, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED!!!" She screamed in a type of motherly rage he often saw her use on Trunks.

Kia just blinked, unsure of what to say, "Uh…I was just-"

"Getting back into bed!" Bulma quickly finished for him, clearing the distance between them in a second.

"No wait please" Kia objected, rasing his hands in an attempt to defend himself from the over protective woman that stood in front of him, "I need to see Trunks. I have to know if he was ok…the last thing I remember…is…Oh my god! I need to find him, he needs help!" He stammered, trying to push his way past Bulma without knocking her through a wall.

Out stretching her arms she continued to block the injured demi Saiyan's path, a soft smile on her face.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. Trunks is fine, in fact he is training right now. The only person who needs help is you so get your kester back into bed myster"

Kia's face screwed up in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"Now!" Bulma growled, pointing forcefully back at his messed up bed. "Your body is in no condition to do anything but rest"

Kia merely scoffed, as if the idea seemed impossible to him, "What? Are you kidding? I'm fine. Now I would really like to go have a talk to-" he started as he took a step past the Aqua haired woman, shortly before a large snap was heard in his left leg.

His eyes widened slightly, followed by barely audible sounds of what seemed to be whining. Turning around, face twitching, he made his way back over to the bed.

"Maybe a few hours of sleep wouldn't hurt"

y y y

Isaac sat silently in his dimly lit under ground lair, a sneer plastered on his face. He had spent the last 3 days trying to come up with a half decent plan which wouldn't result in him being injured or killed. Hell, working for Babidi had those bloody consequences everyday, just talking with him could sometimes turn into a fight for life or death. Sighing he shook his head and tried to get his mind back on the task at hand; finding a way in which he could extract the enormous power contained within those pathetic Saiyans.

Isaac often wondered why he even got into this line of work, there used to be a time, a peaceful time in which he used to play every day with his two brothers and sister. A time where he didn't even know the meaning of death or pain. A time before he met Babidi. Before Babidi had killed every single member of his family, which in turn released all of the dark and evil emotions that now filled him ten fold. It was his fault they were dead, Babidi killed them to get to him, to gain his hatred and therefore his soul and power. No matter though, he lived to serve the dark lord now, those feelings were long behind him and with each passing day grew more and more meaningless.

None the less, if he was able to prove himself in these next coming months, then maybe Babidi would allow him to go free and live the life the he never got to finish as a child. It was true at times he was able to break free of Babidi's mind control, even if it was just for a few seconds. But in those few seconds he felt happier than he could ever imagine, and he wanted to feel that again, feel the warmth that came with it, the feeling of wholeness.

He stared down and the plan he had written so far, it was risky, but it had to work, it just had to. For his sake it did.

y y y

It was cold, unnatural…empty. He needed to get out, needed to feed again, needed to hear the screams of his victims, needed to strike fear into the hearts of the ones who stood before him. He need to live.

It was dark, the darkness felt as if it was going to swallow him alive, it had been centuries since he had once roamed the universe, doing as he wished, being in control on the lives of everyone around him, being able to destroy galaxies with the flip of his wrist. That power had been taken away from him however, and once he found out by whom that did so, he would make them pay, make them regret ever locking him away.

He was growing weak, his muscle were shrived and useless, his power diminished. But that would all change. Soon, he would feed again, and the world would once again fear his name.

Soooo, how was that? I know it was short, especially considering how long it took me to up date, but I think it's not bad considering I did it in under an hour. Sorry I have been neglecting this for so long. It's a long story, I just hope everyone isn't to mad. I'll try and continue to update on a regular basis from now on, depends if any ideas come to me. But until then, please review, it really helps. Even send me emails if u want to know anything bout the story, ask questions, give suggestions or anything else. Well c-ya soon I hope! And if you want to read a really good story, I suggest reading Dragonball New Beginnings: The Ammit Saga by KyLewin it's a truly amazing story and is one of the reasons I decided to start writing again. Well, bye!


	9. The Present

Hi, hi! Back again. I Didn't have any assignments, nor anything to read…well anything to do actually so I thought that I would do another chap, and here it is. Bit longer than last time (sorry) but anyway same disclaimer as usually don't own nothing, never will…well unless the guys who made Dragon Ball Z read this and love it so much they give me the rights to it (doubtful sigh) Well enjoy!

Babidi sat down in his metallic chair, which was obviously far to big for him, and stared out at the surrounding universe. Soon he would control all of this, with no one to stand between him…and no idiot servants to annoy him.

As if on cue, Yin and Yan suddenly burst into the room, arguing about something or other, a big frown on Yan's face.

Sighing, Babidi turned around to address them, a look of utter loath on his face, "What are you two morons arguing about now?"

Yan began to speak up before Yin pushed in front of him and cut him off, a large smile on his face…not that he could do much else.

"Yan is complaining about the mission, him says that him should come also, but me don't think that's a good idea!" Yin said full of energy, jerking forward slightly, scaring the crap out of Babidi who took a tentative step backwards.

"Uh…right…and why do you think that's a bad idea exactly?"

"Because him has a sore face!" Yin said, nodding his head rapidly.

"No me don't" Yan said giving his face a quick once over.

Yin turned and faced Yan, the same goofy look on his face, before he grabbed Yan's head and smashed it into the wall of the ship. Babidi's eyes shot open in shock.

"You do now!" Yin said gleefully.

Yan was rolling around on the floor, hands on his face, screaming in utter agony, tears streaming down his face.

Babidi's face was still that of complete shock, a large sweat mark was making its way down the back of his head, blinking he began to say something.

"Uh-"

"Yep see, hims in no condition to fight now, hims more uglier than before, that not a good thing is it master bubby" Yin said, cutting him off.

"Babidi" he growled irritated, correcting his idiot creation.

"What is" he replied confused, looking around the room.

"Argh! GET OUT!" Babidi screamed, pointing at the door.

Yin just stood there a moment, obviously thinking with the lack of movement he was doing. Staring at Babidi, he followed where his hand was pointing to, before turning to the door in which he entered. Turning back around he stared at his small rat like master, "Oh ok master, me understand" He said walking over to Yan and kicking him in the chest before picking him up and throwing him out the door, which closed shortly after. Turning back around it seemed (if it was at all possible) that the idiotic smile on his face had grown, "Hims gone now master bubby! What do you want me to do now"

Babidi just stared at him, jaw open slightly. He could still hear Yan outside of his room, whining uncontrollably. Was this some kind of sick way of 'karma' the natural logic of life, getting back at him for all the bad things that he had done in his life? It seemed the only logical answer.

Thinking for a moment he came up with an idea, "Hold your breath and don't stop till I tell you" He said dully, turning around and floating back to his chair"

"Yes bubby!" Yin said, talking a deep breath and doing as his master had ordered him to.

"_It would be my luck that he can hold his breath forever_" Babidi thought to himself as he stared back into the black abyss, returning to his earlier thoughts.

It all seemed to be going to plan, but from what he had heard of these '_Saiyans_' they could pose a very high threat to him and his plans, especially if those blasted Kia's decided to fill them in on what was happening…it could be disastrous. Babidi grimaced, it had been there fault his father was dead, their fault that Buu was locked away.

"When Buu is set free those blasted Kia's will be the first to pay!" Babidi growled, glaring at the skies. "They took everything away from me, and that is unforgivable!"

Suddenly a loud 'thud' was heard behind him, breaking the silence, a smirk crossed his face, "_Looks like he can't_"

· · · · ·

"It is time, they are on their way" said a short purple man, his white mohawked hair blowing softly in the wind. "What I have feared for centuries is finally upon us"

"Are you sure master?" A figure said from beside him, the two of them the only living beings on the large unblemished planet.

The planet itself was beautiful, amazing, perfect. The land was completely green, not even an inch was left uncovered, trees were placed generously across the planet as well as rocks and other natural formations. It was a heaven that only those two shared. Other larger planets circled it, similar to the way a sun would, adding to its breath taking view. In truth it was the eye of the universe, the beholder of all. Home to the former Kia's, till all but one was wiped out. Now it was his home, his duty, his alone, well, to the exception of his faithful helper and friend. It was his job to watch over all that proceeded below him, to protect it, to guard it. And once again, that time had come, although sooner than he would have personally hoped.

"Yes I am sure of it, we must get to earth before he does and find that vile creature and destroy it, it's the only way this universe will ever live in peace.

The figure that stood beside him placed his hand on the purple mans shoulder and nodded.

"You are sure about this master?" He asked one last time.

"Yes," he replied, staring ahead, "lets go"

With that both figures disappeared, and the beautiful planet was once again alone.

· · · · ·

"Dinner's ready" Bulma's voice called from in the kitchen, waking Kia up from his sleep. He still felt as if he was going to fall apart at any second, but the sound of food was music to his ears.

"Sweet!" he yelped jumping out of bed and shooting out the door and up the stairs. The rest of the house had its lights on, unlike his bedroom, but the blinding adjustment hardly did anything to his hunger deprived thoughts. He felt a lot better though, not great, but better. One of the perks of being a Saiyan he guessed, well so Trunks had told him. Apparently when ever one was injured and survived their power increased greatly. This had got him thinking because a week ago Bulma had been telling Trunks and himself that she had begun designs on a rejuvenation tank or something, similar to what Trunk's father had used when he worked for some guy called Freiza. This tank had the ability to heal someone, even if they were at deaths door and get them back to full health in less than a day. So Kia had though, if a Saiyan could get stronger after getting injured, and the rejuvenation tank could heal you again, then why not just blow a hole in his chest, then hope in the tank and heal himself, making him stronger, then just do it over and over again, until he was unbeatable. This seemed like a great idea, but after thinking it over for a while it occurred to him that having someone blow a gaping hole in his chest might really hurt. Oh well, there were other ways to get stronger and even if he did do it like that he wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing that he had cheated, but right now the only thing on his mind was food.

"I'm here!" he announced bursting into the dinning room, "Where's the food!?"

Bulma blinked at him from behind the table, but quickly recovered from the sudden shock and a smile appeared on her face. "Wow, didn't think you'd be up for dinner" she began, placing a roast chicken on the table, "Your looking better"

Kia didn't seem to be listening though his eyes were on all of the food that was littered across the table, his tongue hanging out slightly.

"Uh…Kia?" She asked quietly, waving her arm to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sorry. It looks great!" He yelped, a over joyed look on his face.

Bulma laughed slightly as her smile grew, "Thanks dear, take a seat, I'll be back in a minute just need to get the rest of the food"

Kia nodded and then practically jumped into his seat, then spent a few minutes gawking at all the amazing types of food that lay before him, "_Oh my god, where do I start? With the chicken? Oh, or the potatoes? Hmm, that spaghetti looks good to, maybe I should-" _Before he could finish any further thoughts a door or the right opened and someone entered the room.

"Man this all looks great Mrs B, I cant wait till-" Kia started before he saw who it was, "Trunks! Man are you ok!?" He yelled, completely forgetting about the food and running over to his older friend and trainer, concern on his face.

Trunks lifted his eye brows in surprise, 'Whoa, didn't think you were up yet" he said stopping to smile, "Mum's cooking that good is it?"

Kia seemed to ignore the question as he gave Trunks a quick look over, he seemed almost in as bad a condition as he was. "Oh my god Trunks, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you like that. Are you alright? You look like crap!"

"Your one to talk," Trunks said, bursting out laughing, walking past Kia he took a seat at the table, taking a quick glace at his mothers buffet. "I'm fine, its not your fault I'm like this. After what happened in the gravity room I decided I should go do some training on my own, and ah…what you see is the end result"

Trunk's clothes were completely torn and in some parts even burnt. Most of his body and more importantly his face were covered in dry blood and several cuts, which looked to be in very painful positions.

Sighing in relief, Kia took his seat once again and started to pile food onto his plate in the same manner that Trunks was; grabbing everything you can, as fast as you can. Once each Saiyan's plate was full to the limit of mind boggling, they continued to have their conversation.

"Trunks," Kia began, a little hesitant, "what happened in there?"

Trunks looked up from his huge bowl of spaghetti, slurping up the strands he was on and remained quiet for a moment as he thought of how to say what he was going to.  
"I don't really know what happened," he said shrugging, "it seemed like you transformed, but if was like nothing I've seen before. You were much stronger than I was, and you didn't seem to have any control of yourself, if I had to say I'd say you reached level 2...but…there was something…different-"

Just then Bulma entered back into the room, a large grin on her face, quickly followed by some servants with more plates of food., "Hmm, knowing you Saiyans and that damn appetite of yours I thought I should get some extra-" Bulma suddenly stopped, her eyes widening as they fell upon Trunks, anger showing all over her face.

Trunks rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Mum…I can explain why I look like this just calm down, I was training and-"

"YOU STARTED EATING BEFORE I GOT BACK!? HOW RUDE" Bulma screamed. Both Kia and Trunks fell out of their chairs in shock.

Trunks climbed back to his feet, disbelief all over his face, "I come home beaten and bloody and all you care about is the fact we started eating before you got back?!"

Bulma merely huffed as she walked over and took a seat at the table also, then motioned for the servants to place the rest of the food on the almost now bare table.

"Trunks, after living with your father and yourself for so long I have grown used to the both of you coming home almost half dead, its just another Saiyan thing I have gotten used to. But just because you are a Saiyan, DOESN'T EXCUSE YOU FROM USING YOUR MANNERS!"

Kia burst out laughing this time as Trunks struggled to understand what on earth his mother way on about.

"Yes Trunks, you have to use you manners at the table, remember?" he said slyly.

Glaring at him he turned back to his mother, "What about Kia, he started eating soon after I did"

Bulma merely shook her head as she grabbed some food to put on her plate, "Don't try and pin the blame on someone else, Kia probably only started because you did! Besides, Kia's the guest.

"Yep, I'm the guest" Kia replied, a huge smile on his face.

Sighing, Trunks lowered his head in defeat, knowing better than to get in a fight with his mother as it often ended with her winning, "Sorry mother"

"So you should be," she said, taking a bite of her piece of bread before swallowing it and continuing, "Now while you boys have been training this week I have been fixing up your present!"

"Present?" Trunks asked, forgetting the previous argument.

"Yep, the rejuvenation tank, I just finished it today, mostly due to the face that Kia looked like he needed it desperately. Although he looks a lot better I'm guessing he's still in a lot of pain"

Kia nodded, "Yep, I still feel as if I was hit by a bus"

Bulma nodded and continued, "Well, since you don't look so great yourself either Trunks, I suggest that both of you should get in and heal up so you can both get back to your training or what ever you want to do tomorrow"

Trunks stared at her in confusion, "Both? Isn't there only enough room for one?"

"No," Bulma said shaking her head, "not with mine. It's not the same as the one your father used, this one has room for two people, I thought it would be a good idea and a lot faster than building two" She said beaming with pride.

Trunks smile grew as he quickly scoffed down the rest of his meal (to Bulma's distaste) and got up from the table, "Well what are we waiting for, lets go test it out now"

Kia quickly did the same, as did Bulma (minus of course the food consumption)

"Ok boys follow me" she said walking out of the dinning room, quickly followed by the two of them. After walking down several corridors and up a few stairs they were in the training room, where the gravity machine and everything else the two Saiyans had been using of late were. Looking around they noticed a large machine that hadn't previously been there, sitting next to the gravity machine. It looked similar to the gravity machine, except it was surrounded by several computers which seemed to make up the controls. The machine itself had two oval doors which opened outward to allow the users to get in, where several cords and cables hung from the roof, as well as a gas mask which obviously gave them air to breath while they were inside. The inside seemed to give off an eerie blue glow, which frankly wasn't to inviting.

"Wow, you made it so appealing mother" Trunks commented walking over and hitting a button next to one of the oval doors, in turn opening it.

"Yeah well what do you expect from me? Jez! Your so picky about everything. Your father would of sat in a lava pit if it promised to make him stronger" she said walking over to the control panel and hitting some buttons, "Now hurry up and get in"

Just before Trunks was about to get in Kia quickly stopped him, an idea popping into his head.

"Wait, Trunks, I was just thinking of something" he said turning him around.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"Well you know how you told me that Saiyans get stronger when ever they survive a injury?" Trunks nodded, "Well I was thinking why don't we both attack each other to the point of death before we get in, that way we will get a lot strong than we would now"

Trunks was silent for a moment as he contemplated the idea.

"Oh come on Trunks, what's the worst that can happen?"

After a few more seconds he nodded and then raised his hand and pointed it at Kia chest, "Ok then, we will both shoot a ki blast at the count of three. Mother, when we this happens quickly place both of us in the rejuvenation tanks and then turn them on. Got it?"

Both of them nodded.

Kia also lifted his hand and then pointed it at Trunk's chest, soon after both the Saiyans began to gather energy into their palms.

"1...2-"

"Wait!" Bulma cut in, both of them turned and looked at her, the energy still in their hands "Before you do this I need to tell you, if your injured like that it will take longer for you to heal, you wont be healed till around tomorrow afternoon"

Trunks nodded and turned back to Kia, "Its ok, I mean what's going to happen in less than a day? Ready?"

Kia nodded.

"1...2...3!" He yelled, both of the demi Saiyans firing their powerful ki blasts at the same time. Bulma covered her face as a bright flash and two agonising screams filled the room. After a few seconds she uncovered her face and saw both of them laying on the floor and clutching their chest, struggling to breath. As fast as she could she quickly ran over and grabbed Trunks and placed him in the rejuvenation tank, followed soon after by Kia. Closing the two oval doors she returned to the control panel and turned it on, which in turn filled the tank with a strange type of liquid. The cords quickly attached themselves to the Saiyans bodies as if they were alive, followed by the masks. Soon both of them were slowly bobbing in the cell revitalizing liquid, their bodies already healing.

Bulma smiled as she watched her invention get to work.

"It's times like these I wish we still had sensu beans"

So how was that? A bit longer than last time? I hope you enjoyed it, it took me a while to write this, just had writers block I suppose. Oh well, another chapter down. Thanks to all that review and let me say I welcome anyone who wants to, even if it is bad, just send me something. Lol, well enjoy and c-ya soon! (P.S If you wish to ask me any questions or give me some advice just send me an email at ) Bye!!! Remember read Dragonball New Beginnings: The Ammit Saga by KyLewin, you wont regret it!


	10. Unforeseen Problems

Thanks for all the reviews (mainly KyLewin, thanks for reading my story I'm really glad you enjoyed it) Oh and sorry for taking so long to update, just had a lot of school and the sort so yeah. P.S Italics are flash backs. Anyway, enough with that, I think I should just get right to the chase, enjoy!

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" The short purple man said, looking around at the large grassy mountains that surrounded him. It was no where near as beautiful as his own planet, but it had its own type of…feeling about it, that made it special in its own way.

The red man whom stood beside him nodded, also taking in the sight, "Yes master, it has. If only we were visiting Earth on a more…enjoyable basis"

"Yes, that is to true. But we will have plenty of time in which to enjoy our stay, right now we have far more important issues to deal with," The purple main replied, floating into the air a few metres, "such as finding out whereabouts Buu is…before Babidi or any of his minions do…I refuse to fail my ancestors"

His red friend waited a few moments before joining him in the air, quickly looking around to see if there was anyone around, "You know master…this isn't just your responsibility…I still think it would be wise to find allies before we search for Buu"

"No. It is my responsibility as the Supreme Kai, Kabito and mine alone. Now lets go before it's to late"

With that, both men took off into the sky, not knowing what destiny would soon have in store for them.

· · · · ·

Isaac jerked awake prematurely from his deep sleep, a look of shock and disbelief on his face. He had sensed something, something very familiar for just a moment, but now it was gone again. Concentrating he struggled to try and reach out to the power he had briefly felt just moments before.

"_It couldn't be him could it?_"Isaac thought to himself, closing his eyes to try and get a better lock on his target. "There!" he yelled out victoriously, getting up from his seat and heading back down his secret corridor, eventually making his way back out onto the streets, quickly covering himself with his red aura and shooting off into the air after his prey.

"I never would of thought I'd get a shot at the legendary Supreme Kai" Isaac laughed raising his power level as he went, "If I'm lucky I might even be able to flush out those damned Saiyans! That will make Babidi very happy indeed, the death of a Kia and the capture of the Saiyan's energy in one sweep" he said smirking happily, doubling his speed as he sliced through the air like an arrow.

Isaac could sense that he was easily stronger than both the Supreme Kai and his pathetic lackey, but if either of those Saiyans got in the way he may have quite a problem with them. The stronger of the two, which had just exploded into existence a few days ago could easily beat him with the level of power he possessed, and to have to fight all four fighters would just be plain suicide.

It was weird, it seemed as if he was much weaker than the original Saiyan, but then all of a sudden his power just increased to phenomenal levels, something that he shouldn't of been able to reach at his current power level. In his existence Isaac had heard rumours about the Saiyans and about their powers, the most interesting of course was something they called 'Super Saiyan' It apparently could increase their power levels by several times its original state. On top of that there were rumours that there were several different levels to this 'Super Saiyan' transformation, which would in turn duplicate their power level as done the first time but each bringing them to a whole new pinnacle of power, completely toppling the one before it. But he didn't have to worry, he had heard that it was incredibly hard to reach the first 'Level' of the Super Saiyan transformation, let alone any of the others. It had after all only been achieved by a handful of Saiyans in over thousands of years. The thing that worried him though was that the only Saiyans that had gotten to that level and beyond were the ancestors of the two powerful monkeys that he now had to deal with. And that made him more that a bit nervous. But on the bright side he did have a plan, and a brilliant one at that, one that even if they were stronger that he was he could still win, and fulfil Babidi's earlier orders. Steal the Saiyan's energy. Smirking he checked the small knapsack that was hanging off his shoulders, seeing if he still had the devices that were vital for his plan to work. He could feel both of the round orbs, each about the same size as an orange, it had taken him several sleepless nights and days but he had finally finished them. The small round orbs had the ability to absorb and capture any one persons ki, which in turn would allow him to give them to his master to use in releasing Buu.

"Not much further" Isaac said in a cold voice.

Isaac personally had nothing against the Kia's, but if it got him closer to his freedom then so be it. He would climb any hight, kill anybody so he could feel the warmth and happiness he had once felt, and the life he had always dreamed of living.

· · · · ·

Bulma sat in her larger than life office, squinting as she slowly fiddled with something under a small microscope. Several main computers surrounded her as well as a few book cases, whilst the desk she was working on was covered in diagrams and other crazed scientific notes and books. Licking her lips she picked up her small pocket screwdriver and fastened the back onto her latest invention, happiness danced across her face.

"I' am a genius" she beamed, placing the object in a handheld wooden box and putting it in her desk draw. Getting up she stretched the kinks out of her back and yawned loudly before deciding to go check on the boys. Exiting her office she quickly typed in her 8 digit pin code, which started the offices' lockdown process. All of the doors' locks spun into action, making sure that no one could get in, and if this wasn't enough it was shortly followed by three large metal doors sliding down in front of it to further block off entrance. Once she was sure that everything was secure, she continued on her path to the training room, the look of pride still plastered on her face. The object that was now safely hidden in her office (well that is from anything that wasn't a Saiyan or crazed villain) was something she didn't really need at all, the only reason she had built it was to see if she could, a type of personal challenge. That of course didn't take away a drop of pride she was feeling, and who knows, maybe they might need it one day. She had learnt not to rule anything out ever since the first day she met Goku. Her smile shrunk as she remembered her old friend, it was ironic really, the strongest man to of ever lived, the universes saviour, was struck down but a pitiful heart virus. She remembered how she had spent what seemed like an eternity trying to make a cure for the virus, but no matter how smart she was or how quick she worked the virus had beaten her, inevitably killing her childhood friend. She had of course eventually made a cure, unfortunately it was pointless, the best she could do was send Trunks back in time in order to give him the cure…but as she had found out that didn't change the reality they were living in. She never really believed it would work, everything she had learnt in her life opposed it, but she still gave it a shot.

Sighing she quickly shook the memory from her head and entered the training room, taking a quick look around to make sure everyone was ok before finally heading over to the two demi Saiyans. A grimace came over her as she prepared herself for what she would see, her eyes fixing first on the unconscious Kia, who was slowly floating around in the strange healing liquid.

"What a strange young man," Bulma thought to herself, unknowingly tapping her foot on the floor, "we know absolutely nothing about him…don't even know if we can trust him…but I suppose, its better to have that kind of power on your side rather than as a foe. And I'm not exactly the best judge of character myself"

A smile crept across her face as an image of Vegeta flashed through her mind, but this was soon replaced with a flown of pain.

She missed him so much, it was all she would think about most of the time, the way he held her, the way he looked at her…the way he kissed her. But it was all gone now…and had been for a very long time. She looked to the left of Kia's tank and saw her son floating there, at least she still had him.

"Hmh, so this…boy is my child?" Vegeta said, staring at the sleeping infant imprisoned in his cot.

__

Bulma's face reddened slightly as she looked at the floor, "Yes Vegeta…I…I know we never planed on this happening…but I would really like it if…well we could be a family…"

Vegeta's face hardened as he looked from the infant to her than back again, a sneer forming as he did so.

"I don't know what you thought was going to happen woman, but I no longer have a family, nor will I ever"

Bulma nodded quickly, fully expecting the answer she had just received. Trunks slowly stirred in his cot, a soft whine rising as tears formed in his eyes. Quite similar to the ones forming in his mothers. Swallowing down the pain that was forming in her throat she walked over to pick up her new born son, that was until Vegeta cut in front of her, reaching into the cot

"Oh god he's going to kill him!" Bulma thought to herself in shock, quickly rushing over and grabbing Vegeta's shoulder, vainly attempting to pull him off, it was then she saw what he was doing. Vegeta was holding onto Trunk's hand, who was now wearing a small smile and wriggling around happily.

"My son, the future prince of the Saiyans. You will be the best, the strongest, you will be unbeatable. I will show you the extent of our Saiyan heritage, the power, the legends, the pride that flows through your veins"

Bulma's mouth hung open slightly, she hadn't seem him like this before.

"Vegeta…I-"

Vegeta covered Bulma's lips with his index finger, taking his hand he took her chin and kissed her softly before turning to the door, "I may not always be here, but there is one think I know for certain, no harm will ever come to either of you while there is still breath in my body, I promise"

A tear slid down Bulma's face as she continued to stare at her son, images flooding through her mind. A small whisper escaped her lips.

"I miss you Vegeta…"

· · · ·

"Master! Wait!" Kabito yelled, stopping in mid air, his white energy exploding around him as he powered up a blast.

The Supreme Kai also stopped, a look of confusion on his face, "Kabito? What's wrong?"

Kabito's eyes narrowed as he looked around, he could of sworn he sensed something a moment ago. But how had it gotten so close in the first place?

"I think someone may be following us…" he mumbled, just loud enough for the Supreme Kai to hear.

"Following us? But I haven't sensed-"  
"Sshh!" Kabito growled, cutting him off, "He's close…and very strong…"

The Supreme Kai's eyes widened slightly as he hastily looked around, vainly trying to spot the 'intruder' he swallowed deeply before turning back to Kabito, "How strong"

Kabito thought for a moment, his eyes continuing to wander, trying to lock onto whatever was out there, "I…think he may be stronger than us" he replied hesitantly, "…Listen to me carefully master…fly away, fly away as fast as you can and get as far away as possible from this place, I'll contact the North Kia and ask him if there is anyone on this planet who can help protect you…"

"And what about you?"

"I'll try my best to kill this thing…"


	11. Desperate Times

Hi again, hope you've all had a good one. I haven't…damn exams and all…oh well. Well you now how it goes, don't own nothing…well sept for my computer and…er…I think you know what I mean. Anyway, on with the story.

Flash backs are Italics!

Oh there is a little bit of…er…gore I guess you could say but its nothing really, just thought I should give you a heads up. With that's said ENJOY!

Kabito's eyes skimmed the area, a few birds were slowly gliding through the air but that was about it. Glancing behind himself he watched as his master quickly shot off into the distance, a white aura surrounding him.

"At least he should be safe," Kabito said turning back around and scanning the area thoroughly, "now to insure his protection"

Thinking for a moment he considered what quadrant Earth would be situated in the galaxy, eventually recognizing it to be the North. Closing his eyes Kabito focused, opening his mind and trying to pick up on the correct signal.

"Hello, North Kia?"

· · ·

The sun shone brightly on King Kai's little planet, then again it was pretty much all it ever did, but he didn't really mind. His car glistened almost hypnotically as he applied yet another coating of polish to it, not that he ever drove it anywhere. But then again, did people ever drive there houses? King Kai sighed as he once again dipped his cloth into the bucket of polish, he didn't have much to do these days, ever since everyone on Earth, apart from Trunks, was killed by the androids there was no real need to be keeping a watch over it. The main reason Earth really ever attracted attention was because of the Dragon Balls or Goku, and both of them were gone now. As for the rest of the Northern quadrant, nothing ever really happened, Earth was pretty much the hot spot for all goings on. King Kai smiled as a thought popped into his head, only 984 years until the next After World Tournament would be held, then he would be able to enter Goku, Gohan and Vegeta(…that is if he could talk King Yemma into letting him leave H.I.F.L in order to participate) and watch them all completely decimate the competition. King Kai let out a little snort as he pictured West Kia's face when his group of warriors took home the cup. It had been a while since he had seen Goku and Gohan, not to mention everyone else, Tien, Yamcha and so on, they all now lived on the Grand Kia's planet and trained. Maybe he could ask them to come by his little planet and see him sometime, or maybe he could go to the Grand Kia's planet himself…

"Hello, North Kia?" A giant voice boomed in his head, startling him whilst he was in the middle of polishing the front of the car. This resulted in his hand slipping on the already smooth surface and therefore, without any support, his head smashed into the shiny red bonnet.

"Ah! Damn! Haven't you heard of a nice quiet hello!" He yelled at the unknown voice, rubbing his forehead gingerly, "Who is this anyway?"

"Excuse me for my haste North Kia, but this is a matter of great importance and I am currently running on borrowed time" the voice replied stopping for a moment. "The Supreme Kai is in great danger! We must act fast or he could die!"

King Kai's eyes shot open in shock, "Supreme Kai? You have to be kidding me! What in Kami's name is he doing on Earth?"

"My name is Kabito and the Supreme Kai and myself came here to stop Majin Buu from being revived, but it seems that Babidi has some company waiting for us…more than I can handle"

"What? What the hell is a Majin Buu? I swear if this is a prank I will so-"

"This is not a prank North Kia! Now please, this is a matter of life and death, I don't have enough time to explain right now. Now is there anyone on this planet who is strong enough to aid myself and the Supreme Kai?"

King Kai went silent for a moment trying to get a grip on the situation, "Ok fine! Yes, there are two people on Earth who should be strong enough to assist you, but right now they are …er…busy…"

"What do you mean busy? This involves the Supreme Kai's life and the survival of the very universe, surely they can afford to come help!" Kabito yelled out in rage, his eyes still closed tightly in concentration.

"Look, they are both…injured alright, it will take at least another few hours before they are able to-"

"We don't even have one! Listen I can hold this thing, but I need help or otherwise I wont stand a chance! Do you understand!"

"Ok! Ok! Trunks and Kia will be on their way…just hang on ok…" King Kai said breaking off the telepathic link, his stress already elevated. "Sometimes I really do wish that planet would just blow up!"

· · ·

"Mummy why are we hiding?" The little boy whispered to his mother as the both of them huddled under the remains of what used to be a building.

"W-we-were… just playing a g-game dear" The mother replied, a explosion quickly followed by a scream sounded in the distance.

"But I don't like this game, why cant we play something else, we always play this" the small lavender hair child pouted, his mother's grip slowly tightening around him.

"We'll play what ever you want when we get home. Ok, Trunks?" She responded, taking a quick look around the corner only to wish she hadn't at the sight of yet another explosion.

"But we already are home Mummy," the little boy whined, a look of confusion on his face.

"Yes I know dear…but we have to move to another home now ok…this one is…um…to dirty…"

"Why do we always have to move…" he muttered, "I like it here…"

"So did I…" she responded glumly, quickly covering his ears when another series of explosions began.

While his mother for some reason unbeknown to him covered his ears for the what felt like the hundredth time, he allowed his eyes to wandering around the small area in his view, eventually falling upon something on the ground.

"Mummy, what's Karen doing on the ground?"

Bulma eyes quickly darted over to what her son seemed to be looking at and her throat painfully tightened. Her best friend Karen was lying there, blood covering her body, she had probably been hit by shrapnel or something, it didn't really matter what it was…it all came down to the androids in the end.

"Mummy?" Trunks asked again, pulling at his mothers sleave.

Bulma swallowed as tears began to form in her eyes, "She's just playing a game dear"

"Oh ok…" he said quietly, "Why isn't Ken playing to?"

Wincing slightly, Bulma prayed to Kami that he had gotten away, gotten somewhere safe…not suffered the same fate that his wife had"

"He's probably busy"

It was quiet for a little longer, until Trunks, to Bulma's fear, began talking again.

"I miss Daddy…when will he be back Mummy?"

This was to much for Bulma and she completely broke down, giving into the stinging tears and kissing her son on the forehead.

"He has gone away honey, to go fight some more monsters like I used to tell you about"

That was when Trunks noticed something else out of the corner of his eye.

Bulma looked over to and almost cried out as she saw Ken slowly, but with complete determination crawl towards his wife.

Ken seemed to be crawling away from something, his body drenched in what a child would have merely thought to be paint, Trunks looked at him with confusion.

"Is Ken playing the game to Mummy?" He asked pointing to his mothers older friend.

Bulma began to quietly sob as she watched her friend slowly crawl over to Karen's unmoving form, before cradling her in his arm, tears streaming down his face. Trunks looked up at his mother, unsure what the problem was.

"Mummy why are you crying? You can go play to if you want…" He said innocently, confusion plastered on his face. This only seemed to make his mother cry more as she pushed his head into her chest in an attempt to shield him from what she was sure to follow.

He merely wriggled free with ease, unfortunately for her, being his fathers son and all he was easily stronger than her, even at such a young age.

"Honey please don't look" she begged her son, trying desperately to cover his face with her hands. But as easily as he had earlier, he just pulled them away, unaware of the strength that he possessed.

"But I want to watch them play!" He growled defiantly to his mother, "I'm going to say hello"

Bulma's eyes shot open in horror as her son opened his mouth and prepared to call out to their friends, but quickly covered it and whispered the first thing that she could think of into his ear.

"No, no, Trunks! You cant do that, they're playing a game, if you call out you will ruin it and they will be very mad. You don't want them to be mad at you do you?" She hissed into his ear as she stroked his hair through her fingers, sobs desperately trying to once again break through her forced calmness.

"But-" He began to say, before someone he didn't know walked up to both Karen and Ken. Trunks fell silent, something deep inside of him told him he had to be. His mothers hands held onto him as she silently prayed to Kami while at the same time struggling not to burst into tears.

The man who stood before both Karen and Ken didn't look to be that old, he wore a pair of long jeans with a rip on his right knee, a white long sleeved shirt with a black shirt over the top of it with what seemed to be a strange small red symbol imprinted on it and a red bandana tied around his neck. His jet black hair hung loosely down to his shoulders, while a small grin was slowly growing on his face. He stared down happily at the two who lay before him, in a similar fashion to that of a lion just after it had caught its prey.

"You humans are pathetic you know that?" The young man finally said with no emotion, despite the smile that was on his face. "Does your weaknesses know no bounds?"

Ken looked up at him, defiance in his eyes, his blood soaked blonde hair blowing slowly in front of them, a sneer slowly forming.

"How dare you call us the pathetic ones! Weak! We aren't the ones who are running around killing just for the fun of it! Look what you did to my wife! That's the difference between you and us robot! The only difference! It isn't strength, or speed, or intelligence, or anything else like that! It's our hearts, and it will be because of them that will finally lead to your downfall!" He growled, every word looking as though it was taking its toll on his already worn body.

Trunks had so many questions flowing through his mind that he wanted to ask at that moment, but he continued to remain quiet, his mothers body still shaking against his.

The man in front of his friends burst out laughing at what Ken had just said to him and he kneeled down and stared Ken directly in the eyes.

"A heart is it? He said through a toothy grin. "So what if one was to take that away? Would that make you unhuman?"

Ken's eyes widened slightly, "What do you mean" he chocked out.

The man took his eyes off Ken and instead looked at Karen who was still laying motionlessly in his arms.

"Let me give you an example shall I?" He said lifting his hand and slamming it into Karen's chest and removing something red from it.

Trunk's face went slightly pale, what kind of game were they playing, it didn't look fun at all. His mother clung onto him tightly and softly whimpered into his hair, he could feel her hot tears drop onto his head and make a small path through his hair. He could also feel tears in his eyes, but yet to know exactly why they were their.

Ken however screamed out in pain as if the deed had been don't to him instead of his wife, the man in front of him merely laughed, before throwing the red organ to the ground and stomping on it. Ken launched himself at the man before him, swinging a punch into his chest which he didn't even seem to notice, before being pushed back to the ground in a crying heap.

"So I guess that means she isn't a human anymore," the man said in the same cold voice. "You know there are morals you humans go by that state you aren't meant to marry anything that isn't human. That makes you quite a disgusting little thing doesn't it?"

Ken merely continued to cry into his wife's bleeding body as the dark haired man lifted his arm and pointed it out in front of him.

"I wouldn't normally do this, but I'm in a hurry so I suppose I will end your torment. Pity you wont see your…what would it be called now?…Thing? In the afterlife. Goodbye"

A bright golden light began to grow in the mans hand, forcing Trunks to shield his face. What was he doing? Whatever it was it wasn't nice and by the looks of it, it was going to hurt his friends. Trunks clenched his fists in anger and pushed himself away from his mother, shakily moving towards what he deemed as the mean man. His Mummy had told him what his Daddy used to do to mean people when he was still around, how he used to win no matter what. Trunks continued to stumble towards the laughing man when suddenly the golden light in the mans hands shot out and hit Ken and there was a huge explosion blowing him backwards, before the darkness consumed him he could hear a shrill female voice call out to him.

"Trunks!"

· · ·

"Trunks!"

Trunk's eyes shot open in fear as he quickly look around him, before realising it was just a dream. His heart was pounding as he slowly began to relax, but he could of sworn it was so real…" he thought to himself, "Wait a minute…wasn't that a man's voice that…"

"Trunks can you hear me?" The voice yelled again, scaring the crap out of him, once again making him think that it might not of been a dream, "Damn it Trunks calm down it's me, King Kai!"

Trunks slowly began to calm down again, a smile making it way over his annoyed face "King Kai, why are you calling, I haven't heard from you in years!"

King Kai's voice continued to remain serious though, "Trunks I'm sorry but right now is no time for chit chat, there is a big problem and I need you to get out of that thing and help"

Trunks tried to move slightly and felt his gut scream out in pain, "Er…King Kai, I'm sort of not in the best condition right now, in about three or hours I should be-"

"We don't have that long Trunks! Please, I need your help right now! Quick, wake up Kia and the two of you need to go out of their as fast as you can!"

"But what's the-" Trunks began to ask, but then he sensed it, a huge power level in the west was quickly and steadily increasing. "Ok I'm on my way" Trunks said hitting the button on his chamber, which emptied the gel like substance, quickly followed by the door opening. Upon getting out Trunks ran over and grabbed his sword from the shelf beside the Gravity Room and clipped it to his back before turning towards Kia, preparing to wake him up. That's when the second power level exploded into life, stopping him in his tracks.

Trunks licked his lips and looked down at the timer on the side of Kia's machine, "He just has an hour left…" he thought to himself.

Grimacing, he instead flew to one of the nearby window and opened it, before covering himself in a blue aura and speeding off towards the two large power levels. His body still felt soar in most parts, and he couldn't yet tell how much it would limit his full strength, but from the sounds of it he didn't have much of a choice. He shivered uncontrollably as the wind wiped against his face, thanks to the healing liquid that still covered his body

King Kai voice once again burst into his mind, "Trunks! What are you doing? What about Kia? Go back and pick him up right now!"

Trunks merely shook his head, despite the fact King Kai couldn't see him, "Can't do that King Kai, if these two are as strong as they seem then we need a back up encase I fail, and for that to work Kia needs to be at full strength, unlike me he only has an hour left…I should at least be able to hold them off for an hour…"

"Ah! For starters I'm pretty sure you only have to fight one of those two power levels, one of them …I think is on our side"

"You think?" Trunks replied cocking a brow.

"Yes…well, I'm almost positive that he is-"

"Great, that sounds real convincing" Trunks replied sarcastically.

"Shut up alright! Do you have any idea how hard it is being a Kia? I mean my head is still hurting from a few-"

"King Kai?"

"Oh-sorry. Well, a few minutes ago someone by the name of Kabito er…called… me and said that he and the Supreme Kai have come to Earth to destroy something call…Majin Buu I think it was" King Kai said, sweat slipping down his face.

"Supreme Kai? Majin Buu?"

"Ok, I'm going to explain this very briefly. You know I'm a Kia right? Well I see over the Northern Quadrant of the Universe. Now there is a Kia for each Quadrant, North, South, East and West. On top of that there is the Grand Kia, he watches over all of us and makes sure we are doing out job properly. And on top of that there is the Supreme Kai, over seer of all, he is the one who is on Earth, and obviously this …Majin Buu or what ever must therefore be incredibly important for him to come here himself.

Trunks nodded in understanding, "So in other words he must be big trouble?"

"More than likely"

"Hmh, good think I've still been training," he muttered more to himself than King Kai, " So I'm guessing one of the power levels I'm sensing isn't either Kabito or the Supreme Kai?"

"Yes, apparently he is one of somebody called, Babidi's, henchmen"

"Babidi?"

"Yeah, he has something to do with this Majin Buu character…I'm a bit sketchy on the details"

"Ok, well I'm completely confused…" Trunks muttered, rubbing his face as he increased his speed..

"Well so am I, just get over there and help the one called Kabito-"

"What a minute," Trunks cut in, "what about the Supreme Kai, if there is only two power levels where's he?"

King Kai feel silent for a moment. Trunks focused on the power levels, he was only 3 minutes away from them, he could get there sooner if he transformed into a Super Saiyan, but with his body in this condition he didn't know if he would be able to hold it for very long, and he needed all the power he could get.

Suddenly King Kai was back and in a fit of panic, "Trunks! You need to get over there now!"

· · ·

Kabito let out a sigh of relief, help would soon be on the way. Opening his eyes once more he continued to search for his soon to be attacker.

"Are you quite done yet?" He heard a rough voice ask from behind him.

Quickly spinning around, Kabito saw what he had feared the most.

A tall bulky man was floating in mid air, his clothes slightly torn and his hair blowing in the cool breeze, clutched tightly in his right hand was an unconscious Supreme Kai.

"I got here sooner, but I didn't want to interrupt your conversation. So we will be expecting guests? How nice, I have just what they need" Isaac said, a smile spreading across his face as he slowly bursting into uncontrollable laugher.

Well that will do for now. I hope you liked it sorry I took so long to update, it's not to big but the next ep should have lotsssssss of fighting…or so I think, hopefully that will make up for all these "lets just stand around and talk" chapters. Well c-ya soon and thanks for all the great reviews and support, keep em coming!


	12. Stalling for a Saviour

Hi again, same old same old. Thanks for all of the reviews…well the 3 of them…but hey, that's still a bit…Right? Anyway, there is as I promised fighting in this chap, so I hope you enjoy. Have fun.

"Who the hell are you!" Kabito yelled, struggling not to attack the stranger before him.

"I really don't think that's important. Do you?" Isaac said smirking, an arrogant one at that. His grip on the Supreme Kai's shirt tightened as he shook him violently. "You'd think the overseer of the entire universe would be a bit stronger"

Supreme Kai's body was bloody and beaten, already his eyes were beginning to swell and a large cut could be seen down the right side of his face. The most part of his clothes were torn and in some places seem to have been burnt, no doubt by a few devastating ki blasts. Kabito's face turned into a menacing sneer, the sound of his knuckles cracking under the pressure he was forcing upon them was easily heard.

"Put-him-down-now!" Kabito growled, energy exploding around him.

Supreme Kai struggled vainly, looming just on the edge of unconsciousness, his muscles burning as he did so. Isaac sneered with annoyance before kicking him in the chest and knocking him out.

"He's a rude little thing isn't he?" Isaac said sarcastically, shaking his head disapprovingly, not taking notice of the death stare Kabito was giving him.

Kabito knew if he tried anything it could very well put the Supreme Kai in mortal danger…and that was unacceptable.

"I will only ask you one more time," Kabito bluffed, "put him down."

"Put him down?" Isaac mocked, addressing the Supreme Kai, "Of course! Why didn't you just say so, I was getting sick of holding him away"

Raising his hand he let go of the Supreme Kai who then plummeted towards the ocean below, a look of fake concern was on Isaac's face after doing so.

"Opps, silly me. I didn't notice there was water down there," he said slapping his cheek softly in mock shock, "he might die unless someone helps him."

Kabito growled at Isaac before shooting down to capture the Supreme Kai, he knew it was stupid to leave himself so wide open to an attack, but with the Supreme Kai unconscious he would drown without his help. Suddenly Isaac appeared in front of Kabito, his knee embedding itself into his stomach before he could do anything. Kabito clutched his stomach in pain as Isaac leaned right next to his ear.

"Unfortunately you wont be the one who helps him" He whispered obnoxiously.

Bringing his hand back, Isaac formed it into a fist, a smile on his face, which was soon replaced by one of shock and pain as something exploded on his back. A scream escaped his mouth as he clutched his back in agony, spinning around to meet his attacker.

"I suppose when you said that you were talking bout me right?" Trunks said cockily, the Supreme Kai in his right hand and another ball of energy forming in his left. "I should warn you, if I wanted to I could of finished you with that attack, but I didn't want to go around killing people till we all knew each other"

Kabito breathed deeply and backed away from his now enraged attacker. Trunk's eyes darted up to him as he did so, his mind quickly putting things together.

"Mmm, as I thought. So this is the Supreme Kai" he said moving his right hand ever so slightly, "The red dude is Kabito" he said nodding towards Kabito.

Then he focussed his attention on Isaac, a smirk on his face as golden energy exploded around him and his hair stood on end.

"And you. Your dead"

Isaac grimaced as his aura exploded around him, his power level rising, "Saiyan!" he screamed.

Trunks smirked, his cold aqua eyes glaring at Isaac, "So, it seems as though you've heard of me. That's interesting, pity I'm going to have to kill you though, trying to kill the overseer of the Universe and release some 'Majin' thing hasn't exactly put me in the best of moods. Not to mention you woke me up." Remembering he still had the Supreme Kai in his hand he turned to Kabito. "Hey Kabito, you get the Supreme Kai to a safe place and I'll take care of this guy"

Kabito flew closer to Trunks, who then threw the Supreme Kai over to him.

"Who are you boy?" Kabito said as he began to fly off.

"I'm, no boy. My name is Trunks, and I suggest the two of you get out of here…this could be difficult"

A confused look came over Kabito's face and he took a quick glance at Isaac who had just finished powering up, "But I thought you were stronger-"

"I said go! NOW!" Trunks yelled as he pushed his power level up as fair as it would go, but he could feel it was slipping already.

Kabito nodded and then started to head to a small island in the distance. Trunk's attention then turned back to Isaac.

"So, do you think we should do the same?" Isaac growled.

"If your suggesting we go to an island, then yes, but don't get any ideas that I'm going to carry you" Trunks said smirking. Covering himself in his shining golden energy, he took the lead and flew in the opposite direction that Kabito and the Supreme Kai went.

"Arrogant little thing…" Isaac muttered before following him.

After a few moments Trunks had landed on a deserted island, it was actually surprising there was still any islands left in the world, they seemed to be the area that any of the Z Fighters and an enemy would fight on and would in one way or another be destroyed in the process of the fight. Trunks took a quickly look around, taking in his surroundings and seeing if there were any advantage points in sight.

The island seemed to be devoid of any life, wether it be human or animal, and there was very little trees or grass to be seen. This was strange seeing as the island was sounded by water…then again if it wasn't it wouldn't really be an island. It would do.

A soft thud announced that Isaac had arrived, Trunks turned around to face him. He was about 5 metres away, energy flowing over his body forcing what little plants that were around him to be uprooted and blown away.

"Shall we begin?" Isaac said crouching into a fighting stance that Trunks had never seen before.

"If you say so!" Trunks yelled launching himself towards Isaac, his golden energy cutting through the air. He had to end this fast, otherwise he wouldn't have enough energy to do anything but die.

Trunks landed a bone breaking right punch to Isaac's jaw which knocked him off his feet and skipped him across the open landscape like a pebble on water. Grounding himself, Trunks placed his hands in front of him and made a number of movements before bringing them out to a stop, "Burning Attack!" He yelled, energy forming in his palms before being fired at Isaac. A huge explosion followed shortly after and Trunks, once again, took up his fighting stance and began trying to sense out where Isaac had gone.

"I know your out there! That attack wasn't enough to finish you off!"

A laugh could be heard somewhere behind him, but by the time he turned around a blue ball of energy slammed into his chest and exploded in a blinding light.

"And yet you still let down your guard. Come on Saiyan, you should be stronger than this!"

Isaac said smirking as he floated effortlessly in the air. His expression changed however when the smoke cleared and Trunks was nowhere to be seen.

"You should learn to listen to your own advice!" Trunks yelled from beside him, slamming his knee into Isaac's chest. Doubling over and coughing up a bit of blood, Isaac grabbed Trunks by the throat and the hit him repeatedly in the face. Dazed, Trunks wasn't able to do much more than take it, until he came to his senses, catching Isaac's fist in his hand and head butting him in the face, sending him crashing into the hard, bare ground.

Isaac wasn't down for very long however and was soon back up in the air, both of them hitting and dodging, desperately trying to get the upper hand. Isaac seemed to be winning against the rapidly weakening demi Saiyan, viciously landing blow after blow, slowly adding to his growing level of fatigue.

"Give up Saiyan, face the inevitable!" Isaac yelled, relentlessly smashing his fist into his Saiyan punching bag.

"Go to hell!" Trunks yelled. His golden aura exploding around him knocking Isaac back a few feet. Using his quick burst of power, Trunks landed 3 devastating punches to Isaac's chest before finishing it off with a round house kick. Panting, Trunks pulled his fist back for another hit, but Isaac grabbed both wrists and began to slowly crush them, forcing Trunks to cry out in pain.

"Don't tell me that was it Saiyan? I was hoping you would be more of a challenge."

"Just warming up!" he growled in response.

"Mmm…I'd hope so" Isaac smirked, kicking Trunks in the chest with both legs, grounding the younger fighter.

Trunks struggled to get back to his feet as Isaac slowly lowered himself to the ground, landing only a few feet away from him. The match had seemed even until now, but Trunks had an ace up his sleave. A lightning quick elbow to the chest and a ferocious uppercut tilted the scales in his favour, also sending Isaac flying into the hot summer sky.

"Gallic!" Trunks began to chant, cupping his hands near his hip, "GUN!" he screamed firing the incredibly powerful…but strangely coloured (purple) attack at his enemy.

Flipping in mid air, Isaac quickly regained his bearings, holding both his hands flat out in front of him, "Ultimega!" he yelled back, a deadly black glowing energy exploding from his hands. Both beams hit, roughly in the middle, forcing both fighters into a desperate power struggle, neither wanting to feel the full force of both the attacks put together.

Trunks however had it slightly worse, it wasn't just his life at stake, if he didn't stop the blast, or at least weaken it, then there was a good chance that it wouldn't just stop at destroying him, but also destroy the entire planet.

Trunks cringed as he forced more energy from his tired body into his slowly but steadily growing attack, more energy than he would of like to of given.

"So this is what it has come down to has it?" Isaac yelled over the deafening whine of the energy blasts clashing together. "You don't know how lucky you are boy. If I didn't need you alive I could easily kill you right now. But this will hurt no less"

"_He's just bluffing._" Trunks thought to himself, trying to keep his mind focused on the job at hand. That was until Isaac's energy suddenly began to overcome his at an unbelievable rate. "_Ah crap._"

The last few seconds were a blur as Trunks forced as much energy into the blast as he could, vainly trying to prevent the blast from taking out the planet as well. But before he knew if he had completed his task, the increasingly heating beam of energy hit his body, exploding almost on impact. The world went white, and a loud explosion rang through his ears, but it was strange, the blast didn't hurt as much as he thought it would have, it hurt yes, but he didn't feel any body parts disintegrating as of yet. Soon enough everything was back to normal…well minus the smoking crater he was now lying in. Groaning, he gingerly rose himself from the ground, slowly making his way out of the crater and onto solid ground…if there was any of that left anymore.

Isaac stood there, a smug look on his face, he knew he was stronger.

"Why did you come here? Why have you attacked the Supreme Kai?" Trunks asked, already certain by this point that he didn't have enough energy to beat him. Stalling seemed to be the only option left.

Isaac burst out laughing, a line of blood tricking from his right brow which he quickly wiped away.

"I never really wanted to fight the Kia to tell you the truth…it's true that he is part of my master's plan but that's not till later. But seeing as he turned up I saw it as the perfect opportunity to get you out in the open."

"Why didn't you just ask me to come out and play?" Trunks asked, cracking his thumb back into place with a painful grimace.

Isaac laughed rubbing his sore neck muscles, "Well I would of but you aren't exactly in the phone directory"

"Actually I am, under Briefs" Trunks said smirking.

"Hmh" Isaac grunted crouching into his fighting stance again. "Enough of your arrogant chitchat boy, now you lose!"

Trunks once again took the offensive and shot forward, off the increasingly collapsing terrain.

A small smile slowly creped across Isaac's face as he reached into his back pack and ripped out one of the small orbs it held, "Game over" he yelled showing a full toothy grin and hitting a small button on the side of the orb. A soft blue glow surrounded the orb which began to shake violently before shooting out an electrical beam.

"Oh crap," Trunks muttered, trying to stop or dodge or do anything to try and avoid the weird blue energy coming towards him, but it was pointless in the end, the blue energy hitting him in the chest, bringing him to his knees.

Trunks screamed out in pain as he felt to the ground, the blue energy completely covering his body.

"Wha-what is this…stuff?" Trunks screamed, struggling to try and get up. He could feel the energy ripping through him like a thousand hot needles.

"This…Trunks was it? This is what I like to call an energy orb. Yes I know it's not the most interesting name in the world but it does explain its purpose, it drains energy, your energy it would seem. Hurts doesn't it? I put that added feature in it for my own benefit, to make you pay for the life you live. You take for granted what you have! What I never had a chance to experience! But don't worry, it will be over soon. Its probably better to die giving your energy to resurrect Buu rather than die by his hands"

"Your insane…" Trunks whispered on the verge of unconsciousness.

"How do you come by that? I'm perfectly sane…maybe a bit morbid but that can't be helped." Isaac said staring at the orb in his hands. "You have a lot more energy then I had first thought, that's quite-"

Isaac didn't get to finish due to the fist that slammed into his temple forcing him to drop the glowing blue orb, which reverted back to normal.

"Hurry Kabito heal him while we still have a chance" the Supreme Kai yelled, regaining his balance and getting ready to go on the defensive.

"Yes master" Kabito said flying over to Trunks who was still laying on the ground, struggling to breathe let alone get up. "Hold on Trunks, you'll be fine in just a few seconds" he said holding his hands over Trunk's broken body.

"But…how did he…he was…" Trunks mumbled looking over at the Supreme Kai before giving into the overpowering gravity once again.

"Don't worry about that, it will all be explained soon. Just give me a few seconds and I'll-" Kabito screamed out in agony as his body was smashed into a nearby cliff's face. In bewilderment, Trunks lifted his head to see what had happen. It was strange, he seemed a lot stronger than he had just a few moments ago, it felt as though he had enough energy to stand even…What had Kabito done to him? Upon looking up he saw what had happened; Isaac was standing over the Supreme Kai's struggling body, his foot pressed firmly against the Kia's chest to stop any dangerous actions and his hand was out stretched, obviously being the cause to why Kabito was now slowly climbing out a newly made gaping hole on the small island.

"I don't remember ever inviting these two to join the party. Do you Trunks?" Isaac said sneering, slamming his foot down hard on the Supreme Kai who seemed to be in the middle of firing off a energy blast.

"Yeah, well, all parties have to have gate crashers…" Trunks groaned as he slowly got to his feet. He really hoped that what ever Kabito had started doing was going to continue to have its effect on him. "So…I guess asking if we could all just sit down and have a beer would be out of the question huh?"

Isaac sneered, one of growing displeasure, "I'm getting sick of that tongue of yours boy, I will greatly enjoy ripping it out and watching you try and beg for mercy."

Trunks grimaced, it didn't seem as if he was getting any stronger…it seemed like Kabito needed a little more than 5 seconds…but right now didn't exactly look like a great time to have him finish.

"You know, you and my father would of gotten on pretty well I think"

"Really? Be sure to give him my number when you visit him in the afterlife will you" Isaac said, powering up another blast. Isaac's hair blew loosely in the wind as he shifted his gaze from Kabito to Trunks then back to Kabito again. "Hmm…which one should I kill first. I've already got your energy so your no more use to me…but Kabito could pose a problem if left alive to long."

Trunks chuckled slightly as he looked down at his watch, "Yes, that was more than enough time."

Isaac's eyes widened, "Time for what?" he growled taking his eyes of Kabito for a second.

"For my friend to finish healing…and don't worry, he's a lot stronger than me. It wont take him long at all to finish you off"

Trunks knew it was risky, but felt that this was the only way he could stall Isaac long enough for Kia to get there in time…if he was even out yet…

Supreme Kai's eyes widened upon hearing this, "_Another? Stronger than he is?…Maybe there is still a chance…but we need time_" he thought, a plan coming to mind.

"**Kabito**," Supreme Kai said, opening a telepathic link with him, "**listen. I'm going to hold this guy here as long as possible, that should give you enough time to locate the person that Trunks is talking about. Ask North Kia of his whereabouts if you need to. But hurry, I wont be able to do it for long**"

"Yes master" Kabito spoke out loud.

Isaac's eyes darted back to him as well as the energy still held in his palm, "What did you say?"

"Now Kabito!" Supreme Kai yelled, thrusting his hands up in front of him and muttering some kind of crazed words to himself.

Trunks had no clue what was going on, but Isaac didn't seem very happy.

"You god damn coward!" Isaac yelled, baring his teeth, every muscle in his body straining and the energy in his hand disappearing, "Let! Me! Go!"

Trunks then realised what was going on; it seemed as though the Supreme Kai had put up some kind of invisible force field around Isaac…but how long would he be able to hold it? Before Trunks could finish what he was thinking Kabito disappeared from beside him and the two were left, neither having enough strength to do anything other than listen to Isaac's continuous stream of cursing.

· · ·

Kia stretched his muscles and cranked his neck, he felt stronger than ever right then. He had been a bit concerned that Trunks wasn't in his rejuvenation tank, but he let it go, thinking of it as nothing more than him healing a lot faster than he did. Chucking on some new clothes he noticed that Trunk's sword was no longer on the shelf.

"Strange…" Kia muttered to himself as he finished pulling his shirt over his head.

Suddenly an erratic voice blared in his head, "Kia! Thank god, listen, there is big trouble and Trunks needs your help right now!"

Kia's face scrunched up in confusion and he covered his ears in an attempt to block out the voice, "Who the hell are you?"

"Who am I?" King Kai yelled, "Who am I? Does your generation know nothing about your superiors? Listen, now is not the time, someone is on their way to take you to the battle, just be ready."

Almost straight away a red man appeared in the room, his face covered in patches of purple blood, "You're Trunk's friend. Am I correct?"

Kia nodded, half in shock.

"Then come with me, we have little time."

Well that's all for this time. I'm sorry the fight scene was so crap I haven't written one in ages, but bare with me they should get better. I couldn't really get this chap to work, but I hope the next one comes out better. Hope you enjoyed and keep up the reviews! If you have any questions just ask. I'll try to answer them in my updates from now on.


	13. Isaac vs Kia

Hey again, sorry its taken so long but my computer had some problems…you wouldn't think it would take repairers almost a month to fix something as stupid as a cd burner…but it did and I only just got it back. Anyway, lets begin.

"Wait, where were we going?" Kia asked as Kabito quickly crossed the room.

"Your friend is in grave danger, not to mention the Supreme Kai"

Kia's face was covered with confusion , why should he listen to some stranger that popped out of thin air and some voice that was in his head…Maybe he was going insane? Then again, both did say that Trunks was in danger…and Trunks didn't seem to be anywhere.

"Ok, fine just give me a few seconds to get ready, I need to tell Bulma what's going on and grab a few things." Kia said, not waiting for a response before walking over to a nearby cupboard and pulling out some of the energy absorbing clothes that Bulma had made for him. "If Trunks needs '_my' _help I'll definitely need these."

Kabito nodded as he folded his arms, "Very well, I'll explain the situation as you prepare, but please hurry."

· · ·

"GOD DAMN IT KAI! LET ME GO OR I SWEAR YOU WILL REGRET IT!" Isaac scream as he's left arm moved ever so slightly, forcing the Supreme Kai to increase the power that he was putting into the force field that was containing Isaac.

"Mmm, and I bet if he let you out we'd all just sit around and have a nice chat ey?" Trunks said, a painful grimace on his face, "No, I like the way things are right now, don't you Supreme Kai?"

The Supreme Kai merely grunted in response. The force field seemed to be taking a lot more energy and concentration than it looked.

"Yeah, I'd say he agrees."

"GO TO HELL!" Isaac spat viciously, struggling even more.

"Hmm, you mustn't of had a very good mother, she didn't even teach you any manners." Trunk's said smirking, trying to get as much energy back as possible. Isaac's eyes glazed over and a hateful, pain filled look came over his face.

"What did you say?" he whispered eerily.

Trunks's eyes widened slightly, he had definitely hit a nerve…which in this case was a big mistake.

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK ABOUT MY MOTHER THAT WAY!" Isaac roared, energy exploding around him, his muscles increasing in size.

"Ah crap" Trunks muttered doing the same, except his roar was one of utter pain as he felt his already torn and bruised muscles being to stretch to their limits. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling he was in trouble, and if he didn't at least try and transform, both him and the Supreme Kai were about to get into a lot more of it. His hair flashed gold for a moment, then flashed again…before returning to its original colour and forcing Trunks to his knees.

"No use…" Trunks choked, "I just don't have enough strength…"

"Trunks!" Supreme Kai yelled out in shock, making Trunks lift his head in order to see what was wrong. It was then that all colour drained from his face.

"You have to be kidding me…"

Isaac was walking toward him, his movements looked as if he had 200 ton weights on both his legs, but he was moving towards him regardless, and with increasing speed.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF HER LIKE THAT, YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HER!" Isaac yelled, only a mere 2 metres away now. "I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HER! SHE WAS STOLEN AWAY FROM ME BECAUSE PEOPLE LIKE YOU EXISTED! IF IT WASN'T FOR PEOPLE LIKE YOU THEN BABIDI WOULD OF NEVER HAD A NEED FOR PEOPLE WITH MY KIND OF STRENGTHS, MY KIND OF POWERS!"

Supreme Kai was yelling as well now, struggling to regain the control he had on Isaacs' force field, his teeth bared and muscles bulging.

"Trunks- I- I cant…I'm sorry!" He groaned, falling to the ground, the force field he had made around Isaac disappearing, leaving Isaac standing unrestrained mere inches away from Trunks's face.

Trunks forced his face to rise up further, so he was able to look into his soon to be attackers eyes. He could feel dried blood begin to crack against his moving facial muscles and the string of sweat and blood in his eyes began to over take his senses.

"People like you…have taken everything away from me. And only when I take everything from you…will I be able to get it back." Isaac whispered.

"What are you on about? I didn't even do anything. All I'm trying to do is stop you from killing me-"

Isaac's foot smashed into Trunks's face, sending him skidding against the terrain, smashing into some nearby rocks and random trees before finally coming to a stop.

"Ow." was all he was able to mumble as he struggled to open his eyes. But regretting it once he did.

"MY MOTHER WAS A WONDERFUL PERSON! NOTHING LIKE THE SLUT YOURS WAS!" Isaac snarled, slamming his foot down on Trunks's stomach, breaking several of his ribs and knocking the wind out of him. "YOUR MOTHER SCREWED THE PRINCE OF THE DIRTIEST RACE IN EXISTENCE, A RACE THAT ONLY CARED ABOUT THEMSELVES AND NO ONE ELSE!"

Trunks wanted to say something, wanted to respond, but he just didn't have any more strength, all the air that was in him was either gone or going. He could feel that he was being to bleed internally, in a matter of seconds he would be dead.

"THE PRINCE OF A RACE THAT HAS WIPED OUT ENTIRE GALAXIES! HOW DARE YOU JUDGE MY MOTHER!"

"I-didn't- mean-" Trunks struggled to say, but it was pointless.

Then the kicking stopped, unfortunately the pain didn't, but at least he was able to breath again…even if it was just a little.

"Your lucky I need you alive or I'd just kill you right now!" Isaac growled. "But that doesn't matter, once Babidi gets this energy, it will almost be enough to bring Majin Buu back, then I will be free to do as I wish." Isaac said walking over to the ball that he had used earlier to absorb all of Trunks's energy.

Trunks's eyes widened, "What do you mean almost?" He managed to cough out.

Isaac just laughed, standing back up with the strange orb in his hand.

"What? Did you think that your pitiful power alone would be enough to awaken Majin Buu? Ha, your power isn't even half of his, that's why I need you little friend."

Trunks grimaced, struggling to pull his body out of the small crater he was in, "Kia?"

Isaac sneered, "Yes, that's the one. Once he gets here I will have all the energy I need…that is if I can make him transform"

"How did you know?-"

"Trunks, I know a lot more about your morbid race than you may think, and I'm no idiot, I can sense things. Now I just need to find a way to make him angry enough…that's the way it works, isn't it?" Isaac asked mockingly as he hit a few buttons on the orb, making it flash. "I'll send this to Babidi now, then send him the other's once I get it."

The blue glowing orb began to shake in his hand for a moment, then in a few seconds vanished into thin air.

"Babidi should be happy with that," Isaac said smiling, "And it looks as if your friend has just arrived."

He was right, Kia had just arrived, and he would have no clue what he was up against. His bluff had failed, Isaac knew about the Saiyan transformations and knew Kia was no challenge unless he was able to do what he did when he was in the gravity room. And even if he was able to do it again, it would be playing right into Isaac's plans and he would just absorb Kia's energy. Trunks had to warn him.

"Kia, listen you-" Trunks whole body suddenly started to tingle and he cranked his head back around to see what was happening.

Isaac was powering up a blast and aiming it at Trunks, a sneer on his face, "No, no Trunks, we cant have you warning him now can we." He said, the golden energy crackling in his hands, once it was of a sufficient size he aimed at a patch of ground next to Trunks and fired the Ki blast, which exploded on impact, knocking Trunks out.

"Your lucky I still need you boy, or you'd be dead by now" Isaac whispered, bring his gaze up just in time to see the look on Kia's face. "Excellent"

Kia's jaw muscles were flexing as he looked at Isaac, then to Trunks, then to Isaac again, a glare coming over his usually happy face. He wasn't wearing his usual clothing though, instead he was wearing a uniform similar to Trunks; he was wearing long black pants and a tight spandex type blue T-shirt, made of the same energy absorbing material that Trunks wore.

"You must be Isaac." Kia said, clenching his fists. It was so quiet at that moment someone would be able to hear a pin drop.

"And you must be Kia" He simply replied.

"So they weren't lying? I'm going to kill you for what you've done. Your lucky he's still alive, otherwise your death would be twice as slow and painful."

Isaac just laughed, "You know, I've been hearing so many threats today, but no one has been able to fulfil them. Quite sad really."

"It wasn't a threat. It was a promise!" Kia yelled, as energy began to cover his body, forcing his hair to blow around uncontrollably. Nearby rocks and clods of dirt were thrown aside as his powering up began to come to its end. Kia panted as his aura danced around him, moving strands of his hair ever so slightly. It was finished.

Isaac's face contorted into one of disappointment, "Is that it? You haven't even transformed, don't tell me your meant to be the one I have sensed? Your not even half as strong as your weakling friend" He said pointing to Trunks.

"My master is no weakling, and as for me, I promise you I will be the one who brings you down."

"Actions speak louder than words child, so lets begin!" Isaac yelled crouching into a fighting stance.

Kia did the same thing, making sure his power level was pushed as high as it would go.

"Kabito, get the Supreme Kai and Trunks out of here, I'll take care of the rest-" Kia said looking around. But Kabito was no where to be seen.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. You should never take your eyes of your opponent boy. Obviously your master hasn't taught you well." Isaac said, floating above Kia, Kabito held firmly in his hands. "And I cant have him healing anyone now can I? Four on one is just to unfair."

With that he brought a hand up and hit Kabito over the head, knocking him out, then throwing him to the ground below.

"Just encase you don't understand how important this is I'll give you a hint. Everything rides on this fight boy, everything is now on your shoulders. Your masters out, so is the Supreme Kai and Kabito, it's all up to you, so if you lose everybody loses. This will be the last fight, just you and me, no more saves, no ones help, just you and me in a fight to the death."

"That's what its been from the start" Kia said, swallowing, trying to get the lump that was now rising in his throat to stay down.

"Very well, so I'm going to give you one more chance. Transform into your full strength or I will not resist to kill you."

Anxiety shot through Kai's body. Was he really that weak?

"This is my full strength" He said sternly.

"Hmh, then I almost feel sorry for you." Isaac said dully before shooting down towards Kia at almost untraceable speeds. Kia barely had a second to think before Isaac's fist smashed solidly into his jaw, quickly followed by a knee to the chest and then several quick jabs to his ribs. Kia swung a wild punch at Isaac's face, but hit nothing but air, a sharp pain in his spine sent him skidding across the ground before he pushed himself up with both hands, flipping in the air and landing on his feet again only to be meet with a foot to the face.

"What's the matter boy? To much for you." Isaac mocked as he watched the young demi Saiyan clutching his now broken nose in pain.

Kia merely growled, forcing his aura to explode around him once more before leaping forward, crouching down at the last second and swinging a low to the ground kick in an attempt to sweep Isaac's legs from under him. Isaac just dodged to the left, waited for a second, then kicked Kia in the side of the ribs, sending him flying into the air.

Powering up a small yellow blast he fired it up towards Kia, purposely making it miss him by a few inches, allowing Kia to come to his senses and flip around in mid-air before landing on the ground once more.

"You missed," Kia muttered, breathing deeply. He could tell already that several of his bones were broken or dislocated.

"If I wanted to hit you I would have," Isaac replied cockily, "In fact, I could kill you at any second. But I want to see some of your fighting potential."

A smirk came over Kia's face, "Why didn't you say so? I'll show you something that should give you quite a kick"

Without waiting for a response Kia cupped both his hands to his side and covered himself in his aura before converting it into his hands. A blue glow began to grow steadily as he started to chant the words needed to perform the powerful attack.

"Kaaaa!" He began to yell feeling the heat coming off the energy increase, "Meeee!"

Isaac didn't move, disconcerted with what Kia was doing.

"Not bad for such a weakling." Isaac said folding his arms.

"Haaa!" Kia called out, slowing walking towards Isaac, increasing his speed along the way, the energy in his hands shaking violently as he did so.

"Getting closer won't make much of a difference."

"Meeee!"

"This is only delaying the inevitable, you are no challenge unless you transform!"

Kia was only a few metres away from Isaac now moving at a fast pace, before suddenly launching himself towards Isaac and bringing his cupped hands up in front of him at the very last second, inches from Isaac's face"

"HA!" He screamed releasing the almost uncontrollable ball of energy from his palms, firing it into Isaac's unprotected face.

The surrounding area was then covered in a blinding blue light, knocking back anything within a 50 metre radius. A deafening whine was the only thing that could be heard as Kia waited patiently, now several metres back, to see what had happened, his face covered with both his hands, which had moments before caused the powerful explosion. Then the wait was over.

A large cloud of dust was the last thing obscuring Kia's view, in a few more seconds it to would be gone and he would know if his attack had gotten the job done…or failed, leaving him with little energy to continue fighting with. He had put almost everything he had into that attack, Trunks had told him that Goku had done the same thing in an attempt to beat Cell. He had been told that the attack had been unsuccessful, but was still incredibly powerful. Hopefully it would have more of an effect on Isaac than it had on Cell.

The dust was almost gone and Kia squinted into what was left, what he saw made his eyes widen and his blood run cold.

Isaac stood there, completely unharmed, a cocky grin on his face as he unfolded his arms, returning them to his side.

"Is that it? That wont do Kia, that wont do at all. All you have succeeded in doing is wearing down my patience. I need you to transform, do you understand me? Now I don't care how you do it, wether it be through your own will, or through the suffering of someone else," he said, looking towards Trunks, "but you will reach your full power. Now, what way are we going to do this?"

Kia stood frozen in shock several metres away from Isaac, still struggling to come to terms with how pitiful his attack was compared to his seemingly invincible foe, let alone hear what he had just said. Regardless of wether he had heard what Isaac had said or not, Kia's shocked face suddenly turned to one of determination as his aura exploded around him and he once again shot towards his enemy. Isaac grimaced as he easily sidestepped Kia's adrenaline filled punch before slamming his knee into his chest, forcing Kia to double over in agony, quickly being followed up with an elbow to the back of his neck, sending him face first into the cracked ground at his feet.

"I see you've made your choice." Isaac said tonelessly.

Turning back towards Trunks, he flew over to where he still lay unconsciously, half covered in debris that had been thrown around in the fight.

"It will take a bit longer, but I must admit it will be a lot more fun" Isaac said, picking up Trunks's unconscious body, holding him up one handed by his collar. "What body part should I take the pleasure in removing first?"

Kia crawled to his hands and knees, blood was dripping from both his nose and mouth and he could of sworn he had just swallowed a tooth.

"_I hope the rejuvenation tank will be able to heal that_" he thought to himself as he climbed back to his feet. Pain was vibrating all through his body, starting at his head and working its way all the way down to his toes, in short he felt like his bones had been replaced by jelly.

"I swear if you touch one hair on his head!"

Isaac smirked before quickly plucking a strand of hair from Trunks's head and breaking it in half between his fingers.

"You'll what?" He said coolly.

Kia roared in rage before launching himself at Isaac, his right fist outstretched.

Isaac yelled, thrusting his left hand out in retaliation, causing a gust of wind to send Kia spiralling backwards into the cracked terrain.

"Now Kia, you wouldn't be trying to ruin my game would you? The only way I will let you near Trunks is if your transformed. So I'd hurry if I were you." Isaac said with a sadistic smile. "I think I might wake our friend up, it will be more entertaining that way."

Isaac quickly dislocated Trunks's left arm, leaving it to sway in an awkward position, the only response from him being a cry of agony as his eyes shot open in reaction to the burning pain that was now pushing away his unconsciousness.

"Trunks!" Kia yelled, shooting toward his friends' torturer once again, but being met with the same results as before.

"Come on now, just tap into that power you had before and I will put him down." Isaac said, breaking each of Trunks's left hand fingers individually. "You should probably hurry, there are only so many bones I can break before I have to start ripping them off."

Kia took a deep breath as he picked himself off the ground once again, energy exploded around him as he began powering up, but it was no use, he couldn't ascend, he just didn't know how.

"Hmm, still not enough? How bout now?" Isaac grinned, kneeing Trunks in the thigh, breaking it. Trunks yelled out in pain again, grabbing at it with his good hand.

Kia was about to attack again when Trunks sudden spoke.

"Kia! What ever you do, do not transform! Do you understand me? Do not tra-"

Isaac punched him in the chest, winding the Saiyan before he could continue, "He doesn't know what he is talking about. We both know you can only beat me if you do"

Kia sneered, Trunks's words were running through his mind over and over again. Why didn't he want him to transform? Surely he knew that it was the only way he could win…that was if he could even transform again…he didn't even remember the last time. But even if he could…why did Isaac want him to so strongly…

"Why are you so intent on me transforming" Kia asked warily, taking the moment to rest.

Isaac's eyes widened ever so slightly, "Why? For a challenge." He lied, "You are the strongest this planet has to offer, and I want to be pushed to my limits."

Kia thought there was something wrong with his words, but didn't get much of a chance to think more into it when Isaac continued to play his game. Trunks's right arm, ankles and left leg were all broken.

Kia felt a shiver run down his spine and a weird tug in his chest, as though something was trying to get out.

"Hurry, or I might have to make a Saiyan rubrics cube. You know, twist his body around until it's in the right order again…then again I never was to good at those things, always seemed to get them mixed up…" He said breaking Trunks's right leg. "Nope, looks like I got another wrong one, to bad."

Another tug in his chest. Anger washed through his body.

"Are you just going to let him die? I thought he was your trainer, your master…obviously he doesn't mean as much to you as you let on"

Another tug, a sickening feeling, a tingling flowing all through his veins.

"Hmh, you don't even have the guts to speak. How pathetic."

The anger burned in him, the tingling changed to a painful burn and his body seemed to feel larger, as if it could hold more in it, as if it was hungry and waiting to be fed.

"Maybe we should begin our game again, Trunks seems to of fallen asleep. I wouldn't want him to be bored, would you?"

Kia fell to his knees, the pain was immense, the burning filled his whole body, but for some reason it screamed for more, screamed to be filled.

"Let him go…" He whispered.

Isaac laughed, "You know I cant do that, we have a deal remember?" he said bending Trunks's elbow.

"Let…him…go…now…" Kia growled, the pain overcoming him. Pain. Burning. Hunger. It was all in side of him, he didn't want it, he wanted it to leave, to go away.

"Not until I get what I want." He said putting more pressure on Trunks's elbow, a crack sounding from it a second later. Trunks's screams were heard soon after.

Kia's eyes opened upon hearing them, he needed his help, he needed to be saved. But the pain wouldn't leave him, it was stuck in him, it was stopping him from doing anything. He needed to push it out, to get rid of it so he could save him.

Kia struggled to get to his feet, the burning grew, the pain multiplied, his eyes were stinging, his scalp felt like his hair was made of fire.

But even through all the pain he knew what he had to do; he had to save his friend.

"I said, let… him… go… NOW!" Kia screamed, and a blinding golden light erupted from within him and engulfed his body. The ground began to shake and the water around the small island began to ripple and soon large waves were crashing onto the land. Isaac's eyes widened slightly, and the once smug look on his face turned to a look of shock and fear.

Kia was still screaming as his hair changed from his natural jet black colour to that of a bright gold, and his eyes also changed, getting lighter and lighter until they were a cold aqua. The energy absorbing shirt he was wearing ripped under his growing muscles and electricity began to spark around his body, mixing with his golden aura.

Kia then began to roar, not like a human but more like a monster, causing Isaac to cringe as the sound pounded against his ear drums.

In moments the transformation had ended and Kia fell to his knees once again, his golden aura sounding him the whole time.

"That's…that's incredible." Isaac said open mouthed, dropping Trunks to the ground. "His even more powerful than the last time."

Trunks's eyes fluttered for a moment then painfully opened, shock covering his face.

"_He did it again…he's so powerful…_" He thought to himself as he stared at the kneeling fighter. Then he noticed what was really going on.

"…He still cant control it properly!" He whispered to himself, unnoticed to Isaac.

Isaac's began to grin again, "What's wrong Saiyan? Is it to much for you?" He said, as if he was reading Trunks's mind. "Well…that just makes my job easier."

Reaching behind him he pulled out another of the energy absorbing orbs and held it out in front of him.

"Much easier."

Kia was still on his hands and knees, not taking in the situation. His head felt like it was going to explode, the power was to much for him. But then he heard a voice.

"Kia! Listen to me, you can control this! You can do it, I know you can! If you don't get up Isaac will take all of your energy and then we are all dead, you me, your mother, everyone!" Trunks's yelled from his crumpled position on the ground.

Kia lifted his head and looked at his friend.

"Enough out of you! You've exceeded your worth fullness!" Isaac yelled kicking Trunks aside. "And you, your time has just run out" he said hitting some buttons on the orb.

Kia's eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth, all the anger that was holding him back began to change…began to fuel him.

"Thanks for the energy." Isaac said smiling. The blue crackling energy shot out of the orb and raced towards the Saiyan. Kia began to growl and then let out a ear splitting roar, causing the ground to explode around him, tossing dirt into the air, covering his body.

Isaac's eyes narrowed and he struggled to look into the dust and smoke that was hiding the newly born Super Saiyan. The glowing blue energy danced around in the smoke, eventually giving up and returning to its home.

Isaac's eyes darted around franticly as the smoke cleared…he was gone.

"Where did he go." He said shakily, swallowing as he continued his search.

Suddenly a firm, strong hand rested on his shoulder and a husky, but familiar voice sounded in his ear.

"Now it's my turn to play."

Well, that's all this time, hope you liked it. This was one of my more fav chapters, hope you felt the same. I tried to make it longer than I usually do since it took so long for me to update. Hopefully now things should go back to normal…even though school has once again started (sigh) well keep up the reviews, and if you have an questions I will try to answer then in the following chapters! Till next time!

Kylewin: Heh heh, sorry I sort of stole your little talk to the audience thing, I hope you don't mind. Anyway, as for what you said to me earlier about you wanting Trunks to be stronger than Kia, it may happen. Trunks is a lot stronger than he gives himself credit for and hopefully by the time Buu gets here (yes he is coming) he will at least be level 2. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews you have given me, its nice to know a writer as good as yourself thinks my story is ok. Makes me feel good if you know what I mean. Anyway till next time, and keep writing your story! Go Akira!

P.S if anyone has no idea what I'm going on about then read Kylewin's story: Dragonball New Beginnings: The Arlean Saga it should explain some things and is an excellent read! Bye.


	14. Power Unleashed

Yeah I know I haven't updated in quite a while, I've been at a school camp and been really busy, sorry. I'll just get on with it ey.

"That isn't possible" Isaac whispered, feeling the hand on his shoulder begin to close down on him like a vice, bringing him to his knees, forcing him to grind his teeth. "There is no way the power I am sensing is from you, you cant be that fast of strong"

"Quiet coward" Kia growled, increasing his grip and forcing Isaac to gasp.

Kia's golden aura cascaded around him brilliantly as he stood stern and coldly over Isaac. His eyes soon darted over to Trunks who was once again unconscious, lying on the ground in a crippled heap. If he didn't do something soon he mightn't have enough time to get him to a rejuvenation tank, and without the dragon balls…well… there would be no chance.

Kia stood torn between making Isaac pay as painfully and as slowly as he had done to Trunks before he would eventually kill him, and between ending it quickly so he could get Trunks help. His mind however was soon made up for him.

Isaac's fist slammed into Kia's chest with a loud crack, forcing Kia to double over and release his grip on him. Quickly grasping the orb in his palm he jumped away from the stunned Super Saiyan and braced himself into the ground a few metres away from him.

Kia regained his stance, obviously unaffected by the blow. "Your going to regret ever coming to this planet."

Sneering, Isaac launched himself at Kia and began to swing randomly with several kicks and punches, desperately trying to land a blow on the powerful Saiyan, but each one met with nothing but air as Kia nimbly dodged every single one of them with ease.

"What's wrong? Am I moving to fast for you?" Kia mocked.

Isaac responded only with a growl, letting his power explode around him, once again taking his chances on the offensive.

Unknown to Isaac, each of his punches were going almost in slow motion when Kia was watching them, which meant there was absolutely no chance that he would land one.

As Isaac tried to deliver a right hand punch to the face, Kia quickly intercepted it and twisted it almost to the breaking point, forcing him to stop his assault and yelp in pain. Next Kia slammed his bleeding knee deep into Isaac's stomach, forcing him to double over and cough up a few specs of blood. He smiled happily upon the sickening crunch that sounded from within him, while on the other hand Isaac screamed as he clutched his stomach as if trying to push the bones into their rightful positions.

Smirking, Kia quickly backhanded him into the sky, briefly watching for a moment as his body soared through the air before eventually shooting up to join him, several seconds later slamming his elbow into Isaac's spine, sending him back towards the earth.

"Well I don't know about you Isaac, but I must admit I'm having quite a bit of fun" Kia called from above. Isaac was slowly struggling to pull himself from the ground as blood flowed freely from the large gash on his cheek, he was not amused.

"What's wrong?" Kia said landing on the ground a few metres from Isaac. Isaac remained silent, a look of hatred occupied his face. "Your not giving up already are you?"

Isaac smirked, quickly revealing another one of the orbs, "You wish I had Saiyan. You may of gotten stronger but as long as I have these I still have the upper hand.

Kia remained as he was, a cold stare his only response.

The orb in Isaac's hand began to once again glow blue as the crackling energy within it shot towards Kia. Kia's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the blue energy rushing towards him, ready to leech the power he had just obtained. When the blue energy was just centimetres away from him, he quickly raised his hand and caught it in his palm, straining against it as it whipped around like a captured snake. Kia's aura quickly flared up as the orb began to absorb the golden energy that was coursing through his body.

"It's all over now you cocky fool!" Isaac yelled as he began to laugh.

Kia continued to just stand there, his hand wrapped tightly around the blue energy which was currently draining his power at a drastic rate. But he wasn't worried.

"Hmh, you more pathetic than I first thought. You can never rely on weapons." Kia said tightening his grip on the energy absorbing whip. Hunching slightly he brought his other clenched hand to his side and smirked. "Because there is always a chance they will break!"

Golden energy then exploded from his body as he began to power up, bits of rock went flying across the island once again. The smug look on Isaac's face began to disappear as beads of sweat slid down his face. Fear had him in its clutches once more. The orb that was resting in his palm began to shake violently as the power from Kia began to over take it. Placing both hands on it, Isaac struggled to regain control.

"The only thing that will be breaking is your bones when I'm done absorbing your energy Saiyan!"

Kia's muscles began to grow as he pushed more and more energy into them, it seemed like a waste of energy but he knew that he was getting the desired reaction from Isaac and he knew he had plenty of energy to spare. Besides, was it such a sin to show off his new powers?

A large lump was beginning to form in Isaac's throat as the orb in his hand shook even more violently and after a few more seconds began to crack. The power coming from the Super Saiyan before him was just to much. In a matter of moments it was most likely going to explode, he could already feel bits of energy escaping through the cracks and begin to scold and cut his hands…the scary thing was Kia didn't seem like he was anywhere near stopping.

With a sudden burst of energy from Kia, the orb exploded throwing Isaac through the air and eventually into the cold water beyond. Kia once again began to relax and the golden aura that had been flowing over him stopped, allowing the broken and torn landscape a moment of rest from his seemingly limitless power.

Kia's eyes slowly began to scan the area of water where Isaac had suddenly disappeared to, sensing for his ki signature as he did so. He was on the move, and by the way his power was rising, he seemed to be pretty pissed. Suddenly the churning water exploded and Isaac shot out, covered in a white aura and flying high into the air with a very angry look on his face.

"Give up, you have no chance of winning." Kia said in a dull monotone, bolts of blue electricity dancing around his body.

"That isn't possible!" Isaac screamed, his energy expanding further from his elevated position, "I am stronger than you! You are just some freak hybrid, while I am from a clean, pure, and strong blooded race! You are nothing compared to me! Do you understand? NOTHING!"

"Hmh…denial…the last resort of a broken man. This battle is already over, unfortunately for you my game is not." Kia said, cracking his neck. "Any last words before you enter a world of pain?"

Isaac sneered as he stared down at his enemy, but then for some reason he began to smirk.

"As a matter of fact I have a couple!" Isaac yelled. Energy that had moments before surrounded him began to pull back into his body as he thrust his hands flat out in front of him, the energy that had once been around him slowly began to transfer into his hands.

Kia's eyes widened slightly as the energy grew larger, he was sure he would be strong enough to stop the attack with ease…but the fact that he couldn't sense it did worry him a bit. But hey, who was he to deny him his last request, if Isaac wanted to waste his last few moments on earth trying to kill him with that blast then why not let him have a go, just to remove all doubt that he was the strongest. Although Kia couldn't sense the energy in the blast he could still sense Isaac's, which was dramatically dropping, which could be a bit of a problem if he was left to power the attack to long.

Supreme Kai's eyes slowly began to open once again, the stress his body had gone through was almost unbearable, but he wasn't in to bad condition. That was when his senses suddenly flared and he felt the enormous power that was coming from the one that Trunks had been talking about. His eyes widened and his mouth opened.

"That's not possible!" He said in awe.

A flash from above quickly brought his attention to Isaac, who was still charging his attack which was now close to the size of a volleyball.

"This cant be good…"

Dark clouds were being to form around the small island and the water churned violently, Isaac's smile grew larger as he prepared to fire the blast, his body wouldn't be able to take much more of the stress he was exerting on it. Finally, finishing, Isaac broke into a almost psychotic hackle.

"You may think highly of yourself boy, hell you are stronger than I could ever be, I'll admit that. But I know one thing for sure, no matter how hard you try, no matter what you do, you wont be able to stop this attack!" Isaac yelled as more and more energy was transferred into the black ball in his hands. "ULTIMEGA!"

"KIA GET OUT OF THE WAY NOW!" The Supreme Kai cried out in shock, struggling to get up to his feet.

Despite the desperation in the Supreme Kai's voice, Kia didn't seem to care, and if he did he wasn't showing it. Licking his lips and cracking his neck he prepared for what he thought would be Isaac's last vein effort. Kia knew that he must have been getting desperate if he was putting this much energy into his attack, he must of known that this was his last chance and that if he failed Kia was going to kill him, and very painfully.

The enormous stream of black energy began to speed down at Kia with gaining speed, a insane look covered his face as his screamed out from the pain that was coursing through his body, probably due to the extensive amount of energy that it was exerting.

Waiting until the last possible moment, Kia raised his hand, blocking the energy that was coming from him. The energy from the blast tore at his ripped and worn clothes, but it seemed to have little to no effect on Kia what so ever, he didn't look as though he had even began to try. Isaac was starting to become anxious, his eyes grew wide, he hadn't expected Kia to be this strong, the energy he was using right now should have been more than enough to destroy the hybrid Saiyan. But unfortunately, just as all of his previous attempts, he was failing and Kia didn't look as though he had reached the peak of his strength yet, that was what scared him the most.

"WHY WONT YOU JUST DIE?" Isaac screamed, tensing all of his muscles and putting as much of his reserves in as possible. He would even tap into his life force if need be, anything to destroy this arrogant child. All the extra energy he was producing quickly joined the original blast, which Kia was still easily holding in one palm, forcing him to struggle slightly before regaining control once more. Isaac's screamed out in rage.

"ONCE I KILL YOU I SWEAR I WILL RIP EVER SINGLE PERSON YOU LOVE LIMB FROM LIMB FOR MAKING ME USE SO MUCH ENERGY!" Isaac yelled, pushing every last bit of energy into the growing black attack.

Unfortunately the extra energy barely did anything, and Kia had long lost interest in his game, especially after the last comment.

"It ends now Isaac." He said calmly, his golden aura covering his body and creating a small hole in the ground.

Focusing a little of his power he let out a low growl and a ball of golden energy was released from his palm, colliding with the bottom of Isaac's, pushing it back up towards him.

Fear began to overtake Isaac as he struggled to push the energy back, but it was no use, he just didn't have any power left in his body to give. In a matter of moments Isaac's screaming figure was engulfed into the now golden light, ending any further screams.

· · ·

"Isaac is dead" Babidi said uncaringly as he stared at the large computer screen overhead that reported the life signs of all his men. Isaac's had just faded and he wasn't exactly happy about it. It wasn't because he cared about him dying, it was the fact that he needed the energy from the supposably strong warrior he was fighting to revive Buu. But that didn't matter, he still had Yin and Yan and Dabura as well, at least one of them would be able to destroy the mysterious fighter that had taken out Isaac, and then Buu would once again be free to wreck havoc. Staring at the orb he allowed a small smile to form, the orb contained just over a quarter of what he needed, and soon he would have the rest.

"That is horrible master" Dabura replied in the same uncaring tone.

"Dabura," Babidi said, staring at the orb, "I want you to collect Yin and Yan and begin training in preparation for earth, I want you all to be at your strongest do you understand?"

"Yes master, right away" Dabura sighed, quickly leaving the room in search of Yin and Yan.

Babidi grimaced slightly, "I just hope he doesn't end up killing those two."

Hey sorry if that was short for the amount of time it took for me to get it out. It was meant to be longer but I have decide to split it into two chapters so I would be able to get this one out to you sooner so you wouldn't all be _as _mad. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, review and tell me what you thought. Well, till next time. By the way sorry again for taking so long.Remember if you have any questions bout something you don't understand feel free to ask and I'll try my best to answer them. Bye.


	15. Aftermath

"Trunks!" Kia yelled, running over to his fallen friend. The battle was finally over, he had won, but the fight had taken its toll on both the small island and his body. He could very vaguely remember the intense pain his body had gone through the first time he had transformed, but it seemed as if nothing compared to what he had experienced just moments ago. For starters, the transformation was painful enough on its own, but forcing his body to control and use the energy to fight, well that was just plain unbearable. Trunks had told him that the first few times that he transformed would be painful, but he never expected it to be that bad. Kia began to remember one of the several stories Trunks had told him about his Grandfather, Goku, as he leaned over his twisted and unconscious body. Kia couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of pain Goku must of felt when he had transformed into the first Super Saiyan in over a thousand years. How much pain he must have been in when he went all out against Freiza, fighting for the people he loved and not to mention the safety of the entire universe. Kia had only been toying with Isaac and it still felt as if at any second his body would be ripped apart by the energy that was still flowing through his veins at that very moment. Even now his muscles were trembling just kneeling next to Trunks. Kia groaned as he slowly looked around. The Supreme Kai was tending to the red fellow who called himself Kabito, neither looked to be in to good a condition. Kia's eyes continued to move around the small island for a few seconds longer, before his body slowly began to un-tense, Isaac's corpse was nowhere to be seen. Most likely the only remains of it were a few dust molecules floating harmlessly in the atmosphere. With the threat of Isaac no longer around Kia was able to power down from his Super Saiyan form, relieving a great deal of stress from his torn and tired muscles. The short battle (if you could call it that) had taken a lot out of him, not only because of the transformation, but Isaac's last attack. Kia didn't want to admit it, but for a brief moment Isaac's blast had been winning, forcing him to go all out in order to deflect the attack back at him. If Isaac had of charged it any longer, or if Kia himself hadn't reacted when he did, then there was a good chance that he wouldn't of been standing there right now. Kia grimaced as he looked down at his burnt and bloodied hand. He shouldn't of been so arrogant, the battle could of easily of gone to Isaac if he hadn't suspected something when he noticed he couldn't sense the power of the blast. After all, Trunks had told him that when he was in the future, a strange genetic creation called Cell had been fighting Vegeta, and although Cell had Vegeta outclassed in both strength and speed, Vegeta was still able to out smart him, playing on Cell's arrogance. This allowed Vegeta to power up an attack strong enough to hurt him, which if Cell hadn't of had the ability to regenerate, would of handed the fight to Vegeta.

"Trunks, are you ok?"

There was no reply from Trunks, just shallow breathing.

"He needs help." The Supreme Kai said from behind Trunks, Kabito hanging unconscious over the side of his shoulder. "They both do, do you have any healing devices?"

Kia nodded as he bent down and picked up Trunks, turning around and staring him in the eyes, "Yeah, there are some machines back at Trunks's house that should heal them both. Can you teleport us there?"

Supreme Kai just stood there staring into his cold blue eyes, amazed at what stood before him.

"Did you hear me?" Kia growled, struggling to hold Trunks.

"Where did you get that power? That strength…you aren't a god are you?"

Kia scrunched up his face, "What? No, I'm a Saiyan. Listen we don't have time for this can you teleport of not?"

"A Saiyan? But I thought they had all been wiped out-" Supreme Kai began before seeing the look on Kia's face. "No, I'm sorry only Kabito knows how to. We'll have to wait until we have enough energy to fly back to your friends house"

Kia shook his head and reached into Trunks's jacket pocket and pulled out a small capsule. "No, we don't have enough time, Trunks will die if he doesn't get help, well just have to use this instead." Kia said, clicking on the capsule before throwing it in front of them, revealing a large air craft. "It's a good thing Trunks always keeps some capsules encase of emergences. I'm surprised it's still in one piece to tell you the truth."

Getting a better grip on Trunks, Kia began to make his way over to the large white air craft that was currently resting awkwardly on the cracked and unlevelled ground before them. The Supreme Kai quickly followed him.

"Where did you get that power from. It's absurd that a mortal would posses that much power…it's just impossible. I haven't seen that much strength since the days of Majin Buu…And your still just a boy!"

Stopping in front of the ship, Kia turned back towards the Supreme Kai and held out Trunks to him, "Listen, this isn't the time, we will talk when these two aren't in such a dangerous situation. Now take Trunks for me and put him in the ship and don't touch anything until I get back. He'll kill me if I leave his sword behind."

Nodding, the Supreme Kai took Trunks from Kia and walked inside the large ship. Kia's eyes however were wondering around the landscape in search of Trunks's sword. A look of hopelessness came over his face.

"Knowing my luck it would of fell down one of those cracks" He mumbled walking over to a large cluster of rocks and glancing around them. "Maybe I can come back while Trunks is healing…"

Sighing, he began to float back towards the ship, annoyed at how finding something as simple as a sword proved to be more of a challenge than a fight for life or death.

Suddenly his senses flared, stopping him in his tracks.

"That's not possible" He hissed in shock, spinning around and barely dodging a long silver blade by just a few inches.

"WHY WONT YOU JUST DIE?" Isaac screamed, swinging Trunks's sword again, splitting Kia's arm open and sending a spray of blood across the ground.

Kia screamed in pain, clutching his now bleeding arm and trying to put as much distance between himself and Isaac.

Isaac's body was in horrible condition, he was bleeding from several gashes across his chest as well as suffering from what appeared to be several broken ribs. His clothing was ripped to shreds and it seemed as if he was having trouble just trying to stand up.

"I killed you! How could you of survived?" Kia hissed, dodging another swing of the sword.

Landing a hard kick to Kia's chest, Isaac quickly followed it up with a knee to his face, knocking him back a few feet.

"Being under Babidi's control gives me…special abilities I guess you could say. That last attack you used on me would have been enough to kill anyone normal, but thanks to the power Babidi gave me my body can endure more than you can think."

"All it cost you was your free will" Kia sneered, hunched over and gripping his bleeding arm tightly.

Isaac laughed, a cough escaping him as he did so, the fight earlier had obviously taken a large toll on his body.

"Small price to pay for this kind of power. Besides I can still think for myself…well to a degree. And thanks to that power, your power has dramatically decreased, I'm stronger than you now and we both know it." Isaac said smirking. "I told you that blast would destroy you. I just didn't say in what way."

"Your not doing to good yourself." Kia grunted.

"It's enough to crush you!"

Kia was knocked into the air by a right hook to the face before he was able to continue the conversation any further. Isaac quickly followed after him, not having enough energy to fly he was forced to launch himself off the ground. Before Kia was able to regain control of himself, Isaac was upon him, sending his knee into Kia's chest and grabbing him around the throat with both hands before plummeting back to earth. Unfortunately for Kia, he was currently positioned between Isaac and the hard earth below, and therefore felt the fall grunt of the fall, creating a small crater upon impact.

Pain lanced through Kia's back and the wind was knocked out of him, he was losing and losing badly, he was given no time at all to recover with Isaac already pounding relentlessly on his chest and face. A demented smile came over Isaac's face with each punch as Kia's body began to soften, his bones giving way and breaking under the thrashing he was going through.

"What's wrong Saiyan? To much for you?"

Kia finally stopped struggling, his eyes were swollen, many bones were broken, he face felt so sore it was hard to breath. He knew he had to do something soon, otherwise he would lose consciousness and be at Isaac's mercy, which by his guess was nil.

"_I have to make my move now, if I don't I'm dead_." Kia thought to himself, his chest burning as he struggled to breath.

Isaac took a moment to rest despite his slight advantage, at the moment he doubted that his body was in much better condition than Kia's was. It was true that Babidi's magic gave him extra strength and endurance, but there was a limit to it. He would have to end this fast if he was going to walk away from the battle. Isaac had a quick look around him, his main concern was the Supreme Kai, if he happened to come and help Kia, he would be out numbered and out classed in the condition he was currently in.

Isaac's attention was brought back to Kia when his fist slammed into his gut, causing him to scream in pain. Using the momentary distraction, Kia grabbed Isaac around the throat with his left hand and began charging up a blast with what little energy he had left with his other. It mightn't be enough to kill him, but it would sure as hell hurt.

With a cry of agony, Kia released the small amount of gathered energy directly into Isaac's face and was met with a scream equal to his as Isaac was blown off him, creating a short trench as he skidded across the ground.

Kia climbed out of his small crater, cradling his bleeding arm and trying not to move any part of his body that appeared to be broken. He knew if he transformed into a Super Saiyan he could easily beat Isaac, but at the moment he knew he just didn't have the right state of mind nor the physical strength to do so. He was struggling just to stand. His main concern was that Isaac would be up soon and he was starting to run out of ideas to hold him off. Then his eyes fell on Trunks's sword. Kia grimaced as he used what little energy he had to stagger over to Trunks's sword and pick it up before turning back to Isaac, who was still laying on the ground a few metres away holding his face with both hands and screaming in pain.

"Looks like I put more energy into that than I though." Kia mumbled with a smirk, slowly making his way over to his fallen foe, using the sword as a type of walking stick.

Isaac was making his way to his knees by the time Kia finally got to him, but his hands were still covering his face as he screamed in agony. Kia merely ignored this, kicking him in the chest, forcing him onto his back.

"You should of left when you had the chance. I wouldn't of known you were alive."

Isaac either didn't hear or didn't care as he continued to claw at his face.

Kia cocked an eyebrow and sneered at him, struggling to keep his cool despite the pain.

"What's your problem? There wasn't enough energy in that attack to hurt you that much. If this is a trick it wont work-"

Kia was cut off as Isaac let out another agonising scream as he began to pound on the ground, clawing at his face at the same time. It was then that Kia realised he wasn't faking it, it was genuine pain. Then before he could begin to understand what was happening, Isaac slumped onto his stomach, breathing deeply and harshly.

"No more games, goodbye Isaac." Kia said, kicking Isaac in the side, making him roll onto his back. Lifting the sword he prepared to deliver the final blow, but instead Kia's eyes widened in shock at what lay before him.

It wasn't the burn marks that startled Kia, it was the fact that the 'M' that had been on Isaac's face from the moment Kia had met him had disappeared. Isaac groaned as he gingerly touched his forehead, his eyes too widening in shock almost in the say way that Kia's had.

"I'm free…" He mumbled, more to himself that to Kia.

"What are you talking about?" Kia asked, ready to drive Trunks's sword through Isaac's heart at any moment.

It was then that the Supreme Kai arrived, placing a hand on Kia's shoulder, letting him know not to use the sword.

"Don't attack him, he is of no danger anymore."

Isaac lay there in silence letting his figures trace his forehead as he stared at the sky in thought, ignoring Kia's question. "He must of though I died…He let his control go…" A smile formed on Isaac's face, not like any of the ones Kia had seem in the duration of their fight, but one of genuine happiness. "It's finally over…"

It was the that Kia understood, "He's no longer controlling you?"

Isaac shook his head as he tried to sit, but his body was in to much pain to do so, instead he stared into Kia's eyes, realisation hitting him.

"I'm sorry for what happened here, I thought if I were to do this I might be able to find happiness again…the kind I had before Babidi took everything away from me. But now I'm free…and I can finally see that I'll never find it here." Isaac said swallowing deeply, wincing at the pain that had increased 5 fold since he lost the magic acquired through Babidi's control. His voice then took on a serious tone as he continued to speak. "Listen to me, Babidi will be here soon and he will bring fighters much more powerful than me, probably stronger than you. He will stop at nothing to revive Majin Buu, and if that happens…well Kami save us all…"

"Stronger than Kia!" Supreme Kai yelped in shock.

"Why are you telling me this." Kia asked in shock, letting the sudden change sink in.

"Because I need to make things right, otherwise I'm just as bad as Babidi…He took everything from me…I see that now. You have to stop him, when he gets here he will be looking for you and your friend, he needs both of your energy to awake Buu. He will be here in a little under 2 months so in that time you both need to train as much as possible, Buu must not be revived." Isaac said as he coughed up some blood.

"Listen, come with me and we can get you help, I have a machine that will heal you wounds, just-"

"No!" Isaac cut in forcefully. "No, my time is up. I have done many things in my life that I'm not proud of and it's about time that I faced up to my sins…and because of it there is a nice spot for me in HFIL"

Isaac's eyes then fell upon the sword, "I need you to finish what you started Saiyan, give me piece."

Kia's eyes to fell upon the sword, "What? Are you crazy! Look it doesn't have to be this way, you can help us fight Babidi. The things that you did in the past weren't your fault, you were under his control."

Isaac shook his head, coughing up more blood. A small smile came over his face as he stared back up to Kia. "We always have a choice Saiyan, I didn't have to do what Babidi ordered me to but I did anyway for my own selfish reasons. I've lost my family and my life. But most importantly I have lost my pride, a man with pride can never be controlled. Now finish the job Saiyan, I am of no more use, I have told you all you need to know. At least grant me this one request."

For the first time that day the battle field was deadly silent as both Kia and Isaac stared at each other, until finally Kia nodded. The Supreme Kai, tried to object, but found it be pointless. Isaac smiled softly as he closed his eyes and let his body relax, a tear slowly slid down his cheek.

Kia swallowed deeply as he brought the sword above Isaac's stomach, stopping for a moment as if waiting for him to change his mind. There was no such request.

Tightening his grip on the hilt of the sword, Kia too closed his eyes, "Goodbye."

With that Kia drove the sword into Isaac's chest, bring an end to the man's torment as well as the battle.

Well that's all for this week, I hope it wasn't to bad, I would of gotten it out earlier but Kylewin gave me some ideas from his last review and not to mention I have so many tests right now its not funny…damn I hate Chemistry. Anyway keep up the reviews. C-ya next time.

Kylewin: Thanks for the review. I'd have to agree with you on the whole Isaac's final move thing, after re-reading it I decided it was pretty pointless having him do all that and have no effect at all. I hope this chapter fixed that up a bit, I'm not sure, I just thought I would take your advice and try and make the attack actually have an effect on Kia. Anyway, I hope you and the other readers liked it, if not then I'll have to try harder next time.


	16. A Forgotten Evil

"Oh my god! Trunks! What happened to him?" Bulma yelled, running over to Kia and smothering her son in her shaking arms. "And look at you!"

Kia winced in pain as Bulma also embraced him in a tight hug, his muscles screaming at him to just lie down and sleep. The Supreme Kai entered from behind Kia a few seconds later, Kabito resting in his outstretched arms.

"Who are they?" Bulma gasped in shock, breaking away from Kia.

Kia sighed, thankful that Bulma had finally stopped hugging him, "Don't worry, they are friends. Listen, I need you to get both Trunks and Kabito in the rejuvenation tanks right now."

Bulma nodded hesitantly as she took Trunks in her arms and began to walk towards the training room in which the tanks were kept.

"Follow Bulma, she will be able to heal Kabito." Kia said to the Supreme Kai.

"Thank you Kia, without you, both of us would be dead. I owe you my life." Supreme Kai said with a bow before following Bulma.

Kia nodded and made his way over to the living room, stumbling slightly as he did.

Bulma quickly stopped and turned toward Kia, concern on her face, "What do you think your doing, your coming with me, you need to get healed!"

Kia shook his head, placing his hand on the nearby wall for support, "No, I'll be fine, I just need to lay down for a while. Besides there is only room for two and Kabito and Trunks are the most injured. Go, I'll be ok really, I'll just watch some TV or something."

Bulma smiled slightly, "Only a Saiyan would sit down and watch TV after having a fight that had brought him to the brink of death. You remind me so much of your Grandfather."

Kia beamed with pride, being compared to Goku was a great honour to him. If only he was able to met him one day. He'd have to ask Bulma if he could have a lend of her time machine when this whole Majin Buu mess was dealt with.

Kia slumped down in the soft padded lounge chair, 20 painkillers and a large glass of water in his hand. The trouble with being a Saiyan was the fact that his body needed a lot more than a normal human. A lot more food, a lot more training and in this case a lot more pain killers in order to even make a little difference to the pain. Kia groaned as be began to swallow each tablet one by one, his throat burning as he did so. When he was on his 16th one and halfway through his glass of water he decided to turn the TV on to help get his mind off the pain.

A man's voice sounded for a few moments before the picture finally appeared as well.

"-We have no idea what's happening Linda but so far things seem to be getting weirder by the moment. I haven't seen such destruction since the rein of the androids."

Kia turned up the volume slightly as he swallowed another tablet.

"For those just joining us I am speaking to you live from Coal City, where it appears that all the residents have mysteriously disappeared."

Kia chocked, spitting out the water that was currently in his mouth, directing his full attention to the news broadcast.

"Earlier today the City had gone on alert, with the City's law enforcement calling for outside military help on an unknown enemy. By the time anything was done and help arrived the City was bare. I am currently here with Sergeant Wilson who is leading the military operation to find out what happened here and to uncover the very possible threat that is hiding. Sergeant, what do you think has happened?"

The camera then zoomed out to show a large man in green army clothes standing with his arms behind his back in a stern manner. Soldiers could be seen running around in the background looking through houses and doing various other things.

"It's hard to say. We were called here to help with an extremely dangerous threat, but there seems to be no one here. It's hard to believe that anything could of done this, but we are looking into it"

The newsman nodded, clearly intimidated by the larger man. "I see, do you have any leads at the moment?"

"No, no leads. Strangely the only thing that remains of the residents are their clothes, there isn't a single body to be seen. This makes no sense as there seems to of been a struggle of some sort as many weapons are littered through out the City, many of which have been emptied from firing at something that appears to not have been hit. If there was indeed a fight then there should at least be some casualties."

"Do you think it could be a new threat similar to the androids? Maybe there was more than two and they have only decided to show themselves now."

Sergeant Wilson sneered, speaking once more in his hard voice.

"It hard to say. If so it makes no sense that the androids would be in hiding until now, if there where more androids they would of stuck with the other two. It wouldn't benefit them to split up and then appear years after the last two were killed."

Some shouting was heard somewhere in the distance making the news reporter jump and look around behind him. Sergeant Wilson remained in his stern and upright pose.

"What was that?" He hissed looking around, before noticing he was still on live TV. Regaining his composure, he readjusted his glasses and carried on.

"…Er. Yes. Well perhaps they decided to stay in hiding when Hercule destroyed the last two androids? Maybe they were to scared to make a move encase they met with the same fate?"

The Sergeant very subtly rolled his eyes and looked away from the camera, "Hmm, for some reason I very much doubt that."

Kia smirked a little from the reaction the Sergeant made towards the comment about Hercule. Even before he knew Trunks he doubted that the claims Hercule had made that he was the one who killed the androids. Kia had asked Trunks many times why he hadn't come forward and Trunks had just said that the androids had been killed and that's all that he really cared about, he had enough fame than he wanted just being his mother's son. Kia understood some of this, but that didn't mean that weakling Hercule should get the credit for it.

Kia was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when gunfire and yelling was heard on the TV.

"Oh my god! What is that thing?" The news reporter yelled.

The Sargent's radio then began to be overcome with people's voices as he reached down for his gun.

"Team One hold your ground, keep shooting, Team Two Suppressive fire! SUPPRESSIVE FIRE!" The radio screamed. Sergeant Wilson tried to ignore the screams as he scanned the area.

By the time the cameraman had turned to the area of commotion there was nothing but the clothes of the many soldiers.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." The cameraman continually repeated as he turned back to the news reporter and Sergeant Wilson who was still looking around trying to find what had attacked them.

Sergeant Wilson's eyes suddenly widened and he raised his gun towards the cameraman.

"Look out behind you!" He yelled, firing the gun several times before the TV was overcome with static.

Kia growled, turning off the TV and struggling to sit up.

"…This is bad."

· · ·

"Heh, heh, heh, more fuel for the fire!" The creature hissed joyfully, it's cold hand wrapped tightly around the cameraman's neck. The cameraman was struggling, desperately trying to pry the hand from his throat. His legs were swinging around wildly in the vein hope that they might hit his unknown attacker. Sergeant Wilson stood wide-eyed with his gun outstretched, the barrel still smoking.

"Wha…what are you?" He asked sternly, struggling not to give into the fear that was trying to overcome his body.

"Hungry." The creature said, showing a toothy grin.

The Sergeant looked at the creature in confusion.

"What do you-"  
The cameraman suddenly began to scream out in agony as the creature laughing insanely. What seemed to be a tail, or something similar, was sticking into the cameraman's chest, whipping around violently.

Tightening his grip on his gun, he took a step back, unsure of what in the world was going on, the cameraman's screams were becoming more desperate and pain filled. What the hell was happening?

The creature's only answer was the same toothy grin and cackle as a sickening sucking noise was heard.

Sergeant Wilson's jaw dropped slightly as before his eyes the cameraman's body began to shrivel and disappear. His vein attempts at escape began to diminish as his arms and legs slowly retracted into his clothing until there was nothing but clothes resting on the strange, green creatures tail.

"You'd think the taste of humans would be sickening by now." The creature chuckled.

The two stared each other down for a moment longer before the Sergeant sighed, dropping his weapon to the ground. The creature's eyes widened slightly.

"I haven't spent most of my life in the army and not learnt anything. We both know that you can pick me apart easily, so I will go down honourably. But before I do, answer me one question. Who are you?"

The creature merely laughed as he licked his lips, taking a few steps closer, his tail whipping around behind him. The Sergeant didn't move, just stood firm and tall.

"I don't have to honour your request, you know that right? But sure, why not." The creature said raising his tail until it was just a few centimetres away from the Sergeant's neck. "My name is Cell."

Jamming the point of his tail into Sergeant Wilson's neck, he did the same as he had to the cameraman, adding another pair of clothes to the already large pile.

Cell cracked his neck and had a quick look around, clothes littered the area: there was no one else. He sneered, he could no longer sense the fight Trunks had been in, which meant that it must have ended. Unfortunately he couldn't sense Trunks, which meant there might be a chance that he was dead, but that was unlikely, especially with the power that had come from his friend. Cell grimaced, if Trunks were dead then he would have nothing left to work for.

"You'll pay for what you did to me Trunks. First you destroyed the androids, then you nearly killed me." Cell sneered, whipping his tail around violently. "I can't wait for the moment that we meet again, the odds will be stacked greatly in my favour this time."

He could still remember the last time he and Trunks had fought; it was when he had gone to steal Trunks's time machine, and for some reason Trunks had know he was coming. Even though Dr Gero's computer had informed him that Trunks was no threat he was overtaken by his power, being almost completely destroyed by the young Saiyan's blast. If it weren't for the few cells that hadn't been vaporised he would have been sitting in HIFL right now. But luckily for him Trunks was to cocky to make sure he had finished what he'd started, and so Cell went into hiding, sneaking from city to city absorbing as many people as he could, waiting for the day that he would finally have enough power to destroy his enemy.

Cracking his knuckles, he let his senses scan the area one last time in the search of any more humans to absorb. Coming up with nothing he began to sprint out of the town and into the mountains, being unable to fly as it would give out to much energy and alert Trunks, and he wasn't quite ready for that yet.

Cell had learnt all the information that he had needed from the fight that Trunks had with Isaac. He hadn't been there, but he had sensed exactly how strong Trunks was at full power, and after today's pickings, he would be strong enough to finally beat him. He'd been training and absorbing people ever since his defeat by Trunks, the whole time thinking about only one thing: Destroying Trunks. Once Trunks was out of his way, and he had a bit more fun with the population in this time line, he would use the Trunks's Time Machine like he had originally planned. His only concern was the other power he had sensed.

It had seemed like nothing to being with, it was much weaker than Trunks let alone the person they had been fighting. But then all of a sudden the weaker fighter's power shot through the roof, easily doubling Trunks's and soaring well above the one they had been fighting.

Cell could sense a nearby village or town in the distance, licking his lips with anticipation, he increased his speed, dodging and weaving between the many trees in his path. His mind soon went back to the fighter he had just been thinking about. It was a huge pain that such a powerful fighter had allied with Trunks, by the feel of him it was probably another damned Saiyan. But although he was strong, very strong, Cell was glad that he had been there, otherwise the thing that Trunks had been fighting against would of killed him, which meant that he wouldn't of had the pleasure of getting revenge on the Saiyan hybrid himself. Of course now he had to find some way to take the new Saiyan out of the picture and as much as he hated to admit it, he didn't stand a chance in hell of defeating the power he sensed. Maybe if he were able to become perfect, maybe he'd have enough strength to take him down, but seeing as Trunks had already destroyed the androids he would have to turn to…alternative options.

It wouldn't be as fun, but if he wanted to survive then he was going to have to absorb Trunks in order to gain enough of a power boost to destroy the new Z Warrior on the scene. This had ruined most of his plans for Trunks's demise, but then again what better way to get revenge on him than to absorb him and make him a part of himself, a part of the destruction of his family, friends, earth and eventually the entire universe. Yes, absorbing Trunks would have to be a good enough option, and besides, he'd still be able to have fun with him before he eventually made him apart of his soon to be perfect body.

Once that was done he would travel to the past and do what his other self could not: kill off the Z Warriors and claim the Universe as his own.

Cell suddenly began to start slowing down, eventually coming to a stop next to a sign that read 'Nataday Village'

A smirk came over his face.

"Looks like I should be meeting up with Trunks sooner than I thought."

I know this was short, but I had a fight with my girlfriend and then broke up so I was in a shit mood and didn't feel like writing. All good now so I finally posted it (through much annoyance) sorry it took so long.

The name the Nataday Village was the name of a Village in the gameboy advanced game 'Dragon Ball Z Legacy Of Goku 3: Buu's Fury' (Which I might add was surprisingly a pretty good game) I just thought I'd use it because I couldn't think of a decent Dragon Ball town name at the time of night I was writing that certain part so I just thought I'd nick…er… 'borrow' that one.

Kylewin: Yes, hate chem with a passion. Thanks for the reviews, they really help when it comes to writing the story. I'll fix that chapter up one day when I don't forget (not right now as it is 11 30 at night and I haven't had a decent nights sleep all week (groan) Anyway glad you like my story. Things will start to heat up soon and poor Trunks and Kia wont know what hit them.

Fallen Ryu: Hey, a new review, cool. Glad you like my story, hopefully I wont be so damn lazy and take so long to update next time. Hope you had luck with adding me to your fav's, nice to know you like my story that much.

Erica: Yes, Isaac was a bit of a misunderstood person. I feel sorry for him now. Originally he was just going to be a complete asshole that was going to die quickly, but then I started to give him detail and …(groan) yeah. Isaac may come back in a later chapter, depends on what kind of mood I am or which way this story goes (I cant seem to make up my mind) Till next time. Keep up the reviews.s


	17. Threat Known

Sorry I took so long, won't bore you with the details. I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

Crying, that's all that he could hear, everywhere around him was the sound of screaming, or begging. He had grown used to it however, he didn't like it, but he had grown used to it. It was like some kind of morbid lullaby in a way, something that had become natural to his surroundings. A young girl with mud smeared over her face crawled past him, searching for something that he couldn't see on the ground. How did the human race fall to such depressions? It made him sick how little he was able to do to help. Sure Gohan allowed him to come help some times, but he tended to be more of a hindrance than a help, resulting in Gohan have to stop his battles to try and save him and get him to a safe location, in doing so sacrificing all of the innocent people that were in the area.

He couldn't even transform into a Super Saiyan, how difficult could it really be? Both Goku and Gohan were able to do it, so why wasn't he able to? His mother had told him stories of how great his father was; how he was the prince of the entire Saiyan race and that he died to make sure that he and his mother would live. His father was everything that he had wished that he could be, strong, cunning, commanding and determined. He was a born leader, someone that people either feared or looked up to. But despite how strong his father was he was never able to transform into a Super Saiyan either, while both Gohan and Goku were able to. How was that possible? His mother had told him many stories about Goku; that he could raise up to any challenge, defeat any foe and show compassion to even his mightiest enemies. He had even defeated his father despite being only a 3rd class warriors while Vegeta was a Saiyan elite. His father hadn't had a chance to become a Super Saiyan as he had always dreamed to become, but he would make sure that he would achieve what his father was unable to, he would regain his bloodlines glory and he would be the one to bring down the androids and avenge his father's death.

"THEIR HERE!" A woman in the background screamed, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Trunks's eyes widened in fear as he directed his view to the sky.

Sure enough both the androids were hovering just twenty metres above the ground, sadistic smirks on their faces, their eyes scanning the area with a cold and lifeless gaze.

The man, known as 17, face lit up, his eyes locked on to the lavender haired warrior.

"Well 18, look who it is, it's our little friend." 17 said to his sister, turning his gaze to Trunks. "Hey, kid! Where's your golden haired friend?"

The people in the streets were running around like chooks with their heads cut off, shoving and pushing there way past each other. Only a few stayed, huddled between pillars and in buildings either waiting to see the impending fight or because these slums were all they had left.

Trunks sneered, his face hardening in response.

"He's busy." Was all he could think of saying, his heart jumping into his throat.

17 merely chuckled in response, "Pity, I doubt we will have much fun with you at all."

"I'm not scared of you." Trunks growled defiantly.

"Your heart rate has increased by 60 over the past minute, I'd say you are quite scared boy."

Trunks's eyes widened further.

"Make that 68"

"You don't know everything android, in fact adrenaline boosts both power and speed."

"That wont make much of a difference in this fight kid, statistically you have no chance of winning, your strength doesn't measure up to us in the slightest."

"Statistics mean nothing."

"They do in battle boy, but that's obviously something that neither your father nor Gohan bothered to teach you."

Trunks's body suddenly tensed up, his aura exploding around him, "How dare you talk about my father like that! He was a great man, and if given time he would of destroyed both of you!"

18 began to laugh now, "Kid, he was so weak that I killed him on my own."

"It's true, she did." 17 said joining in, picking up on the nerve she'd just hit. "And once he was bloody and beaten, he begged for his life like a dog."

"Enough!" Trunks roared, his aura growing even larger. The ground around him being to crack as his anger took hold of his body.

"He got down and begged on all fours, begged for his life, he even offered to help kill off the others if we spared him"

"Shut up!" Trunks warned.

"Or what? You'll go home and tell your parents…Oh that's right, you only have a mummy now don't you?" 17 teased, knowing he was getting the desired reaction.

"I said SHUT UP!" Trunks screamed, launching himself up into the air at the two things he hated most in the world.

"Now that was a stupid thing to do." 17 said shooting down head first from the sky to meet Trunks head on.

Trunks's eyes widened, the speed in which the android moved was almost unbelievable, but the rage that burned through him refused to let him give up, he had to at least try and make them pay for the crimes they had committed. Pulling his right fist back he began to charge energy into it and then at the last second he stopped in mid flight and shot the blast of energy at 17. 17 grunted in annoyance, he was moving to fast to be able to dodge the attack resulting in the glowing white energy exploding in his face, sending him into a nearby building.

18 looked shocked for a second, before regaining her composure and joining the fight.

"You little brat, you'll pay for that." She hissed.

Trunks ignored the threat and turned his sights on her, letting out a small battle cry before flying up to her. 18 had pulled back her fist, ready to deliver a powerful blow, but Trunks used the momentum of his flight to carry his body forward as his knee slammed into 18's chest, doubling her over. Trunks's knee was burning in pain, but he ignored it as he brought his hands together and raised them above his head, bringing them down on 18's back. But before the attack could connect 18 recovered from his earlier attack, blocking the move with her left arm and countering with her right, hitting him in the face and sending him into the ground below.

Trunks skidded to a stop in front of crumbling corner store, he was breathing heavily and his muscles hurt. He was no longer angry anymore and with the loss of his anger his power increase had also vanished.

"Stupid little runt! That actually hurt!" 17 growled, rubbing his cheek, now alongside his sister once again.

"Mmm, Dr Gero was right to be weary of them." 18 added.

Both androids landed on the street below, only feet away from where Trunks lay struggling to get back up.

"No matter, he isn't much of a threat. Still, I think now is an opportune time to take him out before Gohan is able to train him any further…we might have a bit of trouble on our hands with two Super Saiyans."

18 nodded her agreement and both the androids raised their arms, charging red energy into them.

"It was fun kid," 17 shrugged, the energy in his hands almost at completion, "at least your stronger than your father."

Trunks struggled to his feet, his whole body wobbling with the strain. A look of determination came across his face as he raised his arms up in front of him in a similar way in which the androids had; energy slowly began to build in them.

A soft white aura began to flow around his body as he spoke, all signs of pain and tiredness gone from his voice. "Then I'm strong enough to beat you."

The smile on 17's face disappeared.

"Wrong."

At the same time both 17 and 18 released the energy they held and it raced towards Trunks, shining a bright red, like a ruby had been melted down into a fine liquid.

With a final cry Trunks pushed as much of his energy into the blast forming in his hands and fired it at the android's ruby ball of sheer power. Both blasts hit each other head on, with Trunks's giving way almost immediately, his blast being nearly completely engulfed by the android's power. He just wasn't strong enough, no matter how much he tried he could never be the man his father had been, he could never get revenge for the people of the planet, he couldn't even save his own life. His aura began to die out as he put more and more power into the blast, struggling to turn the tide of the battle in his favour. Gohan wasn't here to save him this time, it was all up to him, it was his job to protect the people of this town. Gohan wouldn't always be around to save him and he had to get used to it, if he didn't stop the androids here and now he never would.

With a final cry he pushed all the energy he had left into the blast and the area became blinded in a brilliant flash of blue light as he felt the androids blast begin to slow.

"Father!" He screamed, falling to his knees.

The following explosion was incredible, bits of rubble and anything else that could possibly be found on the street was tossed around like confetti. Trunks tried to shield his face from the onslaught of debris, before falling face first onto the ground in exhaustion. After a few moments both the blinding light and the explosion had finished leaving Trunks laying on the ground feeling hurt and drained but most of all, shocked.

He'd done it.

"I won…" Trunks croaked out, coughing almost straight away.

Raising his head he saw the 100 metre long trench his blast had made, and the androids were nowhere in sight. A smile came across his cut and bleeding face as he began to shakily climb to his hands and knees.

It was then he heard panting from behind him and as quickly as his body allowed him to he spun around to see who it was. What he saw took the pride that had been flowing through his body away from him and his triumphant smile with it.

It was Gohan standing just a few metres behind him in his Super Saiyan form with his arms stretched out as he usually had them after he had just used a Kamehameha. Trunks's memory returned to the fight at the time in which he started to feel the android's attack slow and his mind began to piece the puzzle together. It had been Gohan who had defeated the androids, it was his Kamehameha that had illuminated the area and blinded him at the same time and it was his blast that had pushed back the android's attack that was so close to destroying him. Gohan had once again saved his life.

"Get out of here now Trunks." Gohan said in a horsy voice, a stern look covering his face.

Trunks's disappointed look changed to that of confusion as he turned to look behind him before turning back to Gohan. "Why?"

"Because they are coming back."

Trunks's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "But hows that possible-"

"I said get out of here now Trunks!" Gohan yelled venomously.

Trunks was taken aback by the bite in Gohan's voice, but did as he was told, hovering a foot in the air and flying slowly away from the battle site.

Seconds after he had cleared the city he could hear explosions and loud cracks from fists and faces coming in contact with each other.

Trunks took one last look at the city, knowing this would probably be the last time he ever saw it again.

Trunks's eyes opened at the persistent beeping that was coming form the rejuvenation tank, letting him know that his body was now completely healed. He could barely see anything through the watery aqua substance that surrounded him as he reached out and pushed the button which would drain the tank and then opened the door. Sliding a hand through his hair, Trunks stepped out of the now drained tank and quickly dried himself off; it was then that he noticed that he was completely naked.

"Oh sweetie, your ok!" Bulma's voice said from a chair in the corner of the room.

Trunks yelped in surprise, quickly covering his lower half with the small towel in his hand.

"Mum! What are you doing in here?" Trunks yelled, his cheeks turning red.

"I was just waiting in here to make sure that you were ok." She replied, a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm ok, now get out!" He yelled in embarrassment pointing at the door with his free hand.

"Why?" She asked in confusion.

"Because I'm naked that's why!"

Bulma merely waved a hand as she got up from her chair and began to pick some clothes out of a nearby cupboard for him. "Oh honey, I've seen all of that stuff before, there's no need to be embarrassed, I'm your mother."

"Yeah when I was like five! Mother can you please leave so I can get dressed…why am I naked in the first place! I mean I know Isaac was twisted but I doubt he removed my clothing."

"I took it off because I thought it might help you heal faster." She said handing him a new set of clothes.

Trunks's eyes narrowed as he accepted the clothing with his spare hand. "Thank you Mother, but can you please leave now. I would really prefer it if I could get dressed in private."

With a sigh Bulma began to head to the door, "Fine Trunks, if that's what you want." She said in an irritated voice, opening the door and walking into the hallway.

Rolling his eyes and sighing, Trunks placed the clothing on a chair next to him as he continued to dry the rest of his body, then proceeded to pick up his pants and begin to put them on.

"Thank you for you help earlier Trunks, it if wasn't for you I'm sure I'd already be dead." A voice said from within the room, startling Trunks.

Trunks quickly tried to cover himself, causing himself to stumble and fall onto the floor, only having enough time to of put on one of his pants legs.

"Can't I have any privacy?" Trunks yelled, trying to get his other leg in to the other hole while at the same time trying to cover up his lower region up with his spare hand.

The Supreme Kai looked shocked for a moment, he wasn't used to people speaking to him that way, "I'm…sorry…I just wanted to thank you."

"Yes well just let me get dressed first-" Trunks began in a flustered voice, stopping as the door his mother had exited from started to open. "Mother! I thought I told you to let me get dressed!"

However instead of his mother's head popping around the door it was Kia's, his body still showing signs of fatigue and injuries from the last fight.

"Hey Trunks, your Mum told me that you were healed-whoa…sorry man." Kia said looking away from his friend.

In one final attempt, Trunks pulled his pants up and quickly did up the buttons and the zipper as fast as he could encase the pants, for some reason unknown to him, wanted to fall down to try and embarrass him further.

"That's it, we're getting locks in this house. And I don't mean pissy little ones, I mean huge ones, ones that not even Saiyans can break open!"

"Do those exist?" Kia asked scratching his head, still embarrassed about what had happened.

"We'll make them." Trunks growled in a low voice, continuing to put the rest of his clothes on. "The rejuvenation tank is free Kia, you can use it now."

Kia shook his head as he limped into the room, cradling his ribs with his right hand. "Not yet Trunks, I have something to tell you. There's some kind of creature running loose around the towns."

"What kind of creature?" Trunks asked in an annoyed voice, still angry about the whole incident.

"I don't know. A news crew went to check it out and all the found was peoples clothes, then the next thing that happens is people started shooting and the camera went on the blink."

Trunks's eyes widened with fear, his arms stopping in mid motion of putting on his jacket.

"That's not possible…He should be dead…"

"Who?" Kia asked in confusion.

Trunks quickly finished putting on his jacket and then clenched his fist in anger.

"Cell."

Well I hope that was big enough to make up for me taking so long to up date, I'll be adding another chap this Wednesday which is a lot sooner than I usually do as well to make up for it. Which means you get two new chapters in the same week…Yeah I know, that still means I'm lazy, but I'm trying to be better. As you should know, school and social life comes first!

I really hope you didn't hate this to much, I know the entire thing was more or less a flash back to when Trunks was younger, but its important for later on in the story (it will make sense…if you don't get sick of it by then and stop reading) The flash back was originally going to be just one page, but I just couldn't fit it all in. Oh well, I hope you liked it, for some reason flash backs are so much easier to write… Anyway please review and tell me what you thought!

Fallen Ryu: …er…I'm not to sure bout the Brolly thing and the LSSJ. To be honest I havent seen Brolly at all so I don't know anything about him except that he is really REALLY strong and took a Kamehameha to the face, point blank, from Goku and just shrugged it off. (In my opinion I think that's pretty damn strong) So yeah. As for Kia…well he is just sort of "special" I spose you could say. You'll fine out soon enough, but it wont be till later in the story though. Thanks for the reviews and sorry for talking so long to update.

InuSaiyan007: Don't worry man, Trunks is no where near his potential, to be honest im just trying to make him feel a bit like Vegeta does with Goku so he will push himself further and reach new limits. After all he will have to if he is going to stand a chance against Cell and Buu. I mean think about it, if he didn't have Kia then he wouldn't have anyone to compete against. But yeah, don't worry, he'll find his feet soon. Thanks for the reviews

Erica:…er….you're a very scary girl…lol just kidding. Im glad you like my story so much, makes me happy to know people actually like it. And as for Cell I agree he is one of the best villains in Dragon Balls Z, along side Vegeta and Buu. Thanks for the reviews.

To everyone else: Thanks for all the reviews and sorry that I'm so lazy, I'm trying to get better, but my life gets so full of crap to do and I rarely get a chance to do anything. Well, till next time.


	18. Return of Cell

"Cell? But…didn't you kill him?" Kia asked in shock, wincing with his sudden movements.

Trunks was staring at the floor, mesmerised and in thought, his facial muscles were twitching every now and then. Kia continued to pursue his answer.

"Trunks, did you hear me?"

"Yes!" Trunks snapped, grunting in frustration. "Yes, I thought I killed him…but obviously I didn't search as thoroughly as I had originally thought!"

The room was silent for a few moments as the information all sunk in. Flash backs of his previous encounters with Cell kept resurfacing as Trunks picked his sword off the nearby shelf and attached it to his back. Kia's face filled with concern as he made his way closer to Trunks who was adjusting the strap on his swords holster.

"Wait a minute, what do you think you doing?"

Trunks kept his eyes on the strap he was still fiddling with as he began to head to the door.

"I'm going to go squash a bug." He said sternly.

Kia quickly stood in Trunks's path, stoping him in his tracks.

"Don't you think that's a bit stupid? If my memory serves me right he has had years to prepare to fight you, his strength would be several times what it used to be."

"I beat him before, I'll beat him again." Trunks said, stepping to the side of Kia and heading towards the door.

"Do you think you should risk it?" Kia yelled, blocking his way once again.

"If you haven't noticed I've gotten a lot stronger myself."

"And so has he. A few weeks ago you were stronger than me and now-"

"So this is what it's about is it, you being better than me?" Trunks retorted, cutting Kia off. "You just want to be the hero again! Well I got some news for you, I was fine before I met you and I'll be fine now!"

Before Kia could say anything in defence Trunks shoved him to the floor and continued on his way to the door. Kia yelped in pain, clutching his arm after connecting with the solid floor. Trunks opened the door and looked like he was about to say something but instead chose not to.

"Trunks, wait. There are more important things than your fight with Cell. We need to prepare for the arrival of Babidi, if Buu is released he will be several times stronger than the one you know as Cell."

Trunks stopped in the door way and turned to face the Supreme Kai.

"No offence Supreme Kai, but I don't really care about this Majin Buu creature you speak of. If you're so concerned about him then why don't you and your friend get Kia to help you." Trunk growled, slamming the door behind him, the force sending cracks up the wall.

Supreme Kai blinked in shock for a moment before reaching over to help Kia to his feet, his eyes still locked onto the door.

"Are you Saiyans always so temperamental?"

Kia just growled in pain, accepting the Supreme Kai's hand and slowing making his way to his feet, "No. I think it's just Vegeta's blood line."

· · ·

Trunks stormed out of the room, his fists clenched into balls of anger. Running a hand through his hair he made his way down the hall with long determined strides, Cell being one of the things currently on his mind, but not the first…

"_I took him in and I trained him, and now he things he owns the show. He thinks he's better than me, he thinks that I cant do anything without him to help me." _Trunks thought to himself, his anger increasing with each thought that surfaced in his mind. "_He may be Gohan's son but I'm the son of Vegeta, I'm a prince!"_

"Trunks?"

Trunks jumped slightly, not expecting to run into his mother again so soon, the features on his face still showing the pain and anger that was brewing inside of him. Bulma quickly picked up on the look, however it wasn't a look she was used to, not on him anyway. She had seen it on his father from time to time mostly whenever Goku was around or when he was mentioned. But she had never seen it on Trunks's face…not this intense.

"Trunks? What's wrong honey? You seem so tense…"

Trunks growled and tried to walk past her, not wanting to bother to have to explain everything to her when she would most likely take Kia's side in the end.

"Nothing." He muttered.

Bulma quickly grabbed his shoulder and forced him to stop.

"Don't lie to me Trunks, I'm your mother!"

"Just butt out!" Trunks yelled warningly; shrugging his mother's hand off and continuing to walk down the hall.

It was Bulma's turn to yell now as she followed her son.

"Trunks Briefs! How dare you talk to me like that! Now you stop right now and you tell me what on earth gives you the right to talk to me like that!"

Trunk's merely ignored this, lost once again in his thoughts.

"Trunks! Listen, I might not be able to stop you but if you don't turn around and face me right now I'll go and get Kia and he'll make you listen!"

Trunks's eyes suddenly widened as he spun around to face his mother, his anger bubbling to the surface.

"Can't anyone go 5 minutes without mentioning Kia's name?"

Bulma flinched slightly in shock, her jaw dropping open.

"Kia? What have you got against Kia?"

"I just don't know why everything has to be about him! Ever since he got here things have been different. I don't know why he doesn't just leave, he knows how to transform now, and that's the whole reason he was staying here. There's nothing left here for him."

Bulma was shocked with the sudden out burst from Trunks and worst of all she had no idea what she could say. She was confused with what was going on and where the sudden rage had surfaced.

"But honey, if it wasn't for Kia you might be dead now…he saved your life." She said soothingly, placing her hand on his in an attempt to calm him down.

"I didn't need his help, I could of handled it on my own…in fact, if I had of had more time to finish healing I would have been able to of killed Isaac!" Trunks yelled. Taking his hand from hers and heading to the nearest window.

"What's your problem Trunks? Why are you being so pig headed?"

"I don't have a problem! What's yours? I'm just getting a little sick of everyone thinking I cant look after myself, I don't need anyone's help!"

"Your acting just like you father!" She said stomping her foot on the ground in frustration.

"Good, it means I'm getting stronger." Trunks growled, opening the window and shooting off into the blue afternoon sky.

"No Trunks…" Bulma said almost inaudibly, impossible for Trunks to hear even if he'd still been in the room, "it means your getting weaker…"

· · ·

"So, what the heck is this Majin Buu thing you keep mentioning?" Kia asked, taking a seat in a nearby chair.

"Shouldn't we wait until Trunks gets back?" The Supreme Kai asked hesitantly. "He really should hear this as well."

Kia shrugged, rubbing his tired eyes, "Yeah well I don't know how long he will be. Besides, you can tell him while I'm in the 'juvi' tank."

The Supreme Kai stared at him blankly.

Kia sighed, "Don't worry. So, do you think you could tell me what the big fuss is? He doesn't sound to tough, especially since you thought Isaac was so strong, and we all saw how easily I managed to finish him."

"From what the Supreme Kai told me he almost killed you." Kabito smirked, raising a brow.

Grunting, Kia got up out of his chair and made his way over to the rejuvenation tank.

"That was luck. I could of finished him any time I wanted-"

"But you got cocky?" Kabito cut in. "You Saiyans are all the same."

"Number one buddy, you don't know me, and two, I'm only one quarter Saiyan. Besides, we're talking about Majin Buu, not me. So what can you tell me about him?"

Supreme Kai was quiet for a moment as he thought.

"He's evil. Pure evil."

"Wow, never heard that before." Kia said rolling his eyes as he prepared the rejuvenation tank. "I mean strength wise, where he came from, looks. You know, details?"

The Supreme Kai was quiet once again before finally speaking.

"Well Majin Buu was originally created by Bibidi, an evil wizard hell bent on controlling the universe. They went from planet to planet, destroying all in their path, Bibidi being the only one who could control him. But with each new world they destroyed Buu grew harder to control. It eventually got to the point where Buu was to big a threat to him that Bibidi needed to place Buu in a ball like prison to transport him to different planets."

"Say, if he was causing such a problem on that big a scale then why didn't you Kais stop him? Trunks hasn't told me much about you Kais, all he said was that you keep the natural balance in the universe. I'd call that a damn big unnatural occurrence." Kia said yawning.

"I was getting to that part. As it turns out there were more Kais in those times then there are now, I was one of the Kais unfortunate enough to live through Buu's wrath. Many Kais fell trying to stop him, some were even absorbed into his being."

"Absorbed? Like Cell?"

"No…much worse than that…Some times he would even change his pray into chocolate or candy before devouring them…"

"He can do that?" Kia choked, "He eats people?…Man that's insane…"

"Indeed. Well, after his attack on the Kais I was one of the only ones left and Bibidi had just placed Buu in his ball for transportation to the next planet. Earth. It was then I made my move, I killed Bibidi before he had a chance to free Buu and he has laid dormant until now."

"You mean you didn't destroy him?" Kia demanded in shock.

"We thought there would be no need to. Bibidi was dead, there was no one to free him…that was until-"

"Babidi, Bibidi's son came looking for Buu and we believe that he knows how to release him from his prison." Kabito finished.

Kia was silent for a moment as he let it all sink in.

"How strong is he? Compared to me that is?"

"Well, in your Super Saiyan form you would be strong enough to match him…for a while that is. But it wouldn't be enough to beat him."

Kia nodded before stepping into the rejuvenation tank.

"I don't know what the big deal was then. He doesn't sound that strong." He said as he activated that machine.

The Supreme Kai stared at him in complete shock, "You have got to be kidding! How can you take this so lightly, this is someone who has wiped out entire galaxies!"

"Yeah, but if I'm his equal right now then I will be even stronger after I'm out of this thing and with a few weeks training I will be even stronger. With Trunks on my side there is no way we can be beaten." Kia finished putting the oxygen mask on and hitting the button to close the door. "C-ya soon."

The door shut and the cool, aqua coloured liquid began to fill the tank until it was completely full.

Kabito turned to the Supreme Kai with a look of disgust on his face. "These Saiyans are completely arrogant!" He growled sternly.

"Yes…" He said slowly, "or incredibly strong…"

· · ·

Trunks looked around the deserted waste land. This area would have to do, there were no people or animals for miles, it was the perfect place to flush out his little 'bug' problem.

"Knowing Cell he probably thinks that I was at my maximum when I was fighting Isaac. He'll be in for a big surprise when he gets here though." Trunks smirked, crouching down and preparing to power up.

He knew it was risky fighting Cell this soon and without back up, but at the moment Trunks wasn't thinking as clearly as he should have been. His usual clear head (relatively that is) was now filled with jealousy and anger. He needed to prove himself to everyone, and this was the perfect way to do it.

Balling his hands he began to tense the rest of his body and small whisks of energy began to surround him, slowly growing bigger as seconds ticked on. Suddenly a low scream escaped his throat as a golden aura exploded around him and tore apart the rocky terrain. His golden hair began to spike on end, flashing gold wildly, while his muscles increased in size becoming bulkier and stronger than they had been seconds before. Finally his eyes changed to a bright aqua and the transformation was complete. Power was radiating from his body freely, which was just what he had wanted in order to bait Cell. In truth he could of powered up a lot more, but he wanted Cell to believe that he was inferior, in the hopes that he would show himself, confident that he would be able to beat Trunks.

Trunks waited, searching the area with his senses as one minute passed, then two, then five. Eventually ten minutes had passed and there was no sign of Cell. Grunting, Trunks sneered and hovered into the air preparing to head back to Capsule Corp.

"What a waste of my time, guess the bug is still to scared to show himself" Trunks mumbled to himself, turning around in mid air.

Trunks's eyes however widened in surprise at what hovered only metres away from him.

"Now, now Trunks. Why would I be to scared to face an old friend?" Cell said smirking. "I don't know why you decided to come out here. I didn't know you were so desperate to die."

Before Trunks could reply, Cell began to power up forcing Trunks to protect his face from the massive onslaught of energy.

Trunks sneered in frustration, his arms still covering his face.

"This might be harder than I thought…"

Well that's all for now, I know it was relatively short…especially since I said it would be out weeks ago, but you have no idea how hard I struggled just to get this out today. Anyway, it would be appreciative if you reviewed and told me what you thought, even if it is insulting or if you just want to point something out, it's the only way I'll be able to change things after all. Next week (or so I hope…but I very much doubt as I have just gotten my P's and I plan on driving everywhere without my parents FINALLY) will be the fight between Cell and Trunks, hopefully it shouldn't disappoint to many people, I have a lot planed for this story…it just needs a bit of time to get to paper…or in this case website type place. Well, later!

Fallen Ryu: Well, after you last review and you mentioning Broly I decided that I may as well go and buy the DVD and I have to say it wasn't to bad. My main problem however was the fact that Vegeta was such a damn pussy in it! I mean he acted nothing like Vegeta at all! Vegeta is stubborn and would never give up without even trying, which is one of the very traits I admire about him and what makes him my favourite character. When he did finally fight he was snapped straight away, not to mention in my opinion he gave his energy to Goku far to willingly. The Vegeta I know would have joined the fight with Goku to kill Broly, no matter how weak he was feeling. PHEW, now that that's done I'll go on to say hope to see you next chapter and thanks for the review.

BballAnimeLover89: …You didn't scare me…I was just …er…ok maybe you did, but just a little. Anyway, to answer your question, no Trunks isn't currently Level 2, but he will soon, and trust me it will be good when he finally does. Thanks for the Review.

KyLewin: Yeah…yeah I did know…I was just hoping no one else would notice. Lol. Na, I did see the clip of Vegeta as a Super Saiyan in the Trunks Special (A good movie I thought) but I just passed it off as a mistake make by …er…old mate whose name I forget PATHETIC I KNOW when he was doing it. No offence to the guy but there are so many mistakes and loopholes in the series and the movies it's not funny. I mean what happened to only 2 people only being allowed in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? But back to Vegeta being a Super Saiyan, I believe it was just an error. As I remember in one of the Freiza sagas Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin were facing Freiza for the first time and Vegeta was currently wearing the new Saiyan armour (the non gay one, you know the one without the shoulder pads and groin pad) anyway they were talking and then it went to a shot from a distance and all behold, Vegeta was all of a sudden wearing his old armour with the blue spandex underneath (like he was wearing when he was on Earth) when seconds ago he was wearing the new armour with black spandex. I MEAN COME ON. There are a few more mistakes but I wont go into that right now, I'll leave it for another time. Anyway (has anyone else noticed I say anyway a hell of a lot?) I just thought that since the reason Vegeta transformed in the first place was because he was out in space training to fight the androids (which he wouldn't of been doing in the past because Trunks wouldn't of come back to warn them) and because he got so angry at the fact that he couldn't transform while Goku had that he suddenly transformed. Now I think that since Goku was dead he wouldn't of had the drive he needed to transform into a Super Saiyan since he lost his main competition. Now I know there are some loopholes in my very own theory so I will just shut up right now. Sorry for such a long-winded explanation, if only I could write my story as easily as I could this. Thanks for the review. Later.

InuSaiyan007: I'm guessing you're a girl lol. Yes a few girls wouldn't mind seeing Trunks in the buff I think. Which reminds me, I need to find young Trunks a girlfriend! Yes that's right, girlfriend…well that's if I remember the idea after this. Anyway, glad you liked the chap. Cya next time and thanks for the review.


End file.
